Survival In The City III
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during DANGANRONPA: ANOTHER EPISODE. The Class of 78 has officially joined Future Foundation, and they are making plans of restoring the world, but then they undertake mission to save survivors upon learning that some of their loved ones are hiding at Towa City, with Naegi and Maizono going there to find their relatives and friends, but encountered new enemies.
1. Making A Fresh Start

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my new Dangsnronpa fic. First off, many hanks to those who read and reviewed my last fic, **Survival in the City II** , and I really am grateful for the support you gave, and this inspired me to make another fic, and this time another sequel is in the making. I know, why another one? Well, it is based on my idea, and that the DR characters would play a role here, and I promise that you'll like this one, and this fic's pairing will still be about Naegi and Maizono, as this will also answer the questions on what happened at the end of my last fic's final chapter and soon you'll find out why.

Another thing, this fic's setting and story takes place during _**DANGANRONPA: ANOTHER EPISODE**_ , thus Komaru will appear here along with other DR characters.

Well then...read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ ** _Aratana Sutāto o Tsukurimasu_**

 _ **Future Foundation.**_

The scene shifts inside the base, where the 15 surviving students of Hope's Peak Academy are currently staying, and it has been two weeks since the death of Junko Enoshima, things didn't go well as everyone have hoped, as the country is still in chaos, as the streets are still full of rioters and despaired troublemakers, causing damage and killing anyone in sight, and the Future Foundation managed to recruit soldiers and policemen who were not infected by despair, and the organization gradually grew in numbers, and each of its members are helping each other in trying to restore order at every city.

At a room, Naegi just woke up after resting, and he noticed that Maizono is not here, and he guessed that she must have got up earlier, and he decided to go out and have breakfast, and there he is greeted by Maizono as she brought him breakfast, which he appreciated her efforts.

"Morning, Naegi-kun..."

"Ah, Morning, Maizono-san..."

"Glad that you wake up..."

"Yeah..."

"Here...breakfast..."

"Thanks, Maizono-san..."

"You're welcome...now eat up..."

"Okay..."

The next scene shifts within the base where the members of the Class of 78 are doing things to help Future Foundation in coming up with ways to restore hope to the citizens, and some of the students' relatives, and friends, are contributing in any way they can offer, such as **Taichi Fujisaki** , **Hiroko Hagakure** , **Aloysius Pennyworth** , and **Yui Sumidare**. Chihiro is creating new programs that can help in detecting any activities within Japan, Togami is scanning areas for any surviving Togami family members, and Kirigiri is scanning other parts of the country to see if there are any other survivors who are not infected with despair, and the scene shifts to Kirigiri and Yui, where the two girls are discussing if there is any chance that there are survivors within Japan.

"Any luck, Kyoko?"

"None so far, onee-sama..."

"Looks like we got ourselves a rough day ahead..."

"I agree..."

"But...I believe there may be survivors out there...who knows..."

"I know...and there is that possibility..."

"We should exert more efforts in finding them..."

"Couldn't agree more..."

Kirigiri agreed with Yui that there is a chance that there may be survivors within the country and all they need is hack into a functioning satellite and hook up with it so that they can get a full visual to see if there are any areas where there are survivors who may need help, and Kirigiri began to summon Chihiro and his dad and proposed to them the idea which the father and son agreed to this and said that they will get to work and see if they would be able to find more survivors.

"I accept your proposal, girls...and my son and I will get to work..."

"My dad and I will do the rest..."

"Thank you, Chihiro...Mr. Fujisaki..."

"This will help us find more survivors..."

"Okay...we will start right away..."

"Leave it to us..."

"Okay..."

"We're counting on you..."

Not far, Togami overheard the discussion and he is still in doubt if its a good idea to find any surviving family member, considering that his father banished them from the Togami family, but Aloysius persuaded his charge to give it a try as he believe that it would open their eyes and remove any hints of despair if they ever have one, as well as to prove that he is not like his father, and Togami was a bit hesitant in acknowledging Aloysius' words of wisdom, though the butler gently prodded him to try it as this is a good step in rebuilding the Togami family.

"Take my word for it, young master...it is a good idea to try and reach out to your exiled siblings..."

"Are you sure about this, Aloysius...?"

"Yes..."

"But still..."

"You are the heir...and this is your chance to show that you are not like your father..."

"...alright...I'll give it a shot..."

"That's the spirit, young master..."

"..."

Elsewhere, Sakura Ohgami is at the rooftop, watching the scene from afar, and she can tell that the streets are still full of rioters, and she is wondering if Kenichiro is somewhere out there, as she is aware that he still has a heart ailment and wished that there is something she could do to help yet she knew that her lover can hold on his own and is not the kind who would give up, and there Aoi Asahina came and saw her expression and talked to her to help ease her worry.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Asahina..."

"Worried about Kenichiro...?"

"...yes...but..."

"He's a strong guy...I'm sure he'll be okay..."

"I suppose you are right..."

"Have faith...I'm sure we will find and rescue him..."

"Thank you, Asahina..."

Asahina admitted to Ohgami that she too is worried as she has of heard anything from her family yet she is not giving up and expressed hope that she can meet them again and is sure that her family members are safe, and Ohgami nodded that Kenichiro is safe as well and the two watched the scene and are hoping for any good development that would help in containing the chaos within Japan.

 **-x-**

The scene shifts to a prison area where you can see Mukuro Ikusaba went there to see what her fellow Remnants of Despair are doing, and there the scene shifts inside the cell where 16 of them are restrained in strait jackets and are in a rather catatonic state, and are still in despair as they are aware that Junko Enoshima is dead, and they MOURN, in a despaired way, her passing and Ikusaba couldn't help but feel sad at their states as each of the 16 teens were feeling helpless and are moaning Enoshima's name.

"Enoshima-sama..."

"She is gone..."

"Why...?"

"Why would she leave us...?"

"She is our goddess..."

"Our savior..."

"We must do something..."

"We must despair..."

"For her name..."

"For her passion..."

"We should despair in her name..."

"Yeah...despair..."

"Enoshima-sama...please come and pick us..."

"Take us to paradise..."

"We beg you..."

"Enoshima-sama..."

Ikusaba sighed as she knows that there is nothing much she can do, and leaves the area as she herself wondered what she could do to help, and wondered if there is a way to bring the 16 teens back to their normal states, and there a Future Foundation member passed by, and saw Ikusaba, and as they passed at each other, the Foundation member spoke, telling Ikusaba that he is not receptive towards her and said she should be imprisoned along with the Remnants members, and that she, along with the 16 teens, should be executed at once.

"Hey..."

"..."

"I don't like you...you trash..."

"..."

"If not for the chairman...I'd kill you right here at there..."

"..."

"I'll see to it that you won't do anything foolish...got that?"

"..."

Ikusaba did not reply and remained silent as she sensed that there may be corrupted ones within the Foundation, and she decided to confide it to someone as she walked away while the Foundation member just glared at her, and he took his leave as well, and is hinted at telling the Foundation leader that the 16 teens should be executed at the soonest possible time.

 **-x-**

Elsewhere, Yasuhiro Hagakure is seen cleaning his crystal ball and there be accidentally sensed a vibe and held the ball, glancing at it, and sensed something and Hifumi Yamada passed by and saw what his classmate is doing and approached him, asking him if he is doing another fortune telling and there Hagakure told Yamada that he predicted that their classmates' important persons in their lives can be found, but said that some would meet their untimely demises, and Yamada wondered what Hagakure meant.

"Are you serious about that?"

"I'm serious, Yamada-chi! My fortune reading's accurate this time!"

"Geez..."

"I'm not making this up!"

"And how would you know about that?"

"I don't know...I just predicted it..."

"And you sure it's not just another cheap trick?"

"Of course not!"

Hagakure said that he predicted this and said he somehow managed to guess where other survivors can be found, and Ikusaba passed by and overheard it and she approached Hagakure and asks if he knows where the other survivors can be found, and there Hagakure hold his crystal ball and concentrated, and there he told her which place the survivors can be found.

"A place somewhere...?"

"Yeah...a place that's used to be full of technological stuff and..."

"Wait...I know that place...!"

"Huh? Where...?"

"Towa City!"

"Are you sure, Ikusaba-chi?"

"No doubt about it!"

"Uh..."

Ikusaba's eyes narrowed when told that Hagakure said that the place he guessed is Towa City, and Ikusaba know of that place and realized that Hagakure's guess may be right, and she told him and Yamada to tell Naegi about this, and the two boys nodded as they leave at once, and Ikusaba went to another direction to talk to one of her classmates to tell her about what she has in mind.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, and though there's no action yet, this served as a prologue of sorts, as it showed the Class of 78 doing their usual things after joining Future Foundation, and now you get to see where our heroes' first destination.

Naegi and Maizono appeared, though they are not doing their USUAL routine, but that will soon come as the story and plot comes first...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that the Class of 78 are being told about the possible survivors being holed up somewhere...and they will discuss it before hatching a rescue plan...

See you in 10 days...

Reviews are welcome...


	2. Tension Mounts

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot and I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter, and here the Class of 78 are assembled and are going to convene on what move to take once Hagakure tells his classmates about his prediction, and everyone is going to get involved, while Ikusaba talks to one of her classmates about what she feels about Future Foundation as a whole, so expect some suspense and tension here, so read on and enjoy!

Also, to answer some questions from some reviewers...yes, I will have a Yuta x Komaru pairing here...though they would appear in later chapters as I am building up the story...so have a little patience and the two will eventually appear...and there will be a possible romance between those two...

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_** ** _Tenshonmaunto  
_**

Elsewhere, Yasuhiro Hagakure is seen cleaning his crystal ball and there be accidentally sensed a vibe and held the ball, glancing at it, and sensed something and Hifumi Yamada passed by and saw what his classmate is doing and approached him, asking him if he is doing another fortune telling and there Hagakure told Yamada that he predicted that their classmates' important persons, or those who ate closest to them, can be found, but said that some would meet their untimely demises, and Yamada wondered what Hagakure meant.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean some would return to their loved ones...but some might die..."

"Are you sure about that? What if you're wrong?"

"I'm sure of it, Yamada-chi! Honest!"

"With an accuracy of 30%, that is hard to believe..."

"I know that I'm right! I predicted it!"

"And do you know where they can be found?"

"I think so..."

Hagakure said that he predicted this and said he somehow managed to guess where other survivors can be found, and Ikusaba passed by and overheard it and she approached Hagakure and asks if he knows where the other survivors can be found, and there Hagakure held his crystal ball and concentrated, and there he told her which place the survivors can be found.

"Hmm...I think I know where they can be found..."

"Where are they?"

"I think...it's in Towa City..."

"Towa City? Are you sure?"

"That's what my prediction says..."

"Anything else?"

"Um...no, Ikusaba-chi..."

"I see..."

Ikusaba's eyes narrowed when told that Hagakure said that the place he guessed is Towa City, and Ikusaba know of that place and realized that Hagakure's guess may be right, and she told him and Yamada to tell Naegi about this, and the two boys nodded as they leave at once, and Ikusaba went to another direction to talk to one of her classmates to tell her about what she has in mind.

 **-x-**

At Naegi's room, Naegi is taking his clothes off as he is about to take a shower, and as he is almost naked, he is approached by Maizono, as she hugged him from behind and tells him that she is unsure about what lies ahead now that they escaped the academy and that Enoshima is dead yet the damage to the country has not stopped and now she is worried that she may not be able to find her fellow idols, and Naegi turn around and held her in a gentle embrace as he talked to her in order to get her confidence back as well as to give her the mental strength to overcome the current challenge in their way.

"It's okay, Maizono-san..."

"But..."

"We made it this far...and we escaped the academy...saved everyone...and now we are here...we just regained our memories...all we need to do now is combat despair...and bring the world back to normal...you don't have to be discouraged..."

"..."

"We can't give up...we must move forward...don't be afraid...I'm here...our classmates are here...if we work together...we can do this...we can make this...I said I promised that I would protect you...and I kept that promise...I also said that we will find your fellow idol members...and I will keep that promise...and so should you...so don't be afraid..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Believe me...we can overcome this..."

"..."

Maizono listens on as Naegi said that no matter how hard it is, he will not get discouraged and will not give up, pointing out that their classmates are facing their problems head on, and said that he kept his promise to her and said he will honor it and promised to help her find her fellow idols while at the same time find his missing family, and those words moved her as she feels that her confidence is coming back to her.

"Feeling better now, Maizono-san?"

"Yeah..."

"So don't feel down...we will overcome this trial...and we will get our lives back..."

"You're right...what am I thinking...?"

"It's okay...it normal for you to feel that way...but I'm sure you can get past it..."

"Thanks, Naegi-kun..."

"You're welcome..."

"Naegi-kun..."

Maizono feels ashamed as she realized that she is acting selfish again, but he assured to her that she will overcome her personal trial and told her that with their classmates and Future Foundation's help, they can restore peace in the world and Maizono nodded and they hugged each other, which lasted over two minutes before staring at each other, and they slowly locked lips and made a passionate kiss and she slowly pushed him towards the bathroom and the door closed, in which you can guess what the two teens are about to do.

 **-x-**

Elsewhere, Ikusaba is walking the hallway until passing by a room where Kirigiri is in, and there she went inside and Kirigiri glanced seeing Ikusaba standing before her, and there she asks him if there is something she needs, and there Ikusaba told her about what Hagakure told her a while ago, and Kirigiri placed her hand under her chin as she is quite familiar about Towa City, and felt that there is a possibility that there may be survivors there, but Ikusaba then mentioned that there is a possibility that there maybe someone infected with despair within Future Foundation when bringing up the subject about a Future Foundation member having a hatred towards her.

"Are you sure, Ikusaba-san...?"

"Yes."

"Were you able to identify him?"

"No, I haven't..."

"I see..."

"Kirigiri-san...?"

"Listen carefully..."

"..."

Kirgiri stared at Ikusaba, and she can tell that she is not lying about what she just said, and this may be a cause for concern as wanting to have the Remnants of Despair executed borders on one wanting to spread despair by executing the ones who were already in despair, and she told Ikusaba to keep her guard up and ignore the threat aimed at her and not to rebut to the one who told her, and she said she will talk to the leader of the Foundation and discuss on what to do with the remaining survivors, which Ikusaba nodded.

"So you want me to ignore the threat aimed towards me, Kirigiri-san?"

"For now."

"...I see..."

"I will talk to the Future Foundation leader about this...right now do not retaliate unless you're being physically provoked..."

"..."

"That is my advise to you..."

"I see...very well...I'll take your word for it..."

"Good."

By then Yui came and noticed the rather tense atmosphere inside the room and asks Kirigiri what is going on, and Kirigiri told Yui about what they were talking about and told her to stay alert and not give herself away on anything, and Yui nodded realizing that they may be facing an upcoming threat that may strike them without warning.

 **-x-**

Meanwhile, Celes is at the cafeteria, sipping her favorite milk tea, and as she is halfway finishing her cup, Yamada came and tapped her shoulder, which startled her and accidentally spits the tea from her mouth and hit Yamada on the face, and she choked in the process while Hagakure sweat-dropped at the sight and as Yamada is wiping his face and glasses, Celes berated Yamada for his actions and the two began to bicker.

"YOU FAT-ASS! DON'T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry about that..."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Well...you see..."

"I DON'T CARE! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"But..."

"ARE YOU DEAF?"

"But..."

Hagakure then stepped in and broke up the argument and told Celes what he saw through his crystal ball, but she said that it is not her problem and told the two boys to tell the others about what he just said, and the two boys left as Celes began to make another cup of milk tea as she is dismayed that her tea time was interrupted by Yamada, and as she is about to drink, Yamada came back and told her that after the crisis is over, he would ask her hand and let him date her, and Celes choked on her drink and screamed at him to leave, which he did, and Celes was pissed as hell at what Yamada told him, seeing that Yamada has a LOOSE SCREW on his head and vowed never to date him.

 **-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a hallway where Kirigiri and Ikusaba are talking, and there they are discussing on making their next move on how to implement a rescue search at Towa City and how to get approval from the Future Foundation's leader, and as the two girls are discussing, the scene shifts to a nearby area where two unseen members of the Future Foundation are watching, they expressed displeasure that Ikusaba is roaming free and that they believed that she should be imprisoned along with the despaired survivors and that they should be executed at once for their crimes against the world.

"Who those kids think they are? They can't just strut their way around..."

"Patience, my friend..."

"Really...Ikusaba should be executed...along with those Remnants...I can't believe that the chairman allowed that Ilusaba to roam free..".

"She will get her due...for now let us wait...and then we will make our move..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"...fine..."

"The Remnants will be executed along with Ikusaba...that I promise..."

The two unseen members then vowed that they'll see to it that Ikusaba will pay for her role in causing the TRAGEDY, and they will see to it that the Future Foundation will support them no matter what, and they are confident that the Class of 78 will be powerless against their plot to punish the Remnants of Despair even if the Class of 78 tries to interfere, as the two believed that Naegi vouching for the despaired survivors is unjustified after what they did to the world, and the two left, not noticing that Ikusaba sensed them and she whispered to Kirigiri about it, and Kirigiri just nodded and told her to ignore them for now.

 **-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the prison cell where the 16 surviving members of the Remnants of Despair are held, and until now they are still in a state of despair as they lamented the loss of Enoshima, and each of them despairing wondered what they should do now, and after several minutes all they can think about is proclaim her name in a despaired way, and they began chanting Enoshima's name a bit loudly, which is echoed across the hallway.

"Enoshima-sama..."

"She is dead..."

"She is so dead..."

"Enoshima, my love...why did you leave us..."

"We need you..."

"We need your despair..."

"Please come back to us..."

"We want to despair..."

"Make us despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair like us..."

"Long live Enoshima-sama..."

"I want to be with Enoshima-sama..."

"Enoshima-sama...I love you..."

"Take us with you..."

"Make us despair..."

 **-x-**

Inside the bathroom, the scene shows that Naegi is slanted against the wall with Maizono kissing him on the lips, and the kiss lasted for five minutes before she sat on the toilet seat and slowly pulled down his brief, glancing at his PRIVATE PART which remained SHAVED, and Maizono stared at it before she placed her hand there, caressing his penis and Naegi swallowed as his organ began to harden, increasing in size until it achieved full strength, and his erection pointed a bit upward, and Maizono began to rub it up and down in a slow manner, feeling it throb and vibrate, causing Naegi to moan softly.

Maizono smiled seeing his reaction and continued to rub his erection, wanting to prolong it, and there she stopped as she took off her upper clothing until she is bare, and Naegi stared as he get to see her breasts, and Maizono made a bold move as she lean forward and puts Naegi's hard penis between her breasts and began to give him a PAIZURI, and he moaned a but loud as the sensation was strong, and he could feel his erection throb hard, as he never thought that something like THIS would feel so good, and he began to sway his hips to meet the rubbing.

After some three minutes, she stopped her action and made her next move as she began to brush her lips on the sides of Naegi's penis, giving light kisses before taking his HEAD inside her mouth, slowly tasting him and Naegi moaned aloud as the pleasure got stronger, and she could feel his erection vibrating inside her mouth as she continued to taste him.

After two minutes she stopped as she stood up and removed the rest of her clothes until she is naked and she took his penis and rubbed it against her WOMANHOOD, arousing her for three minutes before she had it impaled inside her and Naegi was being overwhelmed by arousal and he thrusts his hips, and his erection began to go in and out of her, and the two moan in pleasure as they began to have intercourse, and there Maizpno straddled onto him and Naegi held her hips and buttocks as he thrusts his hard penis in and out of her, and both moan in passion and are enjoying it, but then he stopped after four minutes, as he finally noticed something. Body odor. He realized that they need to take a bath and he told her about it, and though her body is aching for more, she came to understand him and reluctantly got off him, though he promised that they will do this after taking a shower.

"Sorry, Maizono-san...but we need to take a shower..."

"I...understand..."

"We can do this after we shower..."

"Okay..."

"Thanks..."

"Shall we...?"

"Yeah...we both stink..."

"You're right..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and as the chapter title suggest...there is quite a tension here, as Ikusaba get the cold shoulders from some of the Future Foundation members due to her being part of the Remnants of Despair. Hagakure managed to predict their next mission and Kirigiri is getting the Foundation's approval to mount a rescue mission.

Naegi and Maizono are "GOING AT IT", though it ended in a cliffhanger...but expect more to come...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that the Class of 78 are being told about the possible survivors being holed up somewhere...and they will discuss it before hatching a rescue plan...

See you in 14 days...

Reviews are welcome...

* * *

 _ **Announcement:**_

For those who want to see a Yuta Asahina x Komaru Naegi pairing, I'm inviting you to check out my new experimental fic, and the title is **Love In The Battlefield**. If you have time, take a look, and you might like it. Remember to leave a review after reading. Thanks.


	3. Awkward Moment

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot and I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter, and here the Class of 78 are assembled and are going to convene on what move to take once Hagakure tells his classmates about his prediction, and everyone is going to get involved, while Ikusaba talks to one of her classmates about what she feels about Future Foundation as a whole, so expect some suspense and tension here, so read on and enjoy!

Also, to answer some questions from some reviewers...yes, I will have a Yuta x Komaru pairing here...though they would appear in later chapters as I am building up the story...so have a little patience and the two will eventually appear...and there will be a possible romance between those two...

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _Kimazui Shunkan_**

The scene shifts at what appeared to be an apartment complex, which looked like it has been abandoned, which us likely due to the TRAGEDY that happened two years ago, and there the scene shifts to a room where a teenager, a girl who appeared to be 15 years old, is sitting on the bed, looking worried and is wondering what is going on, as she has been locked here after whar happened at Hope's Peak, as she was separated from her parents, and since then she was silently praying non-stop that someone would come and rescue her.

" _Onii-chan...where are you...? Please rescue me..._ "

The girl is identified as **Komaru Naegi** , she has been kept prisoner since then, a d she is kept alive due to being given food at a fixed time, and for now she has no other options but wait fir help to arrive, and all she can think of right now is her elder brother, unaware that her brother is currently at the Future Foundation HQ, and she wished that a miracle would happen.

Likewise, the scene shifts to another room, where a teenage boy, about 14 years old, is also kept prisoner, and he is keeping his cool since being brought here by force, and he is identified as **Yuta Asahina** , and he too was used as a hostage to incite his elder sister Aoi, to commit murder, it did not happen, and right now both he and Komaru are waiting for help, and are waiting for his instructions on what to do next.

" _Aoi-nee...I hope you are okay..._ "

 **-x-**

The scene shifts inside the bathroom where Naegi and Maizono are locked in an embrace, and both are naked and under the shower, kissing passionately as they are intending to calm themselves after joining the Future Foundation, and are facing the prospect that the next days ahead would be difficult as they are going to try restoring the world back to normal, and at the same time figure out where to start knowing that there's a possibility that their loved ones are still alive and are probably hiding somewhere, and after kissing, the two talked on what to expect in the coming days.

"Naegi-kun...can we really do it...? Can we restore the world back to thew way it was...?"

"I'm sure we can..."

"But...how...?"

"Let's believe in ourselves...that's why we were chosen to study at Hope's Peak Academy...we are to bring hope...and with our classmates...with the help of Future Foundation...I'm sure we can pull it off..."

"I see..."

"Have faith in yourself, Maizono-san..."

"O-okay..."

"That's the spirit..."

Naegi used his optimism to lift her spirits and said that he will come up with a a way to find their loved ones, and believed they can be found, as shown that Fujisaki and Hagakure found their parents, and he said that he still believe that his family is still alive and she should also believe that her idol group is still alive out there and she should not give up and face whatever come in her way, and this gave her the determination to move forward.

"Believe me...we will find your idol members...I will find my family...we will help our classmates...and we will restore the world..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"It's okay to be scared..but you must also face your fears..."

"You're right..."

"Don't worry...I'll help you..."

"Thank you..."

"Don't worry, Maizono-san..."

"Naegi-kun..."

Maizono was moved by his words and kissed him, and there they kissed passionately and he hugged her but then Maizono grabbed Naegi's hard penis and inserted it onto her WOMANHOOD, and Naegi's body reacted by instinct and thrusts his hips, and his erection began to move in and out of her, and she moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her leg around his hips as the two teens began to engage in intercourse.

After three minutes, Naegi stopped and Maizono wondered what is wrong until he took her hand and led her to the toilet, where he had her sit on top of the toilet tank, and he sat on the toilet seat, facing her WOMANHOOD, which remain shaved, and he slowly inserted his middle finger and began to explore her, and minutes later she began to moan as pleasure surged her body, and as he continued to explore her ENTRANCE, his left hand began to knead her breast and he inserted another finger inside her WOMANHOOD and continued to explore her, and she moaned a bit louder at the pleasure she is feeling as Naegi began to suckle her nipples.

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

"N-Naegi...kun...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

She moved her head sideways as her body reached a frenzy, and she couldn't take it and she got up and pushed Naegi against the wall, kissing him passionately, and as the kiss intensified, she sat on the toilet seat and glanced at his penis, which remained in full strength and fully shaved, and she began to grasp it with her hand and began to rub him back and forth, feeling it throb in every rub, and after a few minutes she took it inside her mouth and began to suckle it, and she could feel his penis hardened further and he moaned as the pleasure became stronger and began to buck his hips as he never felt this good.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"M-Maizono-san...aaahh..."

"..."

"Don't...suck too...hard..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Feeling the pleasure getting stronger, Naegi had her stand up, then made her face the wall and had her bent down and he began to insert his hard penis inside her ENTRANCE from behind and he began to move in and out of her, and the pleasure jolted them both as sensation was so good, and she began to moan as Naegi shoved his hard penis deeper inside her ENTRANCE, feeling his penis throb harder and harder and this aroused the two teens further.

"Ahhh..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"Ahh..."

"Ahh...N-Naegi...kun...ahhh...!"

"Maizono...san...aaahh..."

"Naegi...ahhh...Naegi..."

"Ahh..."

"Ahhh...your...penis...it's...getting...harder...aaahh...!"

His hips moved faster and can feel her ENTRANCE getting wetter and kept on the tempo, while Maizono was moaning louder as her body is absorbing more pleasure, and could feel herself getting more heated, and as the minutes passed by she could feel her body reaching its limit, as her breast and nipple hardening and felt her vaginal muscles clenching, and as Naegi continued to pound her genital, the sensations overloaded her senses, and Maizono moaned longer as she reached orgasm, and her body trembled from pleasure, which lasted about 30 seconds, but Naegi continued to move his penis in and out of her, and after about 20 seconds, he reached his limit, and shoots his SEED inside her, and his body trembled as he struggled to keep moving, thrusting his penis deeper inside her, and the scene shifts inside Maizono's vagina, where you can see Naegi's penis moving back and forth, his SEED ejecting from the HEAD, traveling through the inner walls and went towards her uterus, firing about 10 shots, and even after emptying himself, his penis kept on moving back and forth, doing it for a minute until his movement became slower as you can see his penis beginning to soften, and soon he slowly pulled out and slant against the wall, and Maizono turn around and lean towards Naegi, both are panting after the euphoria they felt.

"Hah...hah..."

"W-wow..."

"Are you okay, Maizono-san...?"

"Y-yeah...that felt...good..."

"This one feels...better..."

"Maybe...we should...do this...more often..."

"let's...save that...for later...we...still...have a...mission..."

"Yeah...you're right..."

By then Hagakure and Yamada came suddenly entering the bathroom to tell them about what they discovered, but were silenced at seeing their two classmates naked, causing an awkward tension between the four of them, which Maizono shrieked and Naegi moved forward to cover her naked body, which slowly attracted Kuwata's attention, and he is surprised to see Naegi and Maizono naked and began teasing Naegi for being LUCKY.

"Whoa..."

"Uh...Kuwata-san..."

"You really are the Luckster...you managed to hit the JACKPOT..."

"Er...um..."

"Nice one, Naegi..."

"Ah...it's not..."

"You're "pee-pee" is still SALUTING..."

"!"

This, however caused Maizono to go BALLISTIC, and screamed aloud, and outside Naegi's room, Asahina and Ohgami were passing by when they heard the scream, and they are about to go inside when the three boys came out running, where Yamada's eyeglasses were disshelved, Hagakure came out next, his crystal ball smashed on his head, and Kuwata was next, the pail stuck on his head, and Asahina and Ohgami asked what just happened having heard the screaming.

"You guys...!"

"What happened?"

"What was that scream?"

"And why are you in that state?"

"Was that Maizono-chan who screamed?"

"Tell us!"

"What is going on in there?"

"..."

The three boys stared sheepishly as they were too embarrassed to tell them that they accidentally saw Naegi and Maizono in the nude, and soon the rest of Class 78 and Future Foundation soldiers arrived after hearing the scream, and when they pressed the three boys to tell them what was the ruckus about, Yamada reluctantly told them what happened, much to the shock of the others, as they did not expect that Naegi and Maizono would go THAT far.

 **-x-**

At the assembly room, Ishimaru is shown giving Naegi and Maizono a stern sermon about their private activities, and saying they are to be blamed because they did not lock the door and thus the rest would walk in by accident, and both Naegi and Maizono blushed deeply while staring at their lap in shame, while at the same time, two members of the Future Foundation are staring at the scene, one of the two expressed dismay that the survivors would act so childish yet the other member said that this is a good thing as the teenagers need a breather after everything that has happened to them.

"Now, now...let's not be too harsh..."

"Those kids should know their place...this isn't a playground..."

"They've been through a lot...they needed a bit of fun..."

"This is not the time to have fun...and you know that..."

"You shouldn't always be serious..."

"Hmph."

"Ho-ho-ho..."

"..."

The two members are identified as **Kazuo Tengan** , an elderly man who founded Future Foundation, and is the leader, while the other man, who appeared to be in his early or mid-20's, is identified as **Kyosuke Munakata** , and he is the vice leader of Future Foundation, and he appeared to be cold and has a disdain towards the Remnants of Despair, and right now he is starting to get irritated at the antics of Class 78, but Kazuo urged Munakata to calm down and let the teens bond a little longer as he is sure that the Class of 78 would be a great asset in restoring the world though Munakata wondered if Kazuo is right about what he said.

"Are you sure about this, Tengan?"

"Of course..."

"But those kids need to know what they are..."

"They are aware of it..."

"Then they should..."

"Relax...I know they are ready..."

"Hmph."

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Two of the Future Foundation members finally appear...and this is where things get serious...

Poor Naegi and Maizono...first they were caught by Hagakure...now Yamada and Kuwata caught the two in the act...humorous, yet awkward moment...

Yuta and Komaru makes a cameo appearance...and they will soon appear more frequently in the upcoming chapters...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The rest of Future Foundation appears...and this is where the story begins...as they are now going to make their move in putting an end the the chaotic despair...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...

* * *

 _ **Announcement:**_

For those who want to see a T-rated Yuta x Komaru pairing, I'm inviting you to check out my new experimental fic. The title is **THE SUPER DUPER TREASURE HUNT ADVENTURE**. Aside from the Yuta x Komaru pairing, there is also the Naegi x Maziono pairing.

If you have time, take a look and leave a review.

Thanks.


	4. Assembly

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here woukd feature the Future Foundation, and the members will be introduced, especially after finally watched the new Danganronpa anime, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, and here you will see what roles they would play and hiw the Class of 78 would deal with this matter, especially as some would play foil to Naegi and the gang, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4:_** ** _Asenburi_**

About an hour later, Kazuo and Munakata summoned everyone at the meeting hall where they are going to have a meeting on how to undo the damage that Junko Enoshima has done, but when Hagakure told everyone that he believed that there are survivors somewhere in Japan, the Future Foundation members listened to what Hagakure said, which the rest listened intently when he said that he predicted that some of their important persons in their lives may be found at Towa City, and the rest of Class 78 asked Hagakure if he is sure about what he said.

"Are you sure?"

"And it's not a joke?"

"Maybe you're just fooling around..."

"Yeah...your prediction is so shallow...only 30% right..."

"Are you really sure about that, Hagakure...?"

"Yeah...be honest!"

"Where did you get that info?"

"..."

Hagakure said that he is sure and also said that he is not wrong, and most of his classmates are considering his words but Munakata asked if he can be sure about what he said, and Hagakure said that while he has no definte proof, he can be sure about what he predicted, and Naegi said he is willing to give it a shot, and he summoned Ikusaba as he wanted to ask her something about Towa City, but Munakata objected as he wanted Ikusaba incarcerated because of her role in bringing forth the Tragedy, causing an argument between him and Naegi.

"But Munakata-san...!"

"Silence! That woman should be executed!"

"She can be an asset for us!"

"She is a Remnant of Despair! She deserves death!"

"She deserves a chance at redemption!"

"Know your place...I make the decisions here!"

"If not for Ikusaba-san my classmates and I would have been dead!"

"How dare you...!"

Tengan then stepped in to quell the tension as urged the two not to argue as he tells Munakata not to let his hatred cloud his decision and there he summoned the members of the Future Foundation, and there the Class of 78 saw the Foundation members coming in, and they were somewhat taken aback as this was the first time that they meet a group of alumni from the academy and there Tengan introduced the members, and one by one the members stepped forward after their names were mentioned. The Future Foundation members shown are:

\- **Chisa Yukizome**. She is a member of the Future Foundation, and the leader of the  5th Division. Before graduating, her title during her time at Hope's Peak Academy was the _Super High School-level Housekeeper_.

Chisa is a petite, smiling woman in her early twenties, who comes across very cheerful and friendly. She has large green eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wears a white coat, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel, a pink dress shirt, and a black vest. She wears a black pencil skirt, black tights, and black mid-heel shoes. She wears a black band on her right arm.

Chisa is stated to be brave and hard-working, with a cheerful disposition. It's also stated that she can be quite air-headed or dense at times. She plays a role in keeping the tense atmosphere surrounding Future Foundation as relaxed as possible. Evidently, she is very devoted to her classmate, Kyosuke Munakata, and does not regret anything he asks her to do.

\- **Daisaku Bandai**. He is a member of Future Foundation and is leader of the  11th Division. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, his title was the _Super High School-level Farmer._

Daisaku is a dark-skinned man with a heavy, muscular build. He has rosy cheeks, cartoonish eyes and a wide grin. He has an afro and a goatee. He wears a pale brown suit, with the Future Foundation pin on its lapel, a white sweatsuit with a green circle design on his shirt, and wooden geta. He also wears a straw hat around his neck.

Daisaku's voice is soft and high, in contrast to his large build. He is described to be very gentle and loving, despite his powerful appearance. He is also very whimsical, and is fond of making up his own sayings.

\- **Great Gozu**. He is a member of Future Foundation and leader of the  12th Division. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, his title was the _Super High School-level Wrestler_.

Great Gozu is a tall, muscular man in his late twenties. His build gives off a very intimidating vibe and, as part of his persona as a wrestler, he wears the mask of a cow's head, with piercing red eyes and a scowling appearance. Underneath, he appears to have brown hair and a goatee. He wears a blue tie and a black suit, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel.

Despite his intimidating appearance, Gozu is gentle in nature and has a calm way of speaking. However, he is stated to be very terrifying when angry.

\- **Juzo Sakakura**. He is a member of Future Foundation and leader of the  6th Division. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, his title was the _Super High School-level Boxer_.

Juzo is a tall, muscular man in his early twenties, with an intimidating stature. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. He wears a heavy dark-colored jacket with thick fur trimming around its hood and a red symbol close to his left shoulder. Underneath, he wears a white sweat shirt, as well as black pants and long black boots. His Future Foundation ID is pinned to the reverse side of his jacket's top button.

Juzo's personality is very rough and prideful. He is stated to be extremely loyal to Kyosuke Munakata in particular, serving as a subordinate, and is unashamed of dirtying his own hands if it helps Kyosuke achieve his goals.

\- **Koichi Kizakura**. He is a member of the Future Foundation and leader of the  3rd Division. He is also a recruiter, who seeks out survivors to help grow Future Foundation Before the Tragedy, he acted as a talent scout for Hope's Peak Academy.

Koichi is a relaxed-looking man with pale eyes and ragged light brown hair. He has a pencil-thin mustache and goatee. He wears a worn down, white fedora, a faded dark blue tie and a black suit with the Future Foundation ID pinned to the jacket's lapel. He also wears light brown slip-ons.

Koichi is a seemingly whimsical man who is known to be careless. However he is also seen as a reliable person with a sharp intuition.

\- **Miaya Gekkogahara**. She is a member of Future Foundation and leader of the  7th Division. Miaya's title is the _Super High School-level Therapist_.

Miaya is a short woman with blue hair, held by a gray headband. She has blue eyes and long eyelashes. She wears a long, dark red scarf which hides the lower part of her face. She wears a pale brown jacket, a black vest, a white dress shirt, and a black skirt. She also wears long black socks and white slippers.

All that is currently known is that Miaya is extremely shy and thus doesn't speak.

\- **Ruruka Ando**. She is a member of Future Foundation and is leader of the  8th Division. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy, her title was the _Super High School-level Confectioner_.

Ruruka has lilac eyes and strawberry blonde hair, as well as a very cheerful appearance. She wears a pink jacket with thick fur trimming, yellow shorts, white socks and pink boots with multiple straps. She also has a yellowish hat, where she has pinned her Future Foundation ID.

Ruruka's demeanor is very friendly and inviting. She is a resourceful and skilled negotiator, thanks to her addictive candy. She has a strong hatred for people who betray her.

\- **Ryota Mitarai**. He is a member of Future Foundation and is leader of the  10th Division. Ryota's title is the _Super High School- level Animator_.

Ryota has a very skinny, somewhat frail-looking frame. He has heavy bags under his eyes and a withdrawn posture, giving him a cowardly or anxious appearance. He has short, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears a black suit with a green tie and the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel.

Ryota is a very timid person, but is known to have a strong sense of justice. Much like Makoto Naegi, he wants to fill the world with hope. Because of this, he worries constantly. Because of his anxiety, he appears to have trouble staying relaxed, and does not seem to get enough sleep.

Ryota was known as a divine animator. He would often lock himself in his room due to the many deadlines he faced. Because of this he was teased a lot by his classmates. Because of Ryota's skills he was sought out by Hope's Peak Academy as the Super High School-level Animator.

Although it is unclear how, Ryota managed to survive the Tragedy unscathed and resisted falling into despair like the rest of his classmates. It is assumed that he escaped Hope's Peak and was taken in by Future Foundation. Some time after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, he became the head of the 10th Division.

\- **Seiko Kimura**. She is a member of Future Foundation and is leader of the  4th Division. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy, her title was the _Super High School-level Pharmacist_.

Seiko is a tall woman with purple eyes and a sickly complexion. She has a pale grey hair and a respirator mask covering her mouth. She wears a dark-colored jacket, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to the lapel, a white dress shirt, a dark miniskirt held by a purple belt, long black stockings, and purple Mary Janes. She also wears purple gloves with a single white stripe in the middle. Her eyes give her a frightened or psychotic look.

Seiko is stated to have a reserved personality and a stilted way of speaking. As a pharmacist, she has an extensive knowledge of medicine and drugs. Much like Kyoko Kirigiri, she is conscious of how easy it is for people to guess what she is think through her facial expressions, so she hides her face behind a mask.

\- **Sonosuke Izayoi**. He is a member of Future Foundation and leader of the  9th Division. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, his title was the _Super High School-level Blacksmith_.

Sonosuke is a man with a tall, lean build. He has pale blonde hair, sharp brown eyes, pale skin and a serious expression. He wears a red trench coat, and wears his Future Foundation ID on his left shoulder. Sonosuke wears dark red finger-less gloves, baggy black pants and dark brown boots. It's also stated there is a multitude of weapons hidden in his coat.

Sonosuke is stated to be a "silent type", who avoids talking to others. The only exception to this is Ruruka Ando.

After the introductions, Tengan then told the survivors that they are to become members of the Future Foundation and each of them will be assigned to various Division and appointed Kirigiri as the leader of the 14th Division, and there Kirigiri made her move by summoning Ikusaba, and there Ikusaba came and Naegi asks her about Towa City, in which she revealed that Enoshima commissioned someone to create the Monokuma robots and said that the one responsible for mass-producing them is still alive and based in Towa City, and as Munakata is considering sending forces to Towa City, Kirigiri interjected and said that she would send members of the 14th Division to search for survivors, and Ikusaba will help in searching the city, which Munakata objected and Kirigiri defended Ikusaba, which caused an argument between her and Munakata.

"And you would easily trust a bastard who caused the destruction of society?!"

"While it is true that Ikusaba had a hand in this...she has proven herself in redeeming herself and risked her life saving us...and if she has information about Towa City...then would be an advantage for us..."

"I will not allow this..."

"Give Ikusaba a chance..."

"Denied..."

"As appointed leader of the 14th Branch...I will be responsible for Ikusaba's actions...I will see to it that she will not be a liability..."

"I say she be executed..."

"Then I will oppose you..."

By then the alarmed blared and guards came in reporting that two of the Remnants of Despair have escaped their cells and are already nearing the exit, which Munakata became livid, and as they glanced at the monitors, it showed that the escaped students are identified as **Nagito Komaeda** and **Izuru Kamikura** , and they boarded a jeep and escaped through the exits, and the guards give chase as Munakata blamed Ikusaba for this but Tengan calmed him down and said that right now they need to make a move on how to commence a search and rescue operation towards Towa City, and both Kirigiri and Naegi volunteered to make plans on making the search and rescue.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Okay...members of the Future Foundation members finally appear...and this is where things get serious...

Looks like the Class of 78 is going to have a rough time as Munakata wanted Ikusaba executed yet the ret were able to calm the tension even though Komaeda and Izuru escaped though unknown means...but this is where the story finally gets into play...and how our main characters would play a part into this now that they are to be sorted into Future Foundation's 14 divisions...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The Class of 78 are being inducted into the Future Foundation...

Each will have a role...

And there they will make their move to find the survivors at Towa City...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	5. Tension Within The Foundation

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here would feature the Future Foundation, and the members will be introduced, but this also would show that all is not what it seems, and the Class of 78 would soon learn of this first hand, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5: Kiso-nai no Kinchō  
_**

About 20 minutes later, the Future Foundation's fortress was secured, and so are the prisoners, and there Kazuo directed the guards to keep an eye on the Remnants of Despair due to Nagito and Izuru escaping, and there he told the Class of 78 that things will be difficult from this point on and said that Kirigiri's proposal to commence a rescue mission on Towa City would be difficult due to the chaos that is presently taking place, and Towa City may be no exception, but Ikusaba volunteered to go with her classmates since she has been there before and she may know certain areas where there would be survivors who are hiding, and Kazuo asks her if she is doing this out of redemption due to her playing a part in causing the Tragedy.

"Are you sure about this, Ikusaba-kun?"

"Yes."

"This is not just about gaining popularity...you must know...you played a hand that led to the current situation...it is not easy gaining trust after what your actions did..."

"I understand..."

"Still...are you willing to help us restore the world backnto its former glory?"

"Yes."

"But even after you helped...we still have to figure outnyiur ounishment after we..."

"I am prepared for that..."

Kazuo glanced at Ikusaba from head to toe, and can see that she is serious in helping as a way to atone for her participation in causing the chaos, and Naegi stepped forward and gave his endorsement, saying that her military background would be a big help, and that it was thanks to her that the Class of 78 was able to escape the academy, but then Munakata came and stood, voicing his objection in letting Ikusaba go, saying that Ikusaba should be locked up along with the Remnants of Despair, and made it clear that she and the rest should be executed at once, which Naegi objected, causing tension between him and Munakata.

"...and that is what I believe we should do to her..."

"Wait, Munakata-kun!"

"Are you still trying to defend this witch?"

"Ikusaba-san has already proven herself!"

"She is still a Remnant..."

"Give her a chance! We need her!"

"Mere platitudes..."

"No, they're..."

Sakakura came and also voiced his objection, blaming Ikusaba for the current mess the world is in, and Ikusaba only stared at the floor in shame, but then Sakakura punched Ikusaba on her nose, causing her to careen against the wall, blood dripped down and you can see her bleeding from the nose, and there Naegi confronted Sakarura, berating him for his cowardly actions, but he too was punched by Sakakura, and was sent back against the wall, his lips bleeding and Sakakura said that anyone defending the Remnants should also be executed, and there Ohgami stood in his way, telling Sakakura he has no right playing judge and executioner, and said she will take on anyone who has malevolent intentions.

"You got a problem, bitch?"

"Yes...I do not like what you did to my classmates...!"

"Give it a rest...she a despair! So I say we execute her!"

"You will not!"

"Are you THAT stupid?"

"What you did to Ikusaba and Naegi is unacceptable! You will have to face me then!"

"So you're picking a fight?"

"Yes!"

Ohwada joins in and is as angry as a bull, yelling at Sakakura for being a coward and for condemning Ikusaba unjustly as well as for punching her and Naegi, and tension is about to broke out until someone stepped in and confronted Sakakura, and to Sakakura's surprise, the person who just stood in his way turn out to be the Great Gozu, and told Sakakura to stand down and stop picking on the teenagers, saying that everyone has the right to make up for their mistake, and believes that Ikusaba is no longer their enemy, which Sakakura scoffed Gozu's words.

"Stop this at once."

"You too, BULL-shit?"

"What you did is cowardly..."

"Who gives a damn?"

"I do..."

"Stay out if this..."

"If you do not cease this at once...I will take you on...that I swear...for I am Great Gozu!"

"..."

As the stand-off takes place, Maizono, Kirigiri, and Asahina checked on their two classmates, and Hiroko checked on the two, saying that while Naegi would be okay, Ikusaba is badly hurt as she deduced that Ikusaba suffered a fractured nose, and Taichi shouted at Munakata and Sakakura to stop, saying that their actions are no different from Enoshima's campaign, and Tengan supported this, and urged Munakata and Sakakura to stand down, which Sakakura appeared unwilling to back down, until Chisa Yukizome stepped in and pleaded to Munakata to stop and said that they should let Tengan decided this as she believe that Tengan may have a plan to help restore the world to normal.

"Munakata..."

"What is it, Yukizome?"

"Please..."

"..."

"Calm yourself..."

"..."

"Please..."

"...fine..."

Seeing Yukizome's face, Munakata sighed mentally and glanced at the scene in front of him, and he reluctantly told Sakakura to stop, and the Boxer stared in disbelief, but did as he was asked and backed away, and there Tengan told Hiroko to take Naegi and Ikusaba to the infirmary to have their injuries checked, and both Munakata and Sakakura left, while Gozu went to Tengan asking him if he should keep an eye on Munakata, saying that Munakata's hatred towards the Remnants might promote hatred and may indirectly cause despair, though Tengan assured that Munakata is a good person even though he is cold.

"It is okay, Gozu..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I am sure..."

"But Tengan..."

"Do not worry...everything is fine..."

"Very well..."

"Thank you, Gozu..."

"..."

 **-x-**

At the infirmary, Hiroko and the medical staff had just patched up Naegi, as his lips were patched and he is not bleeding anymore, and Maizono hugged Naegi as she is relieved, and told him that she never thought that there were people who are acting like bullies and cold to others, which Hiroko agreed, and Naegi assured to Maizono that things would be okay, and said that Tengan would keep things in check though Hiroko confided to him that Munakata is somewhat charismatic towards members of the Future Foundation and she has a feeling that he might undermine Tengan's position.

"You better be careful, Naegi-chi..."

"Uh..."

"That Munakata...he appeared to be charismatic...and may sway the foundation members' opinion to his favor..."

"I...see..."

"So don't let your guard down..."

"Naegi-kun...I'm worried..."

"Don't worry, Maizono-san...it will be okay..."

"..."

At the other medical bay, Kirigiri is checking on Ikusaba, whose injury has been patched up, and now Ikusaba is wearing a guard mask to protect her fractured nose and there she told Ikusaba to be careful and not wander alone due to Munakata having the most influence within Future Foundation, though Ikusaba said that she deserved it after playing a role on causing the Tragedy yet Kirigiri said that Sakakura has no right attacking her unjustly and advised her to stick at her side so that she can protect her and keep them from laying a hand on her.

"...so stick with me for now, Ikusaba-san..."

"But..."

"Do not worry..."

"You might get into trouble..."

"I will handle it..."

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Naegi-kun placed his faith in you...and so will I..."

"Thank you..."

Ikusaba nodded and decided to stay by Kirigiri's side so that she won't be picked on, and there Yukizome came in and checked on Ikusaba, apologizing to her for what Sakakura did, and Ikusaba can only stare at her lap in shame, and Yukizome explained that Munakata is like that because of what Enoshima and the Remnants did that caused the world to become what it is today, and yet she said that if they get to know more about Munakata, they would appreciate him, but Kirigiri said that it is unlikely given what he showed earlier and how he had Sakakura treated Ikusaba and Naegi.

"I doubt that would happen, Yukisome-senpai..."

"But Kirigiri-chan..."

"All you can do now is keep an eye on Munakata..."

"Really...if you get to know him well he..."

"We already have...and we will steer away from him for now..."

"Um..."

"I am sorry, Yukizome-senpai..."

"..."

 **-x-**

Meanwhile, Asahina and Ohgami are at the other side of the hallway, and they are contemplating on what to do after witnessing what happened earlier, and they are having doubts if the Future Foundation is an organization that combats despair, and having seen how cold Munakata is, they wonder if they would really restore the world to normal given how Sakakura treated Naegi and Ikusaba, and Asahina is starting to wonder if they can stay here or not, but Ohgami tries to assure her that everything would be okay.

"Do not worry, Asahina..."

"But...Sakura-chan..."

"Let us at least put faith..."

"But after what they did to Naegi-kun and Ikusaba-chan..."

"Let us hope Tengan would do the rest..."

"..."

"Trust me, Asahina..."

"Okay..."

By them, Gozu came and overheard the conversation and told the two girls not to be discouraged at what they saw earlier, and said that with Tengan as head of the Future Foundation, he will see to it that Munakata and Sakakura won't have their way as they see fit, and he told the two girls that he believes that everyone deserves a second chance, and he believes that Ikusaba would atone for her past actions and help the Future Foundation in restoring the world to normal, and Ohgami told Gozu that it is good to hear from someone who is honorable, which Gozu replied that the feeling is mutual.

"It is good to hear this from you..."

"Same here...rest assured...I will see to it that no one bullies your classmate..."

"I appreciate it..."

"Thank Naegi for that..."

"Naegi s a good friend...he knows who to trust..."

"Yes...even I am impressed at how he managed to keep you going..."

"We will look forward into working with you..."

"Same here..."

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Celestia and Yamada are walking along the corridors to unwind after seeing what happened earlier, and they wonder if coming to the Foundationnis a good idea, and just now they came across a scene where **Sonosuke Izayoi** is laying on the lap of **Ruruka Ando** , as she is giving him a candy, and both Celestia and Yamada saw this and wondered if those two are a couple or not, seeing how they acted.

"..."

"They sure looked lovey-dovey..."

"Quite irritating to say the least..."

"Are you jealous, Celestia-dono...?"

"Not in your life..."

"Um..."

"Let's go..."

"Okay..."

Celes and Yamada turn around and decided to leave, but then a kunai dagger zoomed past them and struck a wall, and Yamada shrieked in surprise as Ruruka and Sonosuke walked past them, and she told Celes and Yamada not to get too comfortable here as staying in the Future Foundation is not like living for free and said that here they have to work, and to rid of despair, and she made it known that she does not trust people who betrayed someone in the past, like Mukuro Ikusaba, and Celes asks why say that, in which Ruruka said that despite her remorse, Ikusaba played a role in causing the world to fall into despair, and she is the Foundation's enemy, like it or not.

"And that is that..."

"Are you really that hateful towards Ikusaba...?"

"Don't act so innocent, you gambling bitch..."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard about you...and I am sure you would betray someone..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...you betrayed your fellow gamblers...stole their money...and if you try doing the same here...you will be dead."

"Is that so?"

Ruruka and Sonosuke left, and Celes just watched them leave while Yamada appeared terrified seeing how serious they are, while staring at the kunai dagger that remained on the wall.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Okay...members of the Future Foundation members finally appear...and this is where things get serious...

Looks like the Class of 78 is going to have a rough time as Munakata wanted Ikusaba executed yet the rest were able to calm the tension even though Ikusaba and Naegi got hurt in the process...

Looks like Class 78 won't be enjoying the privileges as Future Foundation members that easily given what they saw and how some of the branch heads are acting towards the 15 survivors...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The Class of 78 are being inducted into the Future Foundation...

Each will have a role...

And there they will make their move to find the survivors at Towa City...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	6. Appoontment And Appointees

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here would feature the Future Foundation, and here Class 78 is about to settle in as they are goong to be formally inducted to the organization, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Sen'nin Oyobi Ninmei  
_**

A week has passed, and the tension within Future Foundation has simmered down, and Kazuo Tengan began to get to work and summoned the Class of 78 students, and handpicked the students who would become members, in which he appointed Kyoko Kirigiri as leader of the 14th Division, with Naegi and Yui Sumidare as her members, while Aoi Asahina is appointed as the 13th Division member, which she was surprised to hear this, and Yasuhiro Hagakure is appointed as the 14th Division member, and Hagakure just smiled. Togami is then assigned as the member of the 14th Division with Ishimaru as his fellow member.

Tengan told Togami and Ishimaru to do their best, which Togami and Ishimaru replied with dedication and determination vowing to do everything they can tol hrlp those in need and to bring hope to the people all over the land.

"I will do my very best to bring hope back! This I swear as the Super High School-level Hall Monitor!"

"As heir to the Togami Family...I will see to it that despair will be erased...this I swear in the name of Togami.

"That is good to hear...do your bests...I am counting on you..."

"Yes sir!"

"Yes, sir."

"Kirigiri...you will be responsible for them..."

"Yes, chairman..."

"Good."

Tengan then glanced at the rest of the Class of 78 and approached them one by one, where surveyed each of the students and after a few minutes, he came up with a decision, in which he talked to them and told them he is assigning them to which branch they would go, and there the others braced themselves as Tengan made the announcement, and told each of them where they would be assigned to:

\- Chihiro is assigned to the 7th Division branch and will work directly under Miaya Gekkogahara.

\- Ohgami and Ohwada are assigned at the 12th Division, and will work directly under Great Gozu.

\- Hifumi Yamada is assigned at the 10th Division and will work directly under Ryota Mitarai.

\- Celestia is assigned at the 4th Division, working directly under Seiko Kimura.

\- Leon Kuwata is assigned at the 11th Division and will work directly under Daisaku Bandai.

\- Sayaka Maizono will be assigned at the 14th Division and will work directly under Kirigiri.

Tengan then glanced at the remaining two, which are Toko Fukawa and Mukuro Ikusaba, and there he talked to the two, saying that he excluded them as he wanted to discuss to them the situation, in which Fukawa couldn't be a full member due to having a "hidden side" in the form of Genocider Sho, while Ikusaba is under scrutiny due to her role in causing the Tragedy, but then Kirigiri approached Tengan and requested that Ikusaba be placed under her division and said Ikusaba would answer to her, which Tengan asks Kirigiri if she is sure about this.

"Are you sure about this, Kirigiri?"

"Yes, chairman. I will see to it that she will not cause trouble. I will have under my supervision."

"Hmm...I am still unsure about this..."

"I assure you...she will be a big help in my division...and she will be under my watch."

"Are you truly serious about this? There are those who are against this..."

"That is their problem. Ikusaba-san has proven herself...and thanks to her we mafe it here and saved Naegi and Maizono...so please, chairman...let Ikusaba join my division..."

"Hmm..."

"..."

Seeing how serious Kirigiri is, Tengan nodded and allowed Ikusaba be placed under the 14th Division, but Munakata came and overheard this, and questioned Tengan why he allowed this saying that Ikusaba is still with the Remnants of Despair, but Kirigiri confronted Munakata and said that she is no longer one given that Enoshima expelled her and that because of Ikusaba the Class of 78 was able to escape the Academy and thanks to her Enoshima has been defeated, dealing a serious blow on Enoshima's campaign.

"You still don't get it, do you...?"

"No, Munakata-san...IT IS YOU who don't get it..."

"Don't get full of yourself..."

"Your overzealous hatred would cause problem for everyone around you...Ikusaba is no longer our enemy..."

"She is still a Remnant of Despair...no matter how you sugarcoat it..."

"I will see to it that she will not cause trouble..."

"Then I will finish her off right now..."

"Just you try it...!"

Yukizome came and tries to quell off the tension and said to let Tengan deal with it and that with Kirigjri, she is sure that Ikusaba would not be a liability, which Munakata appeared displeased, but nevertheless relented, but vowed that if Ikusaba makes one wrong move he will eliminate her, and then left. Tengan sighed in relief seeing that the situation did not escalated, and then glanced at Fukawa, asking her how she would deal in controlling her Genocider Sho persona, and Fukawa just looked at the floor, feeling silent and left out, until Ikusaba offered to help Fukawa find a way for Fukawa to control Genocider Sho so that Fukawa would make use of it to help, which Tengan asks if she could do that.

"Perhaps there is a way to make use of it and put it to everyone's advantage..."

"Eh?"

"You have sophisticated equipment here...if we could use it...we might enable Fukawa-san to control her Genocider side..."

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes."

"I still doubt you given your tole in causing the Tragedy..."

"At least give me the means to right the wrongs that I done..."

"..."

Seeing and hearing this, Tengan thought about it, and told Fukawa that he would make her an intern member if she vowed not to kill recklessly and if she can manage to control her other persona, and Fukawa thanked Ikusaba for her help, and there Miaya approached the two girls and offered to help Fukawa find a way to control Genocider Sho, and both Ikusaba and Fukawa nodded and the three females left, and the rest left as well leaving Naegi, Kirgiri and Maizono, and they all discussed on what to do next which Naegi said that they should come up with a plan on how to split up once tney go to Towa City, believing that there are survivors there.

"Kirigiri-san...what will be our next move?"

"..."

"That's right...if our important loved ones are there...how can we get there and find them...?"

"Then we will use our resources to come up with a plan...and I will assign someone to lead the rescue effort...and since I'm assigned as the 14th Division head...I will have soldiers escort someone to lead the rescue...so for now we should get a map of Towa City and study the landscape and find the areas where the captives are likely placed.

"I see..."

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Naegi-kun...Maizono-san...have faith in my judgement..."

"Okay..."

"Okay..."

Naegi and the two girls nodded in agreement and Yukizome watched the three teens talk, seeing that they exhibit HOPE and had a feeling that there is hope on bringing back the world to its former glory, though she wondered how things would go as Ikusaba is made a member of the 14th Division. She is sure that Munakata is not pleased with this and hoped that he would not cause a scene as fighting amongst other members of the Future Foundation would leave them open to attacks.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to a room where Munakata and Sakakura are inside, talking. They were not pleased that Ikusaba is made a member of the Future Foundation due to her being with the Remnants of Despair, and Sakakura is visibly annoyed at Tengan letting Kirigiri take Ikusaba under her wing and said that he should have finished her off earlier, but Munakata said to let things go for now, and said that if Ikusaba makes a mistake then he will finish her personally.

"...so keep your cool and let's wait and see..."

"Are you serious, Munakata?"

"It is fine, Sakakura...for now."

"Hmph...I should have crushed her skull instead of hitting her face..."

"Nevertheless...we should keep an eye on the 14th Division...since zikusaba is now a member, she might do something that we cannot see..."

"Fine...and if I see her do something suspicious...I'm gonna crack her cranium till she's dead..."

"Easy...we should be careful...we can't just act like that unless we can show proof that she is up yo something...

"Tsk!"

Sakakura sighed seeing that Munakata has a point, and as much as he wants to go out and beat the hell out of Ikusaba, he did as Munakata asks him and restrains himself and not act rashly, and he had to be patient and wait for the events to unfold, hoping that things would not go bad for him and Munakata, and wondered what Tengan is thinking all this time, wishing that Munakata becomes leader of the Future Foundation so that there won't be anyone questioning him.

Elsewhere, the scene shows that Ruruka and Sonosuke are hanging out, and they too are not pleased with the fact that Ikusaba is made a member of the 14th Division under Kirigiri, and they wonder what Tengan is thinking, feeling that a member of the Remnants should not be made a member of the Future Foundation and that she should be locked up like the rest of the Remnants, and Ruruka is very suspicious of this, as is Sonosuke.

"Geez...what a day..."

"..."

"That Kirigiri-bitch...acting so high and mighty by making that soldier-bitch a member of the 14th Division..."

"I agree...I do not trust her..."

"Good thing we are in a higher division..."

"And if that Ikusaba makes a mistake...I will kill her on sight..."

"That's the spirit...here...have a candy..."

"Munch-munch..."

The two walked the hallway until coming to a room where Miaya is conducting an experiment on Fukawa, as she is using therapeutic machines to help Fukawa gain control and actions of Genocider Sho, with Ikusaba looking on, and Ruruka and Sonosuke are eyeing Ikusaba suspiciously, feeling that the Mercenary may be up to no good, and both vowed to keep an eye on her in case their suspicions prove to be true.

"Iyo-chan..."

"I know...if she makes a move to put the Future Foundation in trouble...I will kill her..."

"Good boy..."

"I really hate backstabbers..."

"Me too..."

"Let's go...?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Okay...Class 78 has become official members of the Future Foundation...finally...and this is where things get serious...

Of course there are those who oppose this...so Class 78 will have a rocky start...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The rescue mission commences as some of the division members are going to Towa City...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	7. Commencing The Rescue Mission

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story kics in as elements of DR AE commences, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_ _Kyūjo Katsudō o Kaishi_**

About two weeks later, the scene shifts at the conference room of Future Foundation, where everyone is assembled as they about to start their meeting, in which Kirigiri made a proposal on commencing the rescue operation at Towa City, as Miaya and Chihiro hacked onto the computers of Towa City and found some survivors hiding at various areas, and that the city is being overrun by remote controlled Monokuma robots, suggesting that someone is controlling them, and she proposed that she would assign some of her classmates to go find the survivors and evacuate them, which Tengan appeared to agree to her suggestion.

"...and that is my proposal..."

"I see...you sure have studied a lot, Ms. Kirigiri..."

"Yes, Chairman Tengan..."

"So you intend to rescue them no matter what?"

"Yes, chairman..."

"I see...I leave it at your discretion..."

"Thank you, chairman..."

"I akso see that you also agree to this, Naegi-kun..."

Naegi also agreed to this as he discovered where his younger sister, Komaru is, and he is assigning Togami to lead the rescue mission, and Munakata looks on while Sakakura asks if he is doing this because he wants to stand out, but Naegi denies this as he wants to save his sister and see if his parents are also there, which did not seemed to convince either Sakakura or Munakata. Togami spoke in defense of Naegi and said that he will go there to find Naegi's family and said that Ikusaba will tag along as she came up with a device that would take control of the Monokuma robots like she did at Hope's Peak Academy that led to Enoshima's defeat, but Munakata objected sensing that Ikusaba is up to no good.

"I am against it."

"And why is that?"

"Surely you know why..."

"Which is...?"

"Ikusaba is a Remnant of Despair...therefore she cannot be trusted..."

"I say this for Class 78...Ikusaba has redeemed herself...if not for her Class 78 woukd end up dead..."

"Open your eyes, Byakuya Togami...platitudes won't change facts...she played a role that led to the death of your BELOVED Togami family..."

"Ypu do not have to rub it on me..."

Togami stood with his word and said that Ikusaba is coming with him saying that he will keep an eye on her, and said that Taichi Fujisaki and Hiroko Hagakure are coming with him as their help would be needed and assured that he will take responsibility if anything goes wrong, and Tengan agreed with this and urged Munakata to respect the 14th Division's decision, seeing that this is worth a shot, and Munakata grudgingly conceded and not say a word, and all is set, and a few minutes later the meeting is adjourned and everyone left the conference room, and later the scene shifts at a board room where Munakata is watching at the window, and Sakakura is seething that a bunch of high school brats are calling the shots, not to mention that Ikusaba is with them and wished that he had a chance to kill her off before she joined the Foundation.

"..."

"Damn those high school brats...!"

"..."

"If there is a chance I'd kill that Ikusaba brat...!"

"Calm yourself, Sakakura..."

"But, Munakata..."

"Let's wait and see where this would lead to...and if what we fear happens, then we make our move..."

"Tsk...fine..."

Munakata is also not pleased with this and yet he kept his cool and told Sakakura to be patient as he will watch and see where this goes, and hoped that things would not go wrong, and in case a disaster or crisis strike, he will take charge and told Sakakura to be ready for anything, which Sakakura nodded as he is ready to rumble and wished that his opponent would be Naegi.

-x-

Several hours later, the scene shifts at the hangar where a high-tech helicopter is ready to take off as Togami, Ikusaba, Taichi and Hiroko are with him and the three are ready, and with them are several soldiers of Future Foundation, armed and ready, and they all boarded the helicopter and soon it flew off and is heading for Towa City, and things at the Foundation went quiet, and all returned to their stations, and later, Naegi is at the conference room and is in deep thought as he pondered on what to do with the Remnants of Despair, believing them to be victims of Enoshima's corruption and should be saved and restored to normal, but then Yukizome came and approached Naegi.

"Um...Naegi-kun...?"

"Yes...um...Yukizome-senpai...?"

"Can I ask you something...?"

"Sure...what is it...?"

"Have you seen Maizono...?"

"No...I haven't..."

"Really...?"

"Really..."

Yukizome asks Naegi if he has seen Maizono, in which he said that he hasn't and suggested that maybe she is somewhere within the fortress, and Yukizome nodded as she will look for her, saying that she wanted to ask her something, and as she left, Naegi wondered where Maizono is, as he knows that Maizono is not the kind of girl who would loiter around, and an hour later, Naegi is approached by Kirigiri and asks her if she has seen Maizono, which he said that he hasn't seen her, and by then Yukizome came and told him that she couldn't find Maizono anywhere, which caused him to start getting worried, and Kirigiri listens on and is told of the situation, and she wondered if Maizono is somewhere here, and told Naegi wait for another hour before they make the decision.

"Naegi-kun...calm down..."

"But..."

"Let us wait for another hour..."

"But still..."

"Perhaps she is somewhere here since this HQ is quite massive and she may have gotten lost...I am sure the soldiers here would guide her back here...

"O-okay..."

"Do not worry..."

"..."

-x-

Several hours later, the scene shifts at Towa City, where the helicopter arrived and the passengers alighted where Togami and Ikusaba are with them, and there they noticed that the city is not exempted from the Tragedy, as the streets and building are shown to have been damaged, and there they saw a condominium building, and deduced that Komaru and other survivors may be there, and Togami glanced at Taichi and Hiroko, who came out next, and told them to be careful as the two adults are heading for a place where they believe that there may be survivors, and he told Taichi to take care and call him if he needs support.

"Contact me if you run onto a situation..."

"I will..."

"You be careful as well, Mrs. Hagakure...stickmwith Mr. Fujisaki at all times..."

"I will...you be careful too, Togami-chi..."

"Fine. Now let us be on our way."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Hmph."

Taichi and Hiroko nodded as the two adults left, accompanied by 12 Future Foundation soldiers, and there Togami and Ikusaba left and entered the building, accompanied by the Foundation soldiers, and a minute later, two stowaways came out from the chopper, and they turn out to be Fukawa and Maizono, as they sneaked their way here for their own reasons, with Fukawa wanting to help Togami, while Maizono believed that her fellow idols members are here, and the two girls alighted from the chopper and bid each other good luck as they are going their separate ways.

"Okay...the coast is clear..."

"I hope Byakuya-sama won't berate me..."

"Me too...Naegi-kun is propbably looking for me..."

"Then we should go...find our loved ones...then get back here..."

"Right..."

"Good luck, Maizono..."

"You too, Fukawa-san..."

"..."

Fukawa then entered the building and carefully went to the stairs seeing that the elevators are being used, and she hoped that Togami would not mind her being here as she only wanted to help, and after several minutes, the scene shifts at the upper floors where Togami found Komaru as she being chased by several Monokuma robots, and the Foundation soldiers are fighting them as Togami takes Komaru with him as he told her that her elder brother sent him here to rescue her.

"What? You're a friend of my brother?"

"Yes...he sent me bere to fetch you..."

"Thanks...its been so long since I got locked up here..."

"Then you don't know about what occured in the last two years?"

"Two years? You mean I wss locked up for two years?"

"So you don't know...how carefree of you..."

"Eh...?"

"Never mind...follow me..."

As Togami is heading for the elevator, he gives her a Hacking Gun and told her how it works, and after that, he presses the button and the elevator door opened, where a Monokuma robot came out and fired a steel net, in which Togami shoved Komaru aside, in which she is saved but Togami is caught and pulled inside the elevator before the door closed, and Komaru is bewildered as she looked around and saw the Foundation soldiers are slowly being slaughtered, and a surviving soldier went to Komaru and led her towards the fire exit, and he told her to follow him as they are heading for the chopper so she can be evacuated.

"Follow me...the chooper is on the roof..."

"But...the guy in glasses..."

"We'll come back for him...but getting you out of here is our nain priority!"

"But we can't just..."

"No time! Hurry!"

"..."

"Once we get you out of here...I will contact HQ and call for reinforcement..."

"Onii-chan..."

As the two are about to go down the stairs, a Monokuma robot showed up, in which it has "bat wings", and the soldier radioed the pilot and told him to meet him and Komaru at the rooftop, and there the soldier told Komaru to head to the rooftop as the chopper is heading there, and Komaru nodded as she ran upstairs as the soldier deals with the Bat Monokuma, and after ten minutes Komaru arrived at the rooftop where she saw the chopper in the air but is flying erratically until she saw a Monokuma robot killing the pilot and the helicopter crashed to a nearby building, and the terrified girl realized that she is trapped, just as the Bat Monokuma showed up, holding the severed head of the soldier and Komaru became more terrified at the situation she is in, and tells the robot to stay away from her.

"Stay away!"

"..."

"Don't come near...!

"..."

"Stay back...!"

"..."

"Someone help...!"

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Looks like the story is now set as Komaru is the main focus here, but things get complicated as Maizono sneaked in and is now stranded in Towa City...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The rescue mission hits a snag as Komaru will have to fend for herself, though help is on the way to Towa City...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	8. On The Run

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story kicks in as most of the DR characters are scrambling around to stay alive as the Monokuma robots began their attack, and the DR characters end up getting separated, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7:_ ****_Jikkō-ji ni  
_**

As Togami is heading for the elevator, he gives her a Hacking Gun and told her how it works, and after that, he presses the button and the elevator door opened, where a Monokuma robot came out and fired a steel net, in which Togami shoved Komaru aside, in which she is saved but Togami is caught and pulled inside the elevator before the door closed, and Komaru is bewildered as she looked around and saw the Foundation soldiers are slowly being slaughtered, and a surviving soldier went to Komaru and led her towards the fire exit, and he told her to follow him as they are heading for the chopper so she can be evacuated.

"Follow me...the chopper is on the roof..."

"But...the guy in glasses..."

"We'll come back for him...but getting you out of here is our main priority!"

"But we can't just..."

"No time! Hurry!"

"..."

"Once we get you out of here...I will contact HQ and call for reinforcement..."

"Onii-chan..."

As the two are about to go down the stairs, a Monokuma robot showed up, in which it has "bat wings", and the soldier radioed the pilot and told him to meet him and Komaru at the rooftop, and there the soldier told Komaru to head to the rooftop as the chopper is heading there, and Komaru nodded as she ran upstairs as the soldier deals with the Bat Monokuma, and after ten minutes Komaru arrived at the rooftop where she saw the chopper in the air but is flying erratically until she saw a Monokuma robot killing the pilot and the helicopter crashed to a nearby building, and the terrified girl realized that she is trapped, just as the Bat Monokuma showed up, holding the severed head of the soldier and Komaru became more terrified at the situation she is in, and tells the robot to stay away from her.

"Stay away!"

"..."

"Don't come near...!

"..."

"Stay back...!"

"..."

"Someone help...!"

"..."

The Bat Monokuma said nothing and is approaching Komaru, and is ready to attack her but then Ikusaba showed up and threw a canister, which flashed and momentarily confuses the robot and Ikusaba grabbed Komaru and told her to follow her as they are heading towards the other side of the rooftop saying that the stairs at the fire exit have been occupied by several Monokuma robots, and that nearly all of the Future Foundation soldiers have been wiped out, surprising Komaru.

"Hurry..."

"But..."

"We can't stay here..."

"But...the others..."

"They're dead...and so are we if we don't get going..."

"..."

"We'll get you out of here..."

"..."

As Ikusaba leads Komaru to the other side of the rooftop, they saw an emergency ladder and there she told Komaru to go ahead, which she appeared hesitant, but then the Bat Monokuma showed up and Ikusaba opened fire using her sub-machine gun, but the robot appeared to be bulletproof, and is advancing further until someone intervene, throwing a metallic scissors which struck the Bat Monokuma on the eyes, which revealed to be the weak spot and the robot fell and was deactivated, and there Ikusaba turn around, seeing that the one who took down the robot was Fukawa, though in the form of Genocider Sho, and there Sho glanced at the two girls before taking the s issors back and then spoke to the two girls.

"You must be Ikusaba and Komaru, right?"

"Um...yes..."

"..."

"Relax, soldier-girl...I'm on your side...even though I don't like it..."

"Um..."

"What are you after, Sho?"

"I made a deal with the stuttering Fukawa..."

"Huh?"

"Explain..."

Sho revealed that Chihiro and Miaya used technological means that allowed Fukawa to "communicate" with her and though she did not like it at first, Sho agreed to let Fukawa "summon" her if needed, and this method also allow Sho to gain access to certain memories of Fukawa. Though Sho did not like the idea of "coming out" only for emergency purpose, she decided to agree for now seeing that she liked the idea of taking out Monokuma robots and KILL those who are controlled by lustful despair.

Ikusaba is somewhat hesitant as she is unsure if she can trust Sho given her lust in killing anyone, but decided to let her tag along just in case, and when Sho asked where Togami is, Ikusaba told her that he is still inside the condo, and the two girls and Komaru decided to go back inside to see if he is okay. As the trio went inside, Sho and Ikusaba took down the remaining Monokuma robots and checked every room, seeing that it was empty, and when they checked the elevator, Togami is not there, and Ikusaba saw the dead bodies of the Foundation soldiers, and she somewhat sensed that something is amiss, as if the Monokuma robots knew that the Foundation is coming, and right now she chose not to call HQ and decided to get Komaru out of here. The girls left the building and ran the streets to find anything that could lead them out of Towa City now that the helicopter is destroyed.

-x-

Meanwhile, Maizono is traveling the streets and she had a mixture of worry and determination, as she is starting to slightly regret sneaking her way here yet she couldn't pass up the chance that she might find her fellow idols members, and as she came across an abandoned bakery shop, she sneaked inside to look around, and saw that it was mostly empty, but then she went to the restroom as she felt a bit nauseous and vomited, and after a minute, she was okay, and wondered if she is feeling sick or not.

" _I wonder...am I having upset stomach or something...?_ "

As she turn around, there was a teenage girl standing and ready to hit her, and Maizono was taken aback that someone sneaked onto her, but the attacker stopped seeing that Maizono is unarmed, and after a few seconds, the attacker lowered the weapon, and it turns out to be a female teenager, and the two girls glanced at each other, seemingly recognizing one another and they slowly showed reactions of relief and joy, and they hugged each other as they cried.

"Sayaka-chan...?"

"No way...it can't be...!"

"Sayaka-chan!"

"Ayaka! It really is you!"

"Sayaka-chan! Thank goodness you're okay!"

""I'm glad that you are alive!"

"Me too!"

"I missed you so much!"

The teenage girl turn out to be **Ayaka Haneyama** , Maizono's fellow idol, and Ayaka told her that two years ago, a group of teenagers kidnapped her and her two idols and were forced to do poses on video before being locked up, and after some time, they managed to escape and were chased by Monokuma robots and the three idols accidentally separated and she ended up hiding here, surviving on pastries which kept her alive until now, and offered Maizono some, and Maizono began eating them as if she developed a huge hunger, which surprised Ayaka.

"Munch-munch-munch..."

"Whoa..."

"..."

"Wow, Sayaka...you must be very hungry..."

"Sorry..."

"That's okay...just eat up..."

"Any plans...?"

"Yeah..."

Ayaka then told Maizono that she intends to get out of here feeling that she might get caught, telling her that a group of children are terrorizing the city, describing that the children are homicidal and are killing adults, and Maizono sensed that Towa City is infected with despair, and she told Ayaka that they have to find survivors and then leave Towa City, and there the two girls grabbed the remaining pastries and left the bake shop, and a few minutes later, Ayaka and Maizono heard explosions and saw smoke billowing, and they guessed that it came from the bake shop, and they realized that if they remained there they would have been killed.

"Whoa..."

"Glad we left..."

"Yeah...if we remained there...we would be dead..."

"We better get going..."

"Right..."

"Where should we go next...?"

"Find shelter...then the other survivors...and then we call for help..."

"Okay..."

The two idols continued to run, and right now they decided to search the city for survivors, and their two fellow idols before leaving the city, and Maizono just realized that Naegi might notice that she is gone and is worried that he would berate her for her reckless actions, but she shook her head as she has come this far and just found Ayaka. She and Ayaka kept on running and not look back, and is determined to do what she has to do.

-x-

Back at Future Foundation, Yukizome approached Naegi, and he wondered why and there she asks him if he has seen Maizono, and when Naegi asks why, Yukizome said that she is looking for her for the past hour and has not answered her summons, and he wondered what is going on, and he said that he will find her, and Yukizome told Naegi to bring Maizono to her and said that she wants to ask Maizono some questions which Naegi nodded.

"...if you find her...tell her I want to speak to her..."

"Um...okay..."

"And that is an order..."

"...okay..."

"Good."

"..."

"See you later, Naegi-kun..."

"Okay..."

Naegi nodded as he left and searched the entire fortress to find Maizono, and after an hour, Naegi returned to the conference room where Yukizome is waiting, and he told her that he couldn't find Maizono, and both he and Yukizome started to get worried, until Kirigiri came talked to the two, telling them that she received a message from the unit where Togami and Ikusaba came, telling them that Togami's unit were killed, she is unable to contact Togami and Ikusaba, and the pilot told her that he saw Maizono sneaking out from the chopper before he was killed, and Naegi is shocked to hear this from Kirigiri.

"W-what...?"

"Yes...Maizono sneaked out...and is now at Towa City..."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am..."

"Maizono-san...why would she...?"

"She may have a reason for this..."

"But still...!"

"..."

Kirigiri sighed as she told Naegi that Maizono sneaked inside the helicopter and stowed away without Togami's knowledge, and all she can hope is that Maizono is with Togami and Ikusaba, and Yukizome had to comfort a worried Naegi as he stared at the table in utter shock, and Kirigiri glanced at the window, wondering what Maizono is thinking and why she would do such a reckless thing, as she had a feeling that Maizono is up to something, and hoped that she would be okay so that Naegi would not fall to despair if something bad would happen to her.

" _Maizono-san...what were you thinking...? Do you realize that what you did is causing Naegi-kun to get worried about you...?_ "

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Looks like the story is already underway...as Ikusaba and Genocider Sho have joined forces to get Komaru to safety and out of Towa City...though they will have to find another way after their chopper was destroyed, and Ikusaba sensed that something is not right here...

A character from DR: Another Episode shows up...and yes, Ayaka Haneyama is here...and Maizono's reckless action seemed to have paid off, having found one of her four missing idol members...and now they will have to navigate their way around Towa City...

Wait...is there something wrong with Maizono? First she vomited..and now she is getting hungry with a strong appetite...can you guess what this is...?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The Towa City arc continues as more action would be shown...and more characters will be INTRODUCED...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	9. Finding Survivors

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which most of the DR characters are scrambling around to stay alive as the Monokuma robots began their attack, and another DR characters shows up, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9:_** ** _Seizon-sha o mitsukeru_**

At Towa City, the scene shifts to the streets where Hiroko Hagakure and Taichi Fujisaki are running around, searching house after house to see if there are survivor that needs help, and so far all they find are corpses, which consists of only adults, and Hiroko wondered why only adults are there and no children, and Taichi is starting to wonder why, and is guessing that the children may have been held hostage, given that he and other selected adults were used to do poses in videos in order to cause the Class of 78 students to be filled with despair and cause murder.

"Really, Hiroko-san?"

"That's my guess, Taichi-kun..."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Blame it on Enoshima..."

"No arguments from me..."

"Well...what's done is done...we can't do anything now...except do what we can from this point on..."

"Right..."

"Let's keep going..."

As the two adults are running, they came to a stop as they saw several children are running, and terrified, and as the two adults are about to help them a huge explosion struck the children, killing and mangling their bodies in the process, and the two shocked adults were taken aback seeing that a Monokuma robot that is big as a bus came and is being piloted by a male child, and his face had a homicidal look and filled with despair, and both Hiroko and Taichi are shocked to see that a child would do this to other children his age.

"No..."

"A...young boy...he...just..."

"Looks like he's tainted with despair..."

"I can't believe Enoshima would do something this horrible..."

"Glad Yasuhiro did not ended up bring tainted with despair..."

"So is Chihiro..."

"Step back, Taichi...I'm going to try to reach to that brat...!"

"Wait, Hiroko...!"

"Hey you!"

The male boy is identified as Masaru Daimon, and he is snickering at what he just did, and Hiroko shouted at Masaru, demanding why he did that, and Masaru said that the kids deserved it because they refuse to join them in creating a world for children only and for siding with "EVIL ADULTS", thus the necessity to kill those who refused to heed their CALL to make a paradise for kids, and Hiroko can tell that Masaru has been brainwashed and told Taichi that reasoning with that boy is out of the question.

"Looks like we can't get through his skull..."

"My thoughts exactly..."

"Come on..."

"What now?"

"We run and outsmart that brat till the coast is clear..."

"I guess I can't argue with that..."

"Huh?"

"What...?"

As Masaru is ready to attack the two adults, something happened as another group of adults showed up and opened fire, shooting at Masaru and the despaired boy is taken by surprise as he had to back away and the group kept him busy and the group's leader approached Taichi and Hiroko, offering to have them shelter and told them to come with him, saying that it is not safe here.

"You two...come with me..."

"Thanks..."

"You saved us..."

"Thank me later...let's get out of here..."

"But...what about..."

"There might be survivors..."

"For now saving you is mote important...come on..."

"..."

"..."

Taichi and Hiroko sensed that they have no choice for now, and seeing that they are survivors, the two accepted the offer and went with the group and the leader threw a smoke canister onto the Monokuma vehicle which Masaru coughed and was disoriented, allowing the group to make a retreat, buying them time and they escaped safely, and afterwards, Masaru recovered and resumed his search for targets, vowing to find them and kill them.

-x-

Back at HQ, the scene shifts at the conference room as Naegi is watching as Kirigiri is talking to the leader of the 13th Division, and the two division leaders discussed about what to do as they discovered there are other survivors at Towa City and are talking about sending more troops to find them, while Asahina and Hagakure are on standby, and Kirigiri and the 13th Division leader are finalizing their plans, as she added that Maizono could be there.

"So one of your members is there at Towa City?"

"Yes."

"I thought Togami and Ikusaba were the ones you sent..."

"Unfortunately, Maizono sneaked aboard without permission..."

"What a reckless person...being an IDOL and all..."

"I will make preparations to get her back..."

"Okay...let me know if you need assistance..."

"Thanks..."

The two Division leaders came to an agreement, and Kirigiri approached Hagakure and he was appointed to go with the troopers and Kirigiri gave Hagakure the task of finding survivors, and FIND Maizono if he could, but also told to back away if the Monokuma robots appear, telling him that his safety is also his top priority, which Hagakure nodded though he appeared to have something else in mind and went along with Kirigiri's request.

"...and those are your orders."

"You got it, Kirigiri-chi!"

"And you should know when to back away..."

"Right!"

"Be careful out there, okay?"

"No problem!"

"Good luck."

"Okay...I'm off!"

After that, Hagakure went with the soldiers as the troops boarded the helicopter and leaves the base, and Kirigiri and Asahina turn around, seeing Naegi sitting on his seat, his hands covering his face and can see the stress he is going through and they can tell why, having Maizono stowing away and went to Towa City without permission and Asahina approached Naegi, assuring him that Maizono will be found and brought back here, and Naegi cheered up a bit yet he is worried on why his girlfriend would act so reckless, wondering what she is thinking.

"Feeling better now?"

"A little..."

"Don't worry...Maizono-chan will be found..."

"Why...what was she thinking stowing away like that..."

"I know she has her reasons...probably because she believes that the persons important to her may be there..."

"And she did not even confide to me...?"

"When Maizono-chan is rescued...we will talk to her...I'm sure we will understand her reasons..."

"Maizono-san...what were you thinking...?"

Kirigiri herself is also wondering what is going on through Maizono's mind and why she would do something like stowing away with Togami and his troops, until she recalled the video where the captives are shown and Kirigiri deduced that Maizono went there to find her fellow idol members and sighed that what Maizono did is indeed reckless, yet she couldn't fault the Idol seeing that Kirigiri would do the same thing if she were in Maizono's shoes.

By then Yukizome came and asks how things are doing, which Kirigiri said that all is according to plan and told her that Maizono is believed to have stowed away and is somewhere within Towa City, saying that she probably went there to find her fellow idol members and Yukizome sighed wondering why Maizono would do something reckless, but Kirigiri said that Hagakure is on his way there and he will find her if given the chance, and Yukizome agreed and is hoping that Maizono would be found and brought back here.

"...so keep your HOPES up...Maizono will be found!"

"Thanks, Yukizome-senpai..."

"No problem..."

"We are all hoping that Maizono will be found..."

"That's the spirit!"

"I'm sure that things will end in a happy ending...and if possible...I will sponsor Maizono-chan and Naegi-kun's wedding!"

"Um..."

"Don't worry, Kirigiri-chan...you will be the maid of honor..."

Naegi was listening as well as being silent, and hoped that his girlfriend woukd be okay, as he did not know what to do if anything bad would happen to her, and both Asahina and Yukizome assured to Naegi that Maizono would be okay and will be brought back safely, while not far, Tengan watches on seeing that things are okay for now and noticed that challenges have come in the way of the Class 78 members, and is confifent that the students woukd overcome the trials coming in their way.

-x-

Meanwhile, Ikusaba, Fukawa and Komaru are walking the streets, seeing that most of the cities are in utter disarray and ruins, and Ikusaba gritted her teeth realizing the magnitude of her indirect actions due to her blindly following Enoshima's orders and she deeply regretted her actions and all she can do now is to find survivors which she felt it is the least she can do to atone for her past actions. Fukawa looked around and saw that there are dead bodies everywhere and Komaru is visibly shaken at the sight, and Ikusaba placed her hand on Komaru's shoulder and told her to ignore the sights and said they will leave this city and reunite with Makoto.

"Komaru...be strong...just move forward..."

"..."

"You will be reunited with your brother...I promise..."

"Y-yes..."

"Fukawa and I will protect you."

"Th-thanks..."

"Now let us move forward..."

"Okay...EEEKKK!"

Suddenly, several Monokuma robots appeared, and Ikusaba brought out her weapons and open fire, while Fukawa took out the stun gun, electrocuted herself and moments later she took on the persona of Genocider Sho and joins Ikusaba in fighting off the Monokuma robots, and while keeping them back, a Pterodactyl Monokuma sneaked behind, fired a net, and captured Komaru, and she screamed for help and both Sho and Ikusaba were taken by surprise and realized that they were ambushed and Ikusaba told Sho to get to Komaru while she keeps the robots occupied.

"Sho! Go after them and save Komaru!"

"Don't order me around, you Van-Damme wannabe! And don't think you are good like John Rambo!"

"Fine, just go save Komaru!"

"Geez...I'm the Super High School-level Murderer...not a babysitter! But fine...I'll save her coz I want to kill those teddy bears!"

"Then we will meet at a nearby area!"

"You better stay alive or I will kill you!"

"Whatever..."

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

-x-

Elsewhere...the scene shows that a boy, who is aged around 14 years old, is seen walking, the road, and is nearing a bridge where it connects the entrance of Towa City and Tokyo, and you can see that the boy, tanned skin, earing a jacket, tanktop shirt, shorts and rubber shoes, arrived and took a rest. He is quite exhausted and is resting, yet he is quite upbeat. He is identified as Yuta Asahina, and he wondered where his family is and hoped that they are okay.

"Nee-chan...I hope you are okay..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Things are getting tense here, as Naegi is worried over Maizono, one of the Warriors of Hope appeared, Komaru gets captured while Sho and Ikusaba are busy, and Yuta makes a cameo appearance.

Hope you like this chapter...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows more action with Ikusaba and Sho as they try to get Komaru back, while Maizono travel around Towa City...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

* * *

 ** _Invitation:_**

For those who want to see a solo fanfic starring Yuta Asahina, I'm inviting you to check out my ongoing fic, titled " **Yuta's Seduction** ", which features Yuta getting caught in a situation that features romance, suspense...and YOU KNOW WHAT...

If you readers are interested, please take a look...you might like it...


	10. The Warriors Of Hope

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which most of the DR characters are scrambling around to stay alive as the Monokuma robots began their attack, and while three of our favorite DR casts are busy, you get to see more DR: Another Episode characters appearing...

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10:_** ** _Kibō no Senshi_**

Meanwhile, Ikusaba, Fukawa and Komaru are walking the streets, seeing that most of the cities are in utter disarray and ruins, and Ikusaba gritted her teeth realizing the magnitude of her indirect actions due to her blindly following Enoshima's orders and she deeply regretted her actions and all she can do now is to find survivors which she felt it is the least she can do to atone for her past actions. Fukawa looked around and saw that there are dead bodies everywhere and Komaru is visibly shaken at the sight, and Ikusaba placed her hand on Komaru's shoulder and told her to ignore the sights and said they will leave this city and reunite with Makoto.

"Komaru...be strong...just move forward..."

"..."

"You will be reunited with your brother...I promise..."

"Y-yes..."

"Fukawa and I will protect you."

"Th-thanks..."

"Now let us move forward..."

"Okay...EEEKKK!"

Suddenly, several Monokuma robots appeared, and Ikusaba brought out her weapons and open fire, while Fukawa took out the stun gun, electrocuted herself and moments later she took on the persona of Genocider Sho and joins Ikusaba in fighting off the Monokuma robots, and while keeping them back, a Pterodactyl Monokuma sneaked behind, fired a net, and captured Komaru, and she screamed for help and both Sho and Ikusaba were taken by surprise and realized that they were ambushed and Ikusaba told Sho to get to Komaru while she keeps the robots occupied.

"Sho! Go after them and save Komaru!"

"Don't order me around, you Van-Damme wannabe! And don't think you are good like John Rambo!"

"Fine, just go save Komaru!"

"Geez...I'm the Super High School-level Murderer...not a babysitter! But fine...I'll save her coz I want to kill those teddy bears!"

"Then we will meet at a nearby area!"

"You better stay alive or I will kill you!"

"Whatever..."

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

-x-

The scene shifts back at Ikusaba as she is fighting off a few Monokuma robots that are keeping her preoccupied and she is pinning her hopes on Fukawa to get to Komaru and save her, and right now she is using high-powered weapons to take down the robots, and right now she managed to take down four of them, with three more remaining and she started to recall that the Monokuma robots were mass-produced and started to remember where these robots came from, and she started to realize that someone is pulling the strings here.

"Someone is pulling the strings here...and with Junko-chan dead...then that means someone is following her footsteps...!"

Not wasting time, Ikusaba took out a chaff grenade and threw it towards the robots, and the grenade activated and it disoriented the robots and allowed Ikusaba to board a jeep and drives away, and after several minutes she saw Genocider Sho running and offered to give her a lift, and Sho sarcastically thanks Ikusaba for the offer, saying that she is getting tired of running and is losing sight of the robot that took Komaru away.

"Hop on!"

"Hee-hee-hee..,thanks, you psycho-soldier!"

"Let's hurry!"

"Yeah...the crybaby is getting ahead of us..,!"

"Damn..."

"Better drive faster, soldier-bitch..."

"I'm on it...!"

"Yee-hah!"

Ikusaba then stepped on the pedal and drives faster until they managed to get a sighting of the robot that took Komaru, and there you can see Komaru screaming for help, and Ikusaba took out a crossbow with an arrow that has a small chaff grenade tied up, and told Sho to hold the steering wheel as she needed to get into range and Sho sarcastically wished that she would get to kill the robot but Ikusaba said that she might hurt Komaru in the process.

"Sorry...but I willl do the shooting..."

"Dang...but I wanted to shoot..."

"You might hit Komaru in the process..."

"Hmph..."

"Trust me on this..."

"Fine..."

"Get ready..."

"You better do good...!"

Sho did as requested, and as the jeep is within range, Ikusaba fired the arrow, and hits the Pterodactyl Monokuma, and the chaff grenade activated and it disoriented the robot, slowly falling down and landed at a nearby building, but thankfully the robot landed quite safely, and Komaru was dazed, shaken, yet unharmed, and as Sho and Ikusaba arrived, they saw someone approaching Komaru, and there the scene showed that the person is revealed to be Nagito Komaeda, and he attached a metallic bracelet onto Komaru's wrist, and she asks what did he just do.

"Here you go..."

"Eh...?"

"You sure are LUCKY..."

"What...?"

"I sure am LUCKY..."

"What...what did you..."

"Now then...lets see if you can waver...between hooe and despair...if you fall in to despair...then you can become a stepping stone towards hope..."

"What...what are you...?"

By then Ikusaba showed up and aimed her gun at Komaeda, warning him not to make any wrong move towards Komaru, but Nagito just smiled and told her that she is rather an embarrassment and foolish into thinking that she could change the world just because she betrayed Enoshima, and he slowly backed away and Ikusaba aimed her weapon at him as she intend to capture him and take him back to Future Foundation when another homicidal child showed up riding a Monokuma-inspired robot, and he is wearing a strange helmet, and he is identified as **Jataro Kemuri** , and he challenged the intruders to a battle, and the distraction allowed Komaeda to slip away unnoticed.

Ikusaba tells Sho to get Komaru to safety which Sho complained, saying she wants to fight, but then she suddenly reverted back to being Toko Fukawa, and she is bewildered at the surrounding she is in, and there Ikusaba told her to get Komaru out of here as Jataro opened fire using his robot's weapons, and Fukawa grabbed Komaru and ran off just as they narrowly evaded an explosion, and Ikusaba began to retaliate by firing her machine gun, and though the bullets couldn't scratch the robot, it was merely a distraction so as to allow the two girls to get to safety as the firefight ensues.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts on the other area of Towa City as Maizono and Ayaka were walking the streets, looking for survivors, yet all they saw are corpses of adults, and some dead children, and there Ayaka told Maizono about how she and the other idol members were abducted and forced to do things on video, and there Maizono explained the reason why the captives were shown on video, which Ayaka was shocked, especially when told about the events that happened at Hope's Peak.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Ayaka-chan...you were used as hostages...and as a way to motivate us into committing murder...but a situation happened and that enabled me and my classmates to escape..."

"Junko Enoshima...why would she...?"

"Enoshima is crazy...and she paid the price for it..."

"Glad you managed to escape..."

"Right now lets find other survivors...and call for help..."

"Couldn't agree more..."

"Right..."

The two girls then came across another bake shop, and before they could enter, Maizono began to vomit, and Ayaka appeared concerned and asks her if she is okay, which Maizono assured that she is okay, and a minute later, the two girls entered the bake shop and looked around, and they noted that it was abandoned, and Ayaka began calling out anyone, but got no response, and there Maizono saw a refrigerator and opened it, where there are several food being stocked, and when they checked it, they found out that most of the food inside are preserved and safe to eat, and as Ayaka took some to eat, she is startled to see Maizono eating them like she is a hungry lion.

By then a teenage girl showed up, revealing that she is hiding here and both Maizono and Ayaka were surprised to see her, as they recognized the girl who had just emerged from her hiding spot, and this caused an emotional reunion as the three girls recognized each other, and they were glad to find each other after two years of no contact from one another.

"Sayaka...? Ayaka...?"

"Satomi-chan?"

"Satomi!"

"It is you!"

"Satomi-chan!"

"Satomi! Thank goodness!"

"I'm glad to see you two!"

"Satomi-chan! I'm glad that you are safe!"

"Whoa...good thing you managed to stay in one piece, Satomi..."

The teenage girl in question is identified as **Satomi Aoba** , and she is one of Maizono's fellow idol members, and she was among the captives used to make a video to provoke Maizono to commit murder, but somehow she managed to escape and hid here, and there Maizono explained to Satomi what really happened and how she ended up here, and said that they need to find survivors and find a way to contact Future Foundation.

Satomi then led the two girls to a hidden area where she stocked on food, and she noticed that Maizono is eating non-stop, and whispered to Ayaka what is going on with Maizono, and Ayaka whispered back and said that she noticed Maizono acting like that hours ago, and that she is vomitting twice, and Satomi is starting to suspect something yet she couldn't act on it as she is unsure and may be wrong, and for now the three girls began making rations and began leaving the bake shop and while traveling, Satomi asks Ayaka about what she noticed about Maizono so far since finding her.

"Well...Sayaka appeared fine..."

"Really, Ayaka?"

"So far..."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Don't know..."

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong, Satomi?"

"You see..."

Satomi asks Ayaka if Maizono has a boyfriend, which she says that she do not know, and when asked why, Satomi said to Ayaka that vomitting, and having large appetite and food cravings, which according to her, are some signs that a girl is pregnant, and Ayaka asks Satomi if she is suspecting Maizono to be pregnant, and Satomi said that she is unsure, and when they glanced at Maizono, they saw her eating quite a lot, and so far she appeared to be fine, and the two girls wondered if Maizono is pregnant or not, yet they chose not to question her for now and focused on getting help.

About 20 minutes later, they came across a library and the three girls decided to stop by there to rest, and when they settled in, they noticed that the library appeared abandoned, and the three idol members are resting and discussed about how and where to find survivors, as well as finding a way to get help, and by then, an elderly man showed up, and the three girls stood up as they braced themselves thinking he is an attacker, but the man asks them if they are survivors too, which Maizono nodded and the two began to talk.

"Eh? You're a captive too?"

"Yes...and for some reason I suspect that the kidnappers are making videos...I am not sure yet but..."

"May I ask for your same, sir?"

"...and that is my name..."

"I see...then that means you are being used to motivate my classmate to commit murder...!"

"What?"

"Are you related to Kyoko Kirigiri?"

"Yes...how did you...?"

The man introduced himself as **Fuhito Kirigiri** and Maizono was quite surprised and asks him if he is related to Kyoko Kirigiri, and when he confirmed it, Maizono told him that she is classmates with Kyoko and told him that his granddaughter is safe, and he sighed in relief upon hearing it, and there Maizono told Fuhito the events that happened and he is quite shocked upon hearing this, but then another man showed up and asks Maizono if she happened to know Sakura Ohgami.

"Yes...Ohgami-san is my classmate..."

"Is she...?"

"Ohgami-san is safe...she is with my other classmates..."

"That is good to hear..."

"Were you a captive as well...?"

"Yes..."

"Then we will get you all out if here..."

"Thank you..."

When Maizono confirms it, the man, who appeared to be 18 years old, smiled seeing that Ohgami is safe, and he is identified as **Kenichiro** , and there Fuhito told the three idol members that he managed to seek shelter here and said that Ohgami's family had been captured and has no idea where they are at the moment, and told the girls to rest here for the moment, and everyone began to settle down for now in order to regain their strength.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

While there was a lot of action shown, this chapter also features more of the captives who managed to escape, and they are the ones who are connected to Maizono, Kirigiri and Ohgami.

Moreover, Nagito Komaeda shows up...and gives Komaru a new problem. more on that will be shown in later chapters...

All they need now is to get help, though they might encounter some problems due to one of the Warriors of hope showing up and more may also appear along with the Monokuma robots..

Hope you like this chapter...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows more action with Ikusaba and Sho as they try to get Komaru back, while Maizono attempts to get help in order to have her and the other captives get rescued from around Towa City...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	11. Contact

**SesshokuSurvival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which most of the DR characters are scrambling around to stay alive as they attempt to get help...

Read on and see what would happen next...

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11:_** _ **Sesshoku**_

Elsewhere, the scene shows that Fukawa and Komaru are running the streets and wondered if Ikusaba is okay, facing an elementary school boy who is piloting a huge robot that packs a lot of weapon, and while running Fukawa noticed the metallic bracelet that Komaru is wearing and asks her where she got it, and Komaru responded that Komaeda puts it on her and she does not know how to remove it, and right now Fukawa opted to worry about how to find Togami and rescue him.

"Togami-san is still inside that complex that I escaped!"

"Darn...and we are too far from that place!"

"What is going on here?"

"I'll explain later...just keep running!"

"But the other girl?"

"She'll catch up soon...just keep running!"

"EEEKKK!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, several Monokuma robots appeared, and Fukawa took out the stun gun, electrocuted herself and moments later she took on the persona of Genocider Sho and began fighting off the Monokuma robots, and while keeping them back, another Monokuma sneaked behind, fired a net, and captured Komaru, and she screamed for help and the Monokuma robot is about to take her away but Sho threw a scissors and struck the robot on the head, damaging it and Komaru got out, and there a teenage boy, quite roughly the same height as Komaru, came and helps her up and asks if she is okay, which she is surprised to see what appeared to be another survivor.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Here...let me help you up..."

"Thanks..."

"Glad I managed to find people who are like me..."

"Were you...a prisoner too?"

"Yup...and managed to escape..."

"..."

The teenage boy, who is 14 years old, tan-skinned, is identifed as **Yuta Asahina** , and she noticed that he is also wearing a metallic bracelet, and he told her that he was also taken captive and forced to do a video, and by then Sho defeated the robot and reverted back to being Fukawa, and urged the two to run and the trio began running away, fearing more Monokuma robots would show up, and if they get captured it would cause more problems for them and Naegi.

-x-

The scene shifts back at the library, where Fuhito explained to Maizono, Ayaka and Satomi about himself, the Kirigiri family, and why Jin chose to become Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster instead of becoming a detective, and how things went rather peaceful until an incident happened at Hope's Peak, which caused rioting inside the academy, and when the incident was leaked to the media, society slowly collapsed, and there Fuhito said he was taken captive and forced to do a video, and there Maizono told him the reason why he became a captive, and he, Ayaka and Satomi were surprised to learn from Maizono that they were forced to do the videos so that the Class of 78 students would be forced to commit murder in order to escape and save their loved ones.

Fuhito glanced seriously after hearing the story from Maizono, and couldn't believe that a talented teenager like Enoshima would act quite deranged and want to turn the world into a dystopian anarchy, and is quite relieved to hear that she was killed by her own hand, yet the chaos did not stop and told the teenagers that someone may have inherited Enoshima's psychotic will as he told her that the children riding the Monokuma robots are causing mass murder towards adults, and that more children were being corrupted into doing murderous deeds while wearing Monokuma-themed helmets and masks.

By then Fuhito asks Maizono how she came here and found her two idol members, and there she told him that she is a member of the Future Foundation and she happened to stow away and came here in secret, and that is how she found Ayaka and Satomi, and there she said that they need to find a way to contact Future Foundation so that they can come and help the survivors, and Kenichiro asks Maizono if Ohgami is at the base, which she confirms it and he nodded in relief.

"So Sakura is safe then..."

"Yes."

"That is good to hear..."

"So you must be the one Ohgami-san mentioned..."

"Yes."

"When we get rescued, I am sure Ohgami-san will be happy to see you."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

By then more survivors showed up and Maizono is surprised to see them as the ones who showed up turns out to be the members of the Crazy Diamond Gang, and **Takeichi Yukimaru** is leading them, and it turns out that the biker gang survived, and they ended up seeking refuge here at Towa City, and Yukimaru smiled at seeing Maizono again, and there he asks her how Ohwada is doing, and she assured to him that Ohwada is doing fine, and said Ohwada would be happy to see his biker gang alive and well, and both Maizono and Yukimaru were glad to meet up again.

"Its been a while, Maizono..."

"Yes it is..."

"Though I did not expect that you would end here..."

"Its fine..."

"Oh."

"Okay then...we need to find a way to call for help..."

"You're right..."

"Now listen up..."

Maizono then told everyone that they need to find a way to contact Future Foundation, and Yukimaru thought of something until one of the biker gang members came and brought out a laptop, which is still functional, and a portable radio, which he said that if they manage to find the right frequency, they might make contact on someone, and Yukimaru nodded and the biker gang began to disassemble the laptop and radio parts and began toggling them together, and created a makeshift device and began testing it, and after sometime they managed to get it going.

Fuhito then began toggling the frequencies until the monitor lit up and someone appeared on the screen, which turns out to be Kyoko Kirigiri, and there she appeared elated to see her grandfather and Fuhito is glad to see his granddaughter alive and well, and the two began to talk and he told her where he is right now and said that he is with some survivors, and there Kirigiri saw Maizono, and there she told her to stay with them as she is going to send help, but then Naegi appeared and spoke to Maizono, his tone filled with worry and relief upon seeing that she is okay.

"Maizono-san!"

"Naegi-kun..."

"What were you thinking? You made me worry so much!"

"Sorry...I'm sorry..."

"Never mind...just stay with the others...I will send help and get you all out of Towa City."

"Naegi..."

"Please stay safe...I don't know what to do if anything happens to you..."

"I'm sorry, Naegi-kun..."

Ayaka and Satomi blinked their eyes seeing how emotional Maizono and Naegi are while talking to each other, and after the communication ended, the two girls asks her if there is something going on between her and Naegi, and Maizono admitted that she and Naegi are dating, which the two idol members gasped in disbelief, as they did not think that Maizono would fall in love with a plain-looking boy like Naegi, as they assume that she is dating a handsome and famous guy, and asks her what did she see in him and what made her fall for him.

"Seriously, Sayaka...?"

"You saw him saving a crane from a swimming pool at Blackroot Middle School...and...poof...just like that?"

"Uh-huh...like that..."

"Really? Like love in first sight...how romantic...don't you think so, Satomi?"

"Come on, Ayaka! If the guy is a handsome celebrity...I might dig it...but an ordinary boy..."

"Ayaka-chan...Satomi-chan...settle down..."

"Its okay, Sayaka...you have my vote..."

"Still...I want to meet this Naegi in person...I want to judge him myself to see if he's good enough for her...Ayaka, you're going to help me..."

"Come on, Satomi...we should be happy for Sayaka..."

Ayaka and Satomi sweat-dropped after hearing how she fell for Naegi, and they wondered if there is somethong wrong with her, as they couldn't believe that Maizono laid her eyes on Naegi after seeing him save a crane from a pool at their middle school and yet the two girls conceded that Naegi is good-looking, and they decided to support her decision, and hoped that they would meet Naegi in person so that they would know if Naegi is a good person or not, and right now the survivors would have to wait until help arrives so for now they will have to stay put.

-x-

At Future Foundation, Kirigiri is at the conference room where she is talking with Great Gozu, and there the two branch leaders agreed that he would personally go to Towa City and rescue the survivors, and will take Ohwada and Ohgami with him, and two of Gozu's branch members, specifically Ohgami, were relieved to hear that Kenichiro and the Crazy Diamond Gang are safe, and Naegi volunteered to tag along, but Kirigiri told him he can't and advised him to let Gozu, Ohwada and Ohgami handle the rescue operation, which he appeared reluctant to comply.

"No, Naegi-kun...you stay here."

"But..."

"You are needed here."

"But, Kirigiri-san...!"

"Don't worry...Ohwada-san and Ohgami-san will go with Gozu-senpai...so everything will be okay..."

"I..."

"Have faith in your friends and classmates, Naegi-kun..."

"..."

Kirigiri can tell that Naegi wants to go with them because he wants to see Maizono, and she knew that Naegi is needed here, but then Gozu placed a hand on Naegi's shoulder and assured to him that he will do everything to bring the survivors here, and both Ohgami and Ohwada told Naegi to have faith in them, and promised that Maizono will be brought back here, and Naegi reluctantly nodded, as they assure to him that everything will be okay. After that, Gozu and his team left as they prepare to leave the base to commence the rescue operation, and the room went silent as Naegi stared at the floor.

By then Yukizome came after hearing everything and she approached Naegi, placing her hands on his shoulders and told him that everything will be okay, and she is sure that Maizono will be brought back safe and sound, and noted that he loved her so much, and he admitted that he is so worried about her, and he is at loss as to why she would do something so reckless, and Yukizome admitted that Maizono did something reckless, but her efforts did pay off, as she managed to find survivors who turn out to be the ones used in the video to force the Class 78 students to commit murder.

"Cheer up, Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"Though what your girlfriend did was quite foolish...she did the right thing anyway."

"Eh? How so...?"

"Thanks to Maizono...she found the other survivors who were kidnapped...and now they will be brought back here...so in a way...she contributed a lot to the Future Foundation..."

"Well..."

"When your girlfriend is brought back here...you two need to talk...intimately."

"O-okay..."

Yukizome then told Naegi that once Maizono returns, he should talk to her in a calm way and not berate her, saying that if she were in Maizono's place she would do the same thing, and Naegi reluctantly nodded and Yukizome smiled and nodded, and then left as Kirigiri looks on, seeing that Naegi have calmed down and she sighed in relief, and all she has to do is wait, and underneath her stoic expression, her eyes showed that she too is worried about her grandfather, yet she is confident that Gozu and her classmates would reach to them and save them.

Outside, Sakakura was watching, and he sighed seeing that things were quite unbelievable that some of the Class 78 students would act so reckless, like what Maizono and Fukawa did, and heard that Togami went missing after heading to Towa City, and his eyes glanced at Naegi, wondering what the Luckster is made of and why Tengan has so much interest in him, seeing him as someone not worthy to be a Future Foundation member after defending Ikusaba, who is among the ones responsible for plunging the world into chaos, and he left as he felt disgusted watching Naegi.

" _Seriously...what does the chairman see in that brat have that Munakata don't...?_ "

Elsewhere, Ruruka and Sonosuke are at a room, in which she is giving him candies, and they are discussing about the current events, such as the Class of 78 being sorted to different branches and why Tengan allowed Ikusaba to become a member despite her involvement in causing the Tragedy. Sonosuke agreed and believe that Ikusaba should be executed along with the members of the Remnants of Despair, especially after Komaeda and Kamakura escaped custody.

"Seriously...the chairman has gone soft...don't you think so, Yoi-chan?"

"Yeah...either he's getting senile or wanted a younger heir..."

"You do have a point...Munakata is a natural born leader-type...why didn't the chairman took Munakata's opinion...?"

"..."

"Well, whatever...its not our problem, right, Yoi-chan...?"

"Right."

"Here's a candy for you."

"Dewicious..."

The two sighed as they wonder what should they be doing right now and yet they would have to wait for orders from Tengan, and Ruruka continue to give Sonosuke more candies which he graciously accepted, seemingly not caring about the status of the world right now.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. While there was a lot of action shown, this chapter also features more of the captives who managed to escape, and they joined the others and are working together to get help.

Ayaka and Satomi are shocked to find out that Maizono is dating Naegi, and even saw the Luckster...and now they want to see him in person if he is good enough for Maizono.

Yuta officially appears, and is now joining Komaru and Fukawa.

More Future Foundation members appeared...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Komaru and Yuta will be the main focus of next chapter...

Hagakure also takes the spotlight...

See you in January 2017...

Reviews are welcome...


	12. The Journey

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Happy New Year to all!

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which certain scenes will be taken from the novel Ultra Despair Hagakure as Hagakure himself will take the spotlight while tension flares within the Future Foundation...

Well, read on and see what would happen next...

* * *

 ** _Ch. 12:_** ** _Tabi_**

The scene shifts somewhere within the Future Foundation where you can see members of the 14th Division are assembled at the hangar, where Kyoko Kirigiri is giving the soldiers brief instructions on what to do, in which a search party will be sent to search for more survivors while the 12th Division, led by the Great Gozu, will deal with rescuing Maizono and the other survivors, and by then Kirigiri talked to Hagakure as she gives him some instructions on what to do explaining that she cannot afford putting him in danger if he does the foolish act of doing what Maizono and Fukawa did several hours earlier.

"...and those are my instructions."

"Yes, Kirigiri-chi!"

"And don't do anything foolish."

"Got it."

"Fukawa and Maizono are somewhere in Towa City...having gone there without permission...Togami got captured...I cannot afford letting you get captured as well."

"Um...sure."

"Do I make things clear?"

"Yeah...got it."

Hagakure nodded and promised that he will stick to the instructions he is given, which she nodded and she mentally hoped that Hagakure would not do anything foolish like what her classmates did. Getting Naegi to calm down is one thing, but if another classmate end up getting separated is another matter, and this is something she cannot afford to let it happen. Not far, Izayoi and Ando are watching the scene, seeing Kirigiri calling the shots on her division, and Ando commented that Kirigiri is acting "high and mighty" just because of her position, which Izayoi agreed, and commented that he should have finished off Ikusaba when he had the chance, but she told him to let it go, reasoning that the 14th Division is now in a mess after two of its members sneaked out and ended up lost, while another ended up getting captured and she felt it is just a matter of time before Kirigiri would be relieved of her position as leader of the 14th Division, which he agrees.

"That Kirigiri...she's a bitch."

"Yeah...I agree..."

"She thinks she is somebody just because she is a detective and the daughter of the late headmaster of the academy...what a joke."

"..."

"Sooner or later she's gonna get booted out."

"I hope so."

"Here Yoi-chan...have a candy."

"Dewicious..."

After that, the helicopter that carries the soldiers and Hagakure took off, and left. Kirigiri sighed as she has a lot of things in her mind, in which she managed to keep her cool under stressful circumstances, in which she managed to keep Naegi calm after finding Maizono somewhere within Towa City, but with Togami's whereabouts unknown at this time, she places her hopes on Hagakure and his squad in locating Togami, and hoped that things would turn out okay.

By then she came across Ando and Izayoi, and Ando began to subtly taunt Kirigiri, saying that her arrogance has caused problems with the Future Foundation, and it is now evident with protecting Ikusaba, and even insinuated that Ikusaba is the cause of Togami getting captured, and though Kirigiri kept her cool, her reply has a rather glaring tone and said that she will not tolerate anyone who speaks poorly about her classmates, and even said that her division DID ACCOMPLISH something, such as Maizono able to secure the missing captives, Ikusaba and Fukawa found Komaru, and Kirigiri reminded Ando to focus on her tasks at hand instead of provoking others, which Ando was fuming in response.

"Wh-what...what was that?"

"You heard me. You should focus on your job instead of criticizing others."

"How dare you!"

"Right back at you. Not once have I criticize your division, but all you did was waltz around and othong more. I have a lot of things to do, and yes, a lot of things have happened, Maizono and Fukawa sneaked abourd to Towa City against my orders, but their efforts paid off as they found the hostages, and though Togami-san got captured, I am sure that my classmates can find a way to help him, and while Ikusaba-san did play a role in the Tragedy, she is making up for it by helping us. So before you try criticizing others you should look at yourself first and think before you say anything."

"You...you purple-haired bitch!"

"..."

"Who do you think you are?! Just because you're the former headmaster's daughter doesn't mean you can waltz around like a prostitute! And stop glaring at me like that!"

"..."

Izayoi was about to draw his blade when Kirigiri stared at him and asks if he is also offended by her words and even dared him to attack her, and to his surprise, Izayoi could not bring himself to physically threaten her, and he just stood still in silence, and there Kirigiri told the two that being division leaders of the Future Foundation is not something to flaunt about and reminded them why they were recruited and what roles they play, and even challenged them that if they failed to contribute anything meaningful then they should just step down, which Izayoi and Ando glared as Kirigiri left, and Ando was fuming mad, though Izayoi urged her to cool down and ignore her, which she reluctantly obliges.

"Easy, Ruruka...just ignore her..."

"I really hate that bitch..."

"I don't like her either..."

"One day...she's gonna get it..."

"She will...but for now lets ignore her."

"Ohh...fine."

"Easy..."

"..."

After a minute Ando calmed down and she gives him a candy which he accepted and they walked away, though they vow to get even at Kirigiri for making them look like fools and are hoping for a situation so that they can have a reason to lay a hand on the SHSL Detective and 14th Division leader.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Towa City, where you can see that Fukawa, Komaru and Yuta are traveling, and as the trio are walking, the scene zoomed towards Yuta and Komaru, where they chat and started to get to know one another, seeing that they have something in common, which is that they were both abducted and brought to Towa City and forced to do poses for a video, and imprisoned for over a year.

"Are you staying here by yourself?"

"Yeah...been here for a few days since those crazy kids snapped this bracelet on me and let me run.,."

"Were you being chased by small-sized robot bears?"

"Yeah, I was...till I decided to hide at a bridge not quite far from here..."

"I see. Has anyone set foot on that bridge?"

"So far there aren't any...just me...but I hid there in case I'm being followed...but seeing that I've been hiding u der the bridge for a few days, I decided to come back to the city and find food..."

"I see...so are you also on the run...?"

"Sort of..."

Komaru approached Yuta, and glanced at him, and Yuta glanced at Komaru, who seemed to have taken a liking to her, and saw her wearing the bracelet and commented that he now met someone who has the same bracelet as him, and Komaru wondered if he is like her, someone who was forcibly taken from his home and brought here at Towa City, and there she asks him if he is, which Yuta confirms it, and said he was able to escape after the Warriors of Hope placed the bracelet on him before letting him go.

"Really...?"

"Yeah...but I'm glad to meet someone who is like me..."

"..."

"By the way...I'm Yuta Asahina..."

"Komaru Naegi...I'm fifteen...and you,,,?"

"I'm fourteen years old..."

"Guess I'm older than you...

"I suppose..."

Fukawa sighed as the two younger teens chatted until Yuta led them towards a bridge, which turns out to be the one that connects Towa City and Tokyo, and there Yuta said that so far there is not a single vehicle that made it past here, so he said that this area appeared to be safe...at least for now, and Fukawa wondered if Ikusaba would be okay as she stayed behind to allow Komaru to get away from here knowing that she is a skilled soldier.

By then, a Monokuma robot showed up, and this time its head has a horn of a rhinoceros, and is ready to charge itself to ram its target, and Yuta stood in front of Komaru as he intends to protect her, and Komaru became worried that Yuta might get hurt if he tries to fight that robot, but he said that he won't just stand here watching a cute girl get killed, and Komaru is taken aback by what he just said, but Fukawa then told Yuta to get Komaru to a safe distance which he questions why.

"I'll handle that thing!"

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah...!"

"How will you pull that off?"

"Don't ask...just do it!"

"But...!"

"Please...do as I say...!"

"..."

Though bewildered at the situation, Yuta did as told as he took Komaru's hand and went towards the bridge's pillar and hid behind it as Fukawa took out the stun gun and jabbed it on herself, shocking her and the electricity jolted her body and Fukawa turns into Genocider Sho and began to go into battle against the Rhino Monokuma, and Yuta stared in disbelief at what he is seeing, not expecting that a high school girl would be capable of taking on a Monokuma, though he could feel Komaru trembling behind him, and he can tell that she has been in distress and hugged her tight just to calm her down, and she accepted the gesture without question as the two younger teens watch Sho take down the robot.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Ikusaba managed to stall Jetaro and managed to slip away after the firefight ended, and Jetaro looked around seeing that Ikusaba has escaped, and resumed in using his robot to continue to searchnfor more adults to kill, and as Jetaro left, the scene shows that Ikusaba emerged from a corner of an alley where she hid there until the coast is clear. For now escaping is an option as she is unsure whether to harm a child or not but given that Jetaro acting homicidal, Ikusaba can safely assume that Jetaro may have been manipulated and brainwashed by Enoshima months before her death.

"Looks like Junko-chan may have brainwashed him into doing this...I should have spied on her more...had I known she did something like this I may have prevented her from POISONING those kids from the elementary division of Hope's Peak..."

As Ikusaba is about to leave to catch up with Komaru and Fukawa, another Monokuma shows up, this time sporting a cowboy motif and is armed with a gattling gun, and began to open fire, but Ikusaba managed to evade them and is hiding behind some abandoned cars, where the Cowboy Monokuma began firing away, punching holes on the cars with the bullets, and Ikusaba sighed as catching up with Komaru and Fukawa may have to wait a little longer.

"Guess joining Fukawa and Komaru may have to wait...I hope they ate faring well than what I am doing at this moment..."

-x-

Somewhere else, the scene shifts over the skies where several helicopters are seen flying, and the scene zoomed inside one of the choppers where you can see Great Gozu holding a device where its scanners pinpoint the location of where Maizono and the others are located, and there you can see Ohgami and Ohwada bracing themselves, as they expect that they may run into some resistance given the report they received earlier that Togami's team were ambushed in their attempt to rescue Komaru, and that Togami himself got captured.

Gozu then told his two subordinates to be ready for anything which the two nodded saying that they will face anything that comes in their way and will prioritize in getting the captives out of Towa City, which Gozu nodded and told them to only resort in excessive force if the situation calls for it.

"As you wish, Gozu-senpai..."

"You can count on me...I swear my words as a man."

"Good...and use only force if needed, otherwise try to avoid unnecessary confrontations."

"Yes, I will."

"Yeah, me too."

"Good. We are almost there. Be ready."

"Yes, sir."

"Yukimaru...hang in there...we're coming..."

The scene shows that the helicopters are nearing the vicinity of Towa City, and the 12th Division squad is getting ready as they are going to land there and find Maizono and the others, get them out of Towa City, and bring them to the Future Foundation HQ, so that they can be reunited with their loved ones. Ohgami is hoping that Kenichiro is safe as well as her family, while Ohwada is hoping to find his biker gang alive and well, and both are bracing themselves for anything as their mission would commence in 20 minutes from now.

-x-

Somewhere else, someone is seen traveling the ruined streets of Towa City, and she appeared to be a younger girl dressed like a gyaru, and she is identified as Kanon Nakashima, and she is bordering on shock and desperation, as she earlier witnessed several children in Monokuma masks massacring several adults, and shr narrowly escaped with her life, and right now all she can think about is getting out of here and find Leon.

" _Leon...where are you? Please come and save me._ "

Not far behind, a 10-year old girl is seen riding a Monokuma-inspired robot vehicle, and she is eyeing Kanon as she decided to play stalker, and then scare Kanon out of her wits, then psychologically torment her before taking her down. She is identified as Kotoko Utsugi, and she appeared homicidal as Jetaro, and right now she is secretly following Kanon and find the right moment to scare her out of her wits before chading her to a dead end.

" _Hee-hee-hee...I'm gonna scare the wits out of you..._ "

-x-

At the library within Towa City, the survivors are awaiting Gozu's team to arrive, and you can see Yukimaru and the biker gang as making improvised weapons to defend themselves in case some Monokuma robots show up, and then you can see Maizono eating away the food, and both Ayaka and Satomi were silently alarmed as they never seen their fellow idol member having such an appetite, and Satomi is starting to get suspicious as she has a feeling that this has something to do with Naegi though Ayaka urged Satomi not to jump to conclusions until they are rescued.

"Really...I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Satomi..."

"Ayaka, do you think that this Naegi may be the reason why Sayaka is acting like this...?"

"Satomi, we shpuld not jump to conclusions...not until we are rescued...and we're not sure if Sayaka is..."

"But you saw it...she vomited earlier...then she got hungry...and she is eating like a lion...what else do you need to know...?"

"But..."

"Once we get rescued, I'm going to talk to this Naegi and get the answers from him...and find out if he took Sayaka's virginity..."

"Satomi...!"

Fuhito is also observing Maizono, and at first he assumes that she was just hungry, but after overhearing Ayaka and Satomi's discussion, especially about Maizono vomiting earlier, the elderly detective is slowly coming up with theories about this, and is bracing himself if the ONE theory he came up with might be the case. Kenichiro approached Fuhito, noticing him staring at Maizono, and asks if he is suspecting about what he thinks is the case.

"Mr. Kirigiri..."

"Yes, Kenichiro-kun?"

"You've been staring at Maizono for a while."

"Yes, I have."

"Is there a problem?"

"I've been observing her. First she vomited, then she gets hungry and eating a lot of food..."

"Sir...are you suggesting that...?"

"I am not sure...but if what I suspect is true...then that girl must be protected no matter what...and if she is, then she may be the one who may inspire hope to everyone."

The scene then shifts to Maizono, who continued to eat food, unmindful of the others staring at her as she herself has no idea that in the next several hours she and the others are about to be rescued, and be reunited with Naegi, nor is she aware of what is happening to her body.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. While there was a some action shown, this chapter showed a prelude of what's to come in the next chapters, as Hagakure is set to explore on his own, while Komaru and Yuta are embroiled with a fight with a Monokuma robot, while the rest of the captives are starting to suspect something about Maizono...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Komaru and Yuta will be the main focus of next chapter...

Hagakure also takes the spotlight as he meets with someone...

The captives are about to get in to danger...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	13. Turmoil In Towa City

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which certain scenes will be taken from the novel Ultra Despair Hagakure as Hagakure himself will take the spotlight while tension flares within the Future Foundation...

Moreover, scenes from DR: Another Episode is also shown as Yuta and Komaru appear as well...

Well, read on and see what would happen next...

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13:_** ** _Towa City no Konran  
_**

The scene shows that the Rhino Monokuma began charging towards its prey, and Sho effortlessly dodged it as the Monokuma ended up ramming against the pillar, nearly hitting Yuta and Komaru, and Komaru shrieked and Yuta pulled her away as the Monomuma got stuck with its horn impaled, and as it tries to break free, Sho took advantage and took out several scissors and began to impale them on the robot's head, ripping off the circuitry until it got deactivated, and there she sneezed and became Fukawa again, and there Yuta and Komaru approached her as they realized that the coast is clear...for now.

"Toko-chan..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Thank goodness..."

"You sure are something..."

"We will have to wait here for a while..."

"Eh?"

"Do we have to...?"

"Yeah...we have to..."

Fukawa then told the two that they will have to wait for a while, saying that she has a bad feeling, pointing out that the bridge is too quiet and that it did not suffer any damage at all, and said that there may be a trap there which Yuta did not believe, and insisted that they should take the chance and try to escape, but she advised against it fearing that something is odd, and there she noticed the bracelet that he is wearing and she began asking him about it.

Komaru too finds it odd that Yuta has the same bracelet as well and she listened to the discussion as Yuta told Fukawa that he got the bracelet when he was set free from the apartment complex by the Warriors of Hope, and there Komaru recalled that it happened to her as well, and Fukawa wondered if it is a booby trap set by the Warriors of Hope but Yuta thinks its just a coincidence, which Fukawa felt that it is not, believing that this was planned out from the very start.

"Are you sure about that, senpai...?"

"That is what I'm thinking..."

"I don't buy it..."

"Geez...just listen to me, for once..."

"I've been waiting here for days...and so far there are no attacks here..."

"What if it's a trap...?"

"I think not...

"Just listen to me...!"

Their argument was cut short, however, when another Monokuma robot showed up, and it resembled an Octopus, and it is then joined by another Monokuma robot that resembled an electric eel, and they are slowly approaching the three targets and Fukawa was getting a bit jittered seeing that there seemed to be no end to this, and Komaru nervously aimed the megaphone gun at the two, while Yuta was watching the scene with worry as he realized that he lacked a weapon and is wondering how he could help the two girls in fending off the enemy robots.

Fukawa then jabbed the stun gun on herself and she changed into Genocider Sho and began to charge towards the Tako Monokuma and managed to evade the OCTOPUS arms as Yuta grabbed Komaru and run as the Unagi Monoku a began discharging high voltage beams but narrowly missed the targets and the scene became a free-for-all as the two robots are scrambling to catch their targets, and Yuta took the megaphone gun and fired at the Unagi Monokuma, but it had little effect, and Yuta was forced to run, but then he saw the Tako Monokuma and got an idea, and he told Komaru his plan, which she became nervous at what she just heard.

"You serious about this?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"But..."

"Don't worry...leave it to me..."

"But..."

"Trust me on this..."

"Okay..."

"Thanks, Komaru-san..."

Yuta told her to trust him, and she reluctantly nodded and she and Yuta began to provoke the robot to chase them, and it appeared to work as the Unagi Monokuma began chasing the two around amid the other battle between Sho and the Tako Monokuma, and as the three survivors are near to each other, Yuta told Sho to get out of the way, and he grabbed Komaru and duck, as the Unagi Monokuma used its tentacles to hit its target, but missed, just as Sho jumped out of the way and the tentacles struck the other robot, accidentally discharged its electricity and electrocuted the other robot.

There Yuta uses the chance to fire the megaphone gun and struck the robot, causing it to explode and the Unagi Monokuma was caught in the blast, and exploded as well, and the trio watched as the two robots were disassembled and fell apart, and by then Sho sneezed and Fukawa was back to normal, and Yuta gave the megaphone gun back to Komaru, and there the two younger teens and Fukawa went near the pillar of the bridge and sat on the ground, taking a rest as they try to figure out what to do next as Fukawa suspect that the enemy may have known their location, and they began discussing on where to move next.

-x-

At the east side of Towa City, a helicopter arrived where Hagakure's team got out, and are looking around to see if there are any survivors that need help, and as the soldiers began to look around, Hagakure came across an abandoned jewel shop and is about to enter it, having a semi-ulterior motive as he sees this as a way to earn money in order to pay off his debts, but one of the soldiers noticed him and asks what he is about to do.

"Sir Hagakure..."

"Uh...yes...?"

"Where are you going...?"

"Er...just checking the place out..."

"In there...?"

"Yeah...someone might be hiding there...might be a survivor..."

"I see..."

"Ha-ha-ha..."

Hagakure laughed sheepishly and came up with a convincing alibi, which the soldier did not sense anything suspicious and lets Hagakure go inside the jewel shop, and there Hagakure pretended to look for survivors, while secretly taking any available valuables in the process, hiding them in a small pouch bag and hid it inside his clothes, and pretended to tell the soldiers that the shop is empty, which they took it, unaware of what Hagakure just did.

However, several children in Monokuma masks came out and began to charge at the soldiers, and the soldiers, seeing that the children are unarmed, took them down by pinning them on the ground, and the soldiers are baffled as to why the children are wearing Monokuma masks, though the others suspected that they may have been brainwashed, and one of the soldiers contacted Kirigiri and told her of the situation, and she instructed them to restrain the children and have them brought to HQ to determine if they are brainwashed or willingly tainted in despair.

"Have them secured and restrain them..."

"Already done, ma'am..."

"Have them brought back to HQ..."

"Anything else...?"

"We need to determine if these children are controlled or fallen to despair...in either case, we need to have them snap out of it..."

"Yes, ma'am...huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I hear a ticking sound...coming from the helmets...!"

However, one of the soldiers heard a ticking sound from the Monokuma helmets, and the other soldiers also heard it, and Kirigiri heard it as well, and realized that the children were booby traps, as the next scene shows that the children exploded, as the Monokuma masks were laced with powerful explosives, which killed the soldiers and the children, as well as destroying the helicopter, and only Hagakure is the only one left due to being out of range, and he is horrified at what he saw and ran away in fear, wondering if this is karma for looting a jewel shop.

"No way...!"

-x-

At Future Foundation HQ, both Kirigiri and Naegi were shocked at the footage they saw before the transmission was abruptly cut, and they slowly realized that Towa City has become anarchial and suspected that someone is behind all this, as they never thought thay someone would use the children as sacrificial time bombs, and Naegi is visibly upset and angered at this, but Kirgiri urged him to calm down and hope that Hagakure is alive and well, unaware that Hagakure really survived the incident.

"..."

"Damn...someone is pulling the strings there...!"

"Naegi-kun..."

"I can't stand this...why would someone want to sacrifice those children?"

"Calm down, Naegi-kun...let us hope that Hagakure survived...which I believe he is as he went to an establishment to check on survivors..."

"I...see..."

"Do not give up on hope...that is your strong point..."

"..."

By then, Ando passed by and saw everything, and began to sarcastically remark that Naegi's LUCK is bringing the 14th Division down, stating that making Ikusaba their member is one thing, but Togami getting captured, Maizono sneaking out of the base, and Hagakure gone missing, she cruelly insinuated that Naegi is a curse and that him getting the Class 78 out of Hope's Peak Academy is just a LUCKY FLUKE, and teasingly suggested to Kirigiri to step down as the 14th Division leader reasoning that she failed miserably.

However, Naegi was pissed off and grabbed Ando by her collar and angrily shook her saying that she has no right to say that and berated her for acting so coldly and in his anger he told her that she should be thankful her division did not involve getting her subordinates killed off and even said that if she were in Hagakure's position she would soon regret her words, and Ando was ticked at being told off by a former underclassman.

"Wh-what was that?"

"You heard me!"

"How dare you laying a hand on me...a division leader!"

"Well how dare you acting so cold on a situation like this?"

"You're just an underclassman...and your only talent is being like a four-leaf cloverleaf that shows luck...a talent that I think is just a fluke!"

"You're the fluke!"

"Grr...let go you ahoge asshole!"

"Damn you!"

By then Izayoi showed up and placed a katana on his neck, threatening him if he does not release his hold on Ando, but Naegi only glared at him and refused to release his hold, and Kirigiri approached Izayoi and ordered him to drop his weapon, though he scoffed at her words and told her that she has no real skills in leading the 14th Division, and even told her that her only real worth is her family name, having heard about the Kirigiri family line of detectives, and sarcastically told Kirigiri that she should just play Nancy Drew and step down as 14th Division leader, and this caused her to glare at the SHSL Blacksmith, and a tense standoff ensued until Tengan came and ordered everyone to simmer down.

Izayoi reluctantly lowered his blade, and Naegi released his hold on Ando, but as he did so, Ando kicked Naegi on his groin and the Luckster knelt down in pain, and Kirigiri checked on him and she berated Ando for her action though Ando just strutted away until Tengan threatened her with saction if she does that again, and both Ando and Izayoi left the scene and both Tengan and Kirigiri checked on Naegi and helped him up.

Tengan then asks what just happened, and he is quite concerned after hearing her explanation, and told her not let such setback hold her down and advises her to continue what she is doing, which she nodded while Naegi is sullen and pissed at what happened moments ago but Tengan urged him to keep his cool and the Luckster nodded as order was restored before Tengan leaves the scene.

Not far, Seiko Kimura was there, having witnessed the entire scene, and she was angered at Ando's actions, yet she is also suspicious about the 14th Division, mainly because Naegi and Kirigiri vouched for Ikusaba and made her a member of the 14th Division, and now she heard that she and Togami went missing, Maizono sneaked out and is at Towa City, and now Hagakure went missing as well, and she wondered if she should cast doubt on Class 78, but then Daisaku Bandai passed by and saw Kimura staring at Naegi and Kirigiri, and there he commented that Class 78 is something, managing to defeat Enoshoma and survived Tokyo before coming here, but Kimura asks if Tengan did the right thing in allowing Kirigiri to let Ikusaba join the Future Foundation, and Bandai gave his response.

"I suppose..."

"Are you sure? Ikusaba was the one who cause all of these to happen...!"

"Actually...it was Junko Enoshima who made this...Ikusaba, I heard, was just following orders. And now she is making up for it by helping us."

"Can you really trust someone like Ikusaba, Bandai?"

"Naegi-kun and Kirigiri-chan placed their trusts in her, and since they have faith in her, then I suppose they were willing to give her a second chance...just like you when Munakata gave you a second chance after you were expelled from Hope's Peak a few years ago."

"..."

"Don't worry, Kimura-chan...I am sure they is a reason for all this...a d who knows, something good might happen sooner than you think."

"?"

Kimura is unsure about Bandai's comment which he said that if Ikusaba is willing to help and change her ways then it is a welcoming development, and told Kimura that if not for Ikusaba the Class 78 members would have died, and right now the Future Foundation should focus on restoring the world, and then he left the scene, leaving Kimura wondering if she should take Bandai's word for it or not.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at another room where you can see Ando throwing into a tantrum after what happened, unwilling to accept the fact that Naegi laid a hand on her and being told off, and though she got her revenge by kicking Naegi on his balls, she is still pissed off and wanted to make Naegi pay, as well as Kirigiri, but Izayoi calmed her down saying that by now the 14th Division is in a bad light due to numerous situations, including an apparent bad decision on Kirigiri's part, insubordination by Maizono and the deaths of their soldiers.

"Relax, Ruruka."

"Bow can I? That Naegi brat made a fool out of me!"

"You did get even by kicking his balls."

"I suppose you are right."

"And the 14th Division is already in a tough spot...and sooner or later the chairman will realize that he made a wrong choice aout putting the 14th Division in the hands of someone like Naegi and Kirigiri."

"Hmm...you do have a point."

"So relax."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Izayoi assured that Kirigiri and Naegi would get their comeuppances when the time comes, and is sure that Tengan would come to regret his decision for letting Class 78 into Future Foundation, which cheered her up, and thanked him for the ENCOURAGING WORDS, offering him a candy as reward for sticking up for her and for supporting her up to this time.

"Thanks, Yoi-chan."

"Sure, no problem."

"You're the only one I can lean on."

"Yeah."

"Here."

"Huh?"

"Have a candy."

"Dewicious."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. While there was a some action shown, this chapter showed a prelude of what's to come in the next chapters, as Hagakure is set to explore on his own, while Komaru and Yuta are embroiled with a fight with a Monokuma robot, while tension arises within Future Foundation, with Naegi falling victim to Ando's groin kick...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on Hagakure, Yuta and Komaru...also the captives are about to get in to danger...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	14. A Fortune Teller's Folly

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which certain scenes will be taken from the novel Ultra Despair Hagakure as Hagakure himself will take the spotlight within this chapter

Moreover, scenes from DR: Another Episode is also shown as Yuta and Komaru appear as well...

Well, read on and see what would happen next...

* * *

 ** _Ch. 14:_** ** _Uranaishi no Orokamono_** ** _  
_**

A few minutes after the explosion, you can see Hagakure running for his life as he is scared as a stiff after seeing the children in Monokuma masks exploded, which took out his squad and the helicopter, and now having no means to escape, the SHSL Fortune teller had to find a way to hide and call for help, and as he was running, he came across a group of children, all wearing Monokuma masks, and he is fearful as he believed that they may be booby-trapped, and there a group of adults were seen trapped in a corner, and they fearfully told the children to stay away from them.

"NO !"

"STAY BACK!"

"GO AWAY, YOU CRAZY BRATS!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!"

"DAMN YOU BRATS!"

"SOMEONE HELP US!"

However, the masked children said nothing, as they walked slowly towards them and you can hear an audio recording from the masks, which shows that the one controlling the children is promoting despair, and this gives an eerie and despair-inducing atmosphere which sends the adults screaming in fear as the recording began to get louder and further sends the adults cringing in despair.

"In the name of Enoshima-sama..."

"We will bring you to her..."

"You must despair..."

"Yes...despair..."

"Despair like the rest of us..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

Hagakure hid behind the corner of an alley as he watches the scene unfold, and there you can see the masked children surrounding the trapped adults and the next moment they exploded, and the explosion was so loud that Hagakure hid behind the corner as debris flew and when he peeked again, he was horrified to see bodies dismembered and the ground is like a pool of blood and organs, and he ran off in fear, and is slightly regretting having accepted the assignment that Kirigiri assigned him, and wished he could find help and have the Future Foundation rescue him.

"Oh man...what have I gotten myself into?"

In his desperation to escape, he unknowingly went to a corner of a street, where an army of remote-controlled Monokuma robots are stationed, having massacred some adult survivors, and now they found Hagakure, and they slowly went towards the Future Foundation member, which he became intoxicated with fear and runs off, and managed to hide inside an abandoned pawnshop, where the robots barely missed him and went ahead in their search of their target.

Hagakure sighed in relief that the robots have left, and as he surveyed the area he finds out a out the place and uses the chance to find anything he could take, and succeeded in getting some cash and items such as rings and necklaces, feeling a bit of hope that he could earn money to pay off his debts, and as he continued to ransack the shop, an eerie moment enveloped the scene, which he felt it and hid underneath a desk and a moment later, a Monokuma robot came, and surveyed the area, and found another survivor hiding behind a door and grabbed the survivor and dragged him out, in which he begged for mercy, but the robot simply ignored him.

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

"..."

"NO!"

"..."

"LET GO OF ME!"

"..."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"..."

As the adult survivor was outside the shop, you can hear the sounds of guns firing and it is evident that he was killed off, and Hagakure was shaking in fear and went into a panicked frenzy, running out of the shop and ran towards the streets, alerting the robot and began to give chase, which it fired a net and the SHSL Fortune Teller was caught, and he screamed for mercy but the robot said nothing and is about to kill him off when someone came, armed with the megaphone gun ans fired away, destroying the Monokuma, and she helps Hagakure out of the net.

Hagakure gets up and thanked the person, who appeared to be a teenager and has an appearance of a gyaru. But before they can talk, another pair of Monokuma robots showed up and are ready to mount another attack, which Hagakure and the girl immediately ran off until managing to lose them by going to a corner and exiting to a other alley, and after that the two manage to escape the Monokumas and then introduce themselves.

"Whoa...thanks!"

"Sure, no problem."

"I owe you one!"

"Its nothing. By the way, my name is **Kanon Nakashima**."

"Yasuhiro Hagakure. I'm from the Future Foundation."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...um...something wrong?"

"...well...no..."

Kanon learns that Yasuhiro is part of the Future Foundation, and seems shocked. He finds her quite attractive, but pokes fun at her after she speaks with a gyaru slang. She begins to break down crying for some reason he doesn't know. After she calms down, she explains her own situation as a Target.

-x-

Somewhere else within Towa City, the scene shows that Genocider Sho had just defeated the Monokuma robot and reverted back to being Fukawa, and she checked on Komaru and Yuta, seeing that they are safe, and the trio took a rest as they surveyed the area, seeing that they are next to the bridge, and they are about to cross it when Fukawa noticed that the two younger teens are wearing the bracelets, and asks them how and why they were fitted with it, which they said they were snapped on their wrists by someone.

"Some kids snapped it on me before letting me go..."

"...the same happened to me as well..."

"Really, Komaru-chan...?

"Yeah...really."

"I guess I wasn't the only one..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well..."

"Yuta-kun!"

Fukawa sensed that something is odd here as to why someone would snap the bracelets on the two then let them go, but then Komaru noticed that the bridge is leading to the other side, and Yuta said that the bridge leads to the exit border and connects to Tokyo, and this made Komaru a bit excited as she wanted to leave Towa City and find her family, and Yuta jumped in as well as he too wa ted to find his family.

As Fukawa is trying to calm Yuta and Komaru down seeing that the two younger teens are eager to cross the bridge, another situation took place as a truck full of children came and is heading towards the bridge, where you can see the driver is an adult and he is filled with fear, driving rather recklessly as he is speeding up, where Komaru noticed that the driver has the same bracelet as Komaru and Yuta's, and there she tries to get the truck driver to pull over, but the driver paid no attention as he speeds up and went past Fukawa, and the truck is now on the bridge, and is heading halfway towards the center of the bridge, and the driver told the escaped children that they are going to escape Towa City, which the children are cheering in relief.

"Hold on, kids...we're gonna get out of here...!"

"YAY!"

"YIPEE!"

"WE'RE GONNA BE SAFE!"

"I WANNA GO TO DISNEYLAND!"

"I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"I WANT TO STAY SAFE!"

"AND IN PEACE!"

However, as the truck had just passed through the other half of the bridge, the driver appeared to be a bit crazed as he is now away from the border of Towa City, is laughing in relief, but then noticed the beeping sound coming from his bracelet, which the beeping sound became louder, and there he realized something, but he is too late to react, as the next scene shows that the truck exploded, killing the driver and the children, and this also caused the bridge to explode as well, creating a huge gap and any escape through vehicles became impossible, and Fukawa, Komaru and Yuta stared in shock and horror as they saw body parts being thrown and scattered, and they realized that there are definitely no survivors there.

Komaru stared in horror and Yuta had to endure the gruesome sight as he hugged Komaru in order to calm her down, and Fukawa gritted her teeth as she wondered if the driver deliberately set himself off with a bomb or if there was a bomb on the vehicle and none of the passengers are aware, and she is tempted to approach the scene to see if she could find a clue, as she felt that something is off here, feeling that this may not be a coincidence. She then told the two teens to wait here as she is going to take a look though Yuta and Komaru felt worried about this.

"Are you sure?"

"What if...?"

"I'll be fine..."

"Toko-chan..."

"Maybe we should stick together..."

"Geez...you two should wait here in case..."

"But..."

"Huh?"

By then, a Monokuma robot showed up, and this time it resembled a minotaur, and is ready to charge itself to ram its target, and Yuta stood in front of Komaru as he intends to protect her, and Komaru became worried that Yuta might get hurt if he tries to fight that robot, but he said that he won't just stand here watching a cute girl get killed, and Komaru is taken aback by what he just said, but Fukawa then told Yuta to get Komaru to a safe distance which he questions why.

"I'll handle that thing!"

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah...!"

"How will you pull that off?"

"Don't ask...just do it!"

"But...!"

"Please...do as I say...!"

"..."

Yuta was compelled to obey as he grabbed Komaru's hand and led her to a safe distance as Fukawa jabbed the stun gun on herself and got shocked, turning into Genocider Sho, and there she began fighting the Monokuma robot, but finds herself having difficulty due to the robot charging like a bull, and since they are fighting at the bridge, Sho is musing on finding a way to use the waters to her advantage, and there Sho saw a survivor trying to jump towards the other side of the bridge.

Meanwhile, the scene shows that another Monokuma robot, who is wielding crab pincers, is attacking Yuta, and grabbed his left wrist and pulled him around, and Komaru is worried at this and looked around, where she finds the megaphone gun and grabbed it, then aim at the robot, but she could not get a clear aim due to the robot spinning and might hit Yuta by accident, and she shouted at Yuta to get off the robot, but he said that he could not, and he told her to shoot it down regardless, which made her worried.

"Shoot it down!"

"But..."

"I'll be okay!"

"Are you sure? I might hit you!"

"Don't worry about me! Just shoot it down!"

"But..."

"Just do it!"

"Jeez!"

Through Yuta's urging, Komaru opened fire, and fired the megaphone gun and strucknthe robot on its pincer, detaching it and Yuta was thrown off, and yet he was free, and she fired again and kept it up until the robot was deactivated. Komaru went to Yuta and helped him sat up, and there both glanced at each other, their eyes staring to one another, and Yuta was starting to feel attraction towards her yet Komaru was unsure but both blushed and composed themselves and she asks him if he is okay, which he nodded and asks her if she is okay, which she nodded nervously.

"Um..."

"Ah!"

"Are you okay...?"

"Y-yeah...I'm okay!"

"That's a relief..."

"What about you, Yuta-kun...?"

"Don't worry about me...

"O-okay..."

By then their musings were interrupted when Sho jumped away from them as the Minotaur-Monokuma came charging, and the two younger teens jumped out of the way as the robot rammed towards the pillar of the bridge, and it got stuck, and there Yuta told Komaru to fire at it, which she did, but the robot got free and is about to go after Komaru when Sho threw her scissors and hit the robot, but it did not deter it and instead went after Sho, and went towards the bridge and is about to ram Sho when she jumped, and the robot missed its target but instead gored the van's survivor, and ended up jumping at the other side if the bridge, but the robot loses its footing and fell to the water, and there Sho sneezed and reverted back to bring Fukawa and watched, seeing the survivor waving her hand to get help, and saw something flashing before being submerged, where moments later the area exploded, and a pool of blood is seen emerging.

Fukawa was shocked yet she could do nothing else and went back towards the two younger teens, and told them that with the gap on the bridge there is no way to get out of Towa City and they will have to find an alternative exit, which Komaru feels dismayed, but Yuta feels that he might find a way if he crosses the waters and find a boat, in which Fukawa said that it is dangerous and even said that maybe the waters have been polluted, but Yuta confidently said that he is good at swimming and he will manage, but Fukawa is having a bad feeling about this and tries to persuade the younger boy to reconsider and not go ahead with his plan of swimming his way out of Towa City.

"I can do it...""

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah...!"

"How will you pull that off?"

"I'm a good swimmer..."

"But...the water might be polluted..."

"Don't worry...I can handle it..."

"But..."

By then another van came and passed by them and stopped, seeing the damage on the bridge, and six survivors came out, mostly teenagers, and they then brought out jet skis and are preparing to ride their way out of Towa City, and Fukawa asks them if they can take Yuta and Komaru with them, but one of the escapees coldly brushes off her request, saying that is their problem and all they care about is getting out of Towa City and nothing else, which irked Fukawa seeing that the escapees are so selfish, but then noticed that they too were wearing bracelets and she asks them why are they fitted with the bracelets but they said that that is her problem and cruelly told her to go away.

"So what if we are wearing them?"

"Geez...I'm just asking..."

"Go talk to a brick wall!"

"Wait...take these kids with you...!"

"Not our problem! We're full!"

"Wait! You can't..."

"Then swim your way out, you eyeglasses-bitch!"

"What was that?!"

The escapees then began to activate their jet skis and speeds away, with Yuta angered at their selfishness and Fukawa is starting to suspect something is amiss, and as the escapees are halfway across the seas, they simultaneously exploded, and so are their jet skis, and Komaru stared in horror seeing them explode and their body parts scattered, and though he is pissed off due to their attitudes, Yuta felt compelled to try and save them, so he went to the waters and began swimming towards the scene to see if there is someone he could save.

As Yuta began swimming, Fukawa tries to stop him as she is starting to suspect that there is something that triggered the explosion and she shouted to Yuta to come back, and tries to explain it but he said that he will be back and swam farther towards the scene, where he stopped seeing that there is no one alive, and he looked around to see if there are any survivors, and Fukawa went to the bridge and stopped at the gap, and shouted at Yuta to get back on shore, saying that something is amiss here and Yuta glanced at her in confusion.

"Yuta!"

"What?"

"Get back on shore!"

"But..."

"There is something going on!"

"But I..."

"Just do it! Please...!"

"Oh...fine!"

Fukawa pleaded to Yuta to get back on shore saying there is definitely something that triggered the explosion, and he reluctantly nodded and is swimming back towards shore, and as Fukawa is watching Yuta heading back, she noticed that Yuta went underwater and is gone, and soon an explosion is seen and this made her stare in shock, and Komaru slowly knelt in shock seeing that Yuta is nowhere to be seen and sensed that he died from the explosion.

-x-

Elsewhere, you can see Mukuro Ikusaba had just defeated four Monokuma robots, and she was sweating a bit and sighed as she had just gotten over a rather extreme situation, and not far Jetaro had just fled after his robot vehicle sustain some damage on its weapon system, and as Jetaro fled, Ikusaba went still as if she sensed that something just happened and looked at the east side, and wondered if somethibg has happened to Fukawa and Komaru, and hoped that they are okay, as she did not want to let Naegi feel despair should he find out that something bad would happen to Komaru.

'' _I better get back there...I hope Fukawa-san is doing better than me...and Komaru would be okay..._ "

After that, Ikusaba leaves the scene as she glanced at her electronic map to see and find Fukawa's current position, hoping that Komaru is with her as she is intent to make up for causing the tragedy by helping the Future Foundation in rescuing the captives and take down whoever is behind the Monokuma invasion, believing that someone has inherited Enoshima's psychotic will.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Hagakure meets up with a Towa City captive who escaped, and now they are both on the run from the Monouma army...

Yuta and Komaru7 appear, and it looked like Yuta meets his death...sort off...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on Hagakure as he ventures out in the streets...

Komaru vtries to get over Yuta's death...

Maizono and the rest appears...while waiting for help...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	15. Temporary Relief

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which still feature certain scenes from Ultra Despair Hagakure and DR: Another Episode...

Moreover, the hostages within Towa City will be facing some trouble as help is still on the way...

Well, read on and see what would happen next...

* * *

 ** _Ch. 15:_** ** _Ichiji-tekina Kyūsai_** ** _  
_**

Komaru stared in shock and worry as she is somewhat paralyzed in fear, while Fukawa ia thinking of what to as she is tempted to go there and find out if Yuta survived or not. As she looked sideways, Komaru is starting to lose herself until Fukawa shook her just to snap her out of her shock seeing that she is starting to give in to despair and does everything to keep her mind intact and to keep her hopes alive so Komaru won't become an EMPTY SHELL.

"Get a grip on yourself!"

"But...but..."

"You can't just give up!"

"But I..."

"We don't know if Yuta-kun is dead or not...so don't lose hope!"

"You...you're right..."

"Keep yourself together..."

"O-okay..."

Partially encouraged by Fukawa's words, Komaru slowly snapped out of her melancholy and slowly regained her composure, and there she saw a spare jet ski inside one of the vans, and she took it out and is going to use it, and Fukawa stated in dismay at seeing Komaru about to do something reckless and tries to persuade her to calm down thinking that she is going to escape Towa City, but Komaru told her she has a different reason for doing this.

"What are you...?"

"You said not to give up, right? So I'm going to check if Yuta-kun is alive!"

"You can't be serious..."

"I am!"

"Would you calm down and..."

"I can't wait...I'll be back!"

"Komaru...wait...!"

"..."

Komaru then rode the jet ski and went to the site where the explosion occured, and circled around, calling out Yuta's name, hoping that he is alright, and she remained there for several minutes until Yuta emerged from the waters, and Komaru is relieved to see him, and pulled him towards her and they went ashore, and there he lay on the ground panting as he told the two that he held his breath while underwater, and Fukawa asked what just happened, in which he told the two that upon hearing the beeping sound of the bracelet he felt that something is wrong, and revealed that the attack earlier loosen the grip of the bracelet, allowing him to remove it and threw it away, then went underwater before the explosion occur.

"...and that's what happened..."

"Yuta-kun..."

"Geez...you are lucky to escape death like that..."

"Sorry to worry you two..."

"Yuta-kun..."

"Sorry I worried you, Komaru-chan..."

"..."

"Komaru-chan...?"

Komaru then hugged Yuta saying that she is relieved to see that he is okay, causing him to blush, and Fukawa sighed as the tension nearly drove her crazy, and told him not to act reckless again, and said that now they have to think of a way to escape Towa City, and said that they also need to remove the bracelet from Komaru, now that they are sure about the purpose of the bracelets.

By then, a Monokuma robot showed up, and this time its head resembles that of a hammerhead shark, and is ready to charge itself to ram its target, and Yuta stood in front of Komaru as he intends to protect her, and Komaru became worried that Yuta might get hurt if he tries to fight that robot, but he said that he won't just stand here watching a cute girl get killed, and Komaru is taken aback by what he just said, but Fukawa then told Yuta to get Komaru to a safe distance which he questions why.

"I'll handle that thing!"

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah...!"

"How will you pull that off?"

"Don't ask...just do it!"

"But...!"

"Please...do as I say...!"

"..."

Yuta reluctantly nodded and took Komaru's hand and led her behind the bridge's pillar, as Fukawa uses the stun gun on herself and became Genocider Sho to fight off the Monokuma robot, and as the fight took place, Yuta glanced at Komaru, seeing her on the verge of crying and relief, and there she hugged him saying she thought that he died, and Yuta apologized and said that it is fortunate and lucky that the bracelet went loose, and he is able to get rid of it. He then hugged Komaru just to calm her down.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts inside the library, where another survivor emerged from hiding, joining the rest of the survivors, and there Fuhito approached the survivor, who is female and she introduces herself as Fujiko Yamada, in which Maizono recognized the surname and asks her if she is related to Hifumi Yamada, and Fujiko confirms it saying that Hifumi is her younger brother, and there Maizono told Fujiko that her younger brother is safe and is at the Future Foundation HQ, and Fujiko cried in relief and told the rest of her experiences when held prisoner, which Maizono consoles her and assured that help is on the way.

"Don't worry...we will be rescued."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"How could you be so sure...?"

"I just know it...you should not give up and have faith."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"..."

By then the survivors heard explosions outside, and this sends Fujiko screaming in panic, but Kenichiro calms her down and instructed the Crazy Diamond Gang to get everyone to a safe place while he and Fuhito would stand guard at the entrance, which is barricaded, and Yukimaru asks him if he is sure about that given his heart condition, but Kenichiro said he will manage and that someone has to stall the attackers while the rest are taken to safety.

Fuhito then instructs Yukimaru to protect Maizono at all costs, which the the temporary leader of the Crazy Diamond Gang nodded, realizing why, and he led the rest of the survivors to a hiding place so they can stay there until the coast is clear. As Fuhito and Kenichiro braced themselves, the door exploded as a human-sized Monokuma is making its way inside, and the two men braced themselves seeing that one of them would die while allowing the rest of the survivors to escape, and Kenichiro tells Fuhito to run as he will hold the robot off, though the elderly man refuses to leave Kenichro behind.

"Sir...you got to go and..."

"No can do...I will not let a young man die alone."

"I can handle them..."

"Not while you have an ailment...I will assist you in any way I can."

"Mr. Kirigiri..."

"Let's fight together, Kenichiro-kun."

"...very well, sir."

"Huh?"

However, something unexpected happened, as Sakura Ohgami came rushing in and did a straight punch which penetrated the robot's chest and damaged its wiring, and the robot fell to the ground, and there she saw Kenichiro and the two fighters hugged each other, feeling relief that they have found each other after over a year of separation, and now they are reunited, much to their emotional relief.

"Kenichiro!"

"Sakura!"

"So you are alright!"

"You seemed to be in perfect form yourself..."

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine...do not worry."

"You came all by yourself?"

"I brought some comrades with me..."

By then Mondo Ohwada came in and called out Yukimaru, and there the rest of the hostages came out and Yukimaru was overjoyed to see his BOSS, and the two biker members hugged and Ohwada is glad to see that his biker gang members are alive and well, and the biker gang had an emotional reunion, in which the members were glad to see Ohwada alive and he said that help is here and they are gojng to be taken to Future Foundation so they can be safe, and Yukimaru is baffled at hearing this and asks him what does it mean.

"You heard me..The Future Foundation is an organization...they're the ones who saved me and my classmates...and they're going to help us combat despair and stuffs!"

"Boss...we want to help! Think we can join your group?"

"Hmm...I'll ask my leader first..."

"Really?"

"Right now we got to get everyone out of here!"

"You got it, boss!"

"Okay, get everyone here!"

"Yeah!"

The survivors were relieved to hear this and Fujiko asks Ohwada if Hifumi is with him, in which Ohwada said that Hifumi is at the Future Foundation HQ, but said that he would be happy to see her, and as the foundation soldiers came to escort the survivors to the helicopter, Ohwada saw Maizono and approached her, and told her that Naegi is waiting for her, in which she became hesitant to leave, knowing that he would berate her for doing something foolish.

However, Ohwada said that while what she did is foolish, it had positive results as she found the other survivors and that thanks to her the 12th Division was able to find her and the rest and told her that Naegi would still be happy to see her safe and encouraged her to come along, saying that her efforts paid off as she found the Crazy Diamond Gang and her idol group, and Maizono was speechless at this and tries to respond in a rather stuttered way.

"Um...but...I..."

"Don't worry...I'm sure Naegi would forgive you..."

"But still..."

"It'll be okay...I promise...Naeginis a real man...he is very worried about you...heck he even tried to join our rescue party but Kirigiri held him back..."

"..."

"So don't worry...I promise...he will greet you with a hug."

"Ohwada..."

"Okay? Naegi loves you...so don't worry about anything...so let's go!"

As Ohgami, Ohwada and the survivors leave the library, you can see Great Gozu leadig thenother soldiers in fighting off the robots, and soon everyone is on board, and as Ohwada is about to call Gozu to hop on, he is surprised to see Maizono vomited, and he assumed that she was just having an empty stomach, though he noticed Yukimaru staring intently at her, but nevertheless everyone is on board and the 12th Division leaves Towa City and is heading back to Future Foundation.

-x-

Not far, Ikusaba is boarding a motorcycle and is cruising along, where she saw the helicopter flying away, and she immediately recognized it as one of the Future Foundation members, and seeing it leaving Towa City, she safely assumed that they found the survivors and is heading back to FF HQ, so now she can worry about finding Komaru and Fukawa, hoping that they are okay and nothing bad has happened to them, as she do not want Naegi to get upset and saddened at the thought of losing one of his families.

" _Komaru...Fukawa...stay safe...I'm on my way..._ "

-x-

Somewhere else within Towa City, the scene shifts to the streets where Hagakure and Kanon are traveling, looking for a place to stop over and rest, after narrowly escaping the Monokuma robots. The two find a safe place for night in a shopping mall. Kanon asks Hagakure about the Hacking Gun and why it's effective against Monokumas.

"Oh that...its a weapon of sorts..."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who would made such weapons in the first place?"

"Well...I would say Towa Group is the ones who made them."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously?"

"How so?"

Hagakure then explains to her that it was made for Towa machinery. He thinks Towa Group is suspicious and possible cause of the riot, as it seems they are the ones who built the Monokumas. Kanon was quite shocked at this and wondered why would someone do such things thay led to their current situation, and wondered if the world is aware of such conspiracy.

Out of curiosity, she asks Hagakure what does he do for a living before the current situation. After Hagakure mentions his fortune telling skills, Kanon requests that he tell her love fortune. He asks her for an immense sum of ten thousand yen for his service, which he figures she cannot pay, but she immediately gives it to him, explaining that her father is a big wig at a reputable TV station, TAT Television. He tells her fortune, saying that she is drinking tea in a garden with her destined lover. She then sighs with a smile, saying that it isn't possible, since her fated one is dead.

"Huh? Your fated love is...dead...?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Its okay."

"Say..."

"Huh?"

Hagakure then realizes that if he brings Kanon back safely to her father, he would get a huge reward in which he will be able to pay off his remaining debt. From then on, he begins treating her royally.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as aside from Hagakure managing to escape the Monokuma unit with a new companion, Maizono and the rest are found by the Future Foundation's 12th Division and are about to be taken to the Future Foundation HQ.

Yuta survives...and now he is going to become the 2nd traveling companion of Komaru in addition to Fukawa...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Yuta and Komaru gets into a situation that may cause them to get...traumatized...

Maizono and the rest finally arrive at FF HQ...see what Naegi's reaction would be once he sees Maizono again after she made him worry so much...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	16. Lost Innocence

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which still feature certain scenes from DR: Another Episode...

Moreover, the hostages within Towa City have been rescued, so that means they will be reunited with their loved ones...

And here Naegi will be reunited with Maizono...or will it be since he is upset at her actions...

Well, read on and see what would happen next...

* * *

 ** _Ch. 16:_** ** _Ushinawareta Mujitsu_** ** _  
_**

Back at the bridge within Towa City, the scene shows that Genocider Sho is fighting off the Monokuma robot while Yuta calms Komaru, who is relieved to see him alive and well. By then, a Monokuma robot appeared, sporting an appearance that is has a head of a falcon and the body of a gargoyle, and flew down and grabbed Sho and flew quite far, and this caused the two younger teens to be alone, and Yuta instinctively motions Komaru to get inside the van as he attempts to drive, which she asks if he knows how to drive, which he said that he do not know how, and this caused the two to argue a bit as he tries to start the van.

"You don't know how to drive?"

"..."

"What good would that do?"

"Its better to try than do nothing!"

"What if we crash, Yuta-kun?"

"We won't know till we try..."

"...fine...start the van!"

"Okay..."

As the two are trying to start the van, several Monokuma robots showed up, and grabbed the two teens and pinned them to the ground, with Yuta pinned down by two robots while Komaru is at the other side, and is held by four others, and she is terrified thinking that she is about to die, but then one of the robots began to remove her shoes and socks, and then began to unzip her skirt, and the began to remove her upper clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Komaru became more terrified at what the robots are doing, and Yuta sees this and tries to break free, but the weight of the two robots kept him at bay, and there the robots held Komaru on the ground as the other two robots began to remove her bra and panties, leaving her fully naked, and she is starting to panic thinking that they intend to take her organs away, and shouts to Yuta for help, and Yuta tries to break free while assuring to her that he will save her.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH! YUTA-KUN! HELP!"

"I'M COMING!"

"I'M ABOUT TO BE DISSECTED LIKE A FROG IN SCIENCE CLASS!"

"I'M ON MY WAY!"

"HELP ME!"

"HANG IN THERE, KOMARU-CHAN!"

"HELP!"

"LET GO OF ME, YOU MECHANICAL MAMMALS!"

The two robots held Komaru's arm sideways, while the other two held her ankles and kept them open, as another Monokuma robot came, holding a razor, and began SHAVING off her BUSH, and soon her crotch was FULLY SHAVED, and took out a small vibrator and turned it on, and slowly rubbed it on her clitoris as another Monokuma robot came carrying another small vibrator and began to rub it on her breasts, and Komaru shook her head as she panicked, while at the same time her hips began to buck as she was being aroused against her will, her nipples were beginning to harden while you can see Komaru's crotch being aroused as well, as some FEMININE FLUIDS slowly gushes out.

Yuta tried hard to break free but the robots' grips were too strong, but then they made Yuta stand up, and two more Monokuma robots showed up and they started to remove his shoes and socks, then pulled down his shorts and brief, revealing his private part. Yuta blushed as he wondered what the robots are trying to do, until one of them took out a small razor and began to SHAVE his BUSH, and soon his crotch is CLEAR, and then began to fondle Yuta's penis until it fully hardens, and he had a mix of arousal and worry even though it was the first time he experience such sensation, and soon his shirt was removed and a fully naked Yuta was forcibly lay down on his back on the ground, and the robot began to pour baby oil on the boy's erection and began to rub it, and Yuta was taken aback, feeling his penis throb harder and yet he did not like this and tries to break free but the robots held him down, and there the other Monokuma robots carried Komaru towards Yuta, and she slowly realize what the robots intend to do and she shook her head and shouted for help.

Yuta tries to break free but was unable to as the other robots slowly had Komaru on top of Yuta, forcibly had her crouching over the boy's penis, and soon she was forcibly impaled on his erection and she winced in pain as her hymen broke and she remained still, while Yuta became quite worried seeing her in pain, yet his erection throbbed harder as this was the first time he felt this, and after a few minutes, the robots held Komaru's hips and made her go up and down on the boy's penis, and soon she started to feel arousing sensations yet she tries to break free from their hold but she could not get any leverage.

Yuta was also having his problems as the Monokuma robots held his arms and ankles and could not get any leverage, while at the same time his body began to absorb the arousing sensations as his erection throbbed harder as inside Komaru's ENTRANCE, his hips began to buck involuntarily, and both teens are trying to fight off the pleasurable sensations they are feeling, each trying to break free from their captors' hold, but were unable to get leverage due to the positions they are in. Soon their bodies began to crave for more sensual pleasure, Yuta's hips began to thrust upward involuntarily, while Komaru was forced to absorb the arousing sensations within her body.

"Ahh..."

"Y-Yuta...kun...help...me...ahhh..."

"C-can't...aahh..."

"Aahhh...Yuta...aaahhh..."

"Aaahhh...s-stop...Komaru..."

"Someone...help...me...aaahhh..."

"Aahh...got...to...aaahh..."

"Yuta...aaahhhh..."

Yuta shook his head as he tries to fight off the sensations, but a Monokuma robot went between Yuta's legs, holding a vibrator and began to massage it underneath the boy's genital, just below his balls, which caused the boy to involuntarily get aroused, and his body instinctively move his hips thrusts upward and his erection began to go in and out of Komaru's entrance, arousing the two younger teens, which both moaned in pleasure, and Yuta soon lost control as his body moved on its own, thrusting his hips up and down as his penis throbbed harder and harder while Komaru's WOMANHOOD is seen getting wetter.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ohh..."

"Ahhh~h...! Y-Yuta-kun...!"

"Uhh...oohhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uuhh..."

By then Genocider Sho arrived after fending off her attacker, and she is rather surprised to see what the Monokuma robots are doing to rhe two younger teens and rushes in to stop them, but is caught in a net by another Monokuma robot, and Sho hissed as she tries to break free but the net is made of light metal thus her scissors were unable to cut through and Sho is forced to see Yuta and Komaru having forced sex and she hissed at the Monokuma for forcing the two teens to have a lewd action.

"Damn...looks like the mastermind has a strange fetish...!"

As Sho struggles to break free, the scene shows that Yuta and Komaru are at their limit, as two more Monokuma robots are holding vibrators and are massaging Komaru's breast, and you can see her nipples hardening further, while the other Monokuma robot is using the vibrator to massage Yuta's balls, and arousing the 14-year old boy further, causing his hips to thrust upward and his penis hardening more and more inside her WOMANHOOD and the two teens are now feeling a powerful sensation enveloping their bodies, particularly within their genitals, and her vaginal muscles began clenching and spasmed, her body sensually convulsing and she shook her head as she feels the pleasure enveloping her.

Yuta on the other hand, is also feeling a powerful pleasure, as his penis is hardening further, throbbing non-stop, and felt like something is racing from the length of his organ, wondering if he is urinating or not as the sensation he felt is traveling from his balls towards the head of his penis. He can feel his organ being clenched and soon his penis began to throb and throb as the powerful force is about to get ejected from his erection, and both teens involuntarily moaned in ecstacy.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ohh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh...oohhh..."

"Ahhh~h...aahh...!"

"Aaahh...!"

Komaru's body trembled as she got her first orgasm, and with the Monokuma robots holding her, she couldn't do anything but sat still, and Yuta's body is also trembling, his hips pushing upward as his penis throbbed, then pulsed, as he RELEASES HIMSELF for the first time, his ESSENCE traveled upward and entered her WOMANHOOD, which Komaru vaguely felt it, and both teens went still as they got exhausted from the forced action they went through.

By then Ikusaba arrived via her motorcycle, having tracked Fukawa as it is revealed that she placed a transmitter on her uniform in secret and thus Ikusaba was able to track her down, and now she saw the scene in front of her and fired away, breaking the net and Sho was freed, in which she proceeded to take down the robots with Ikusaba's help, and soon all of the robots are defeated, and Sho sneezed and reverted back to being Fukawa and there Ikusaba approached her and asks her what went on while she was gone.

"Hmph...a lot has happened..."

"Really...?"

"Where were you? Took you quite a lot..."

"I had some difficulty..."

"Really?"

"Sort of."

"Is that the bridge that leads out of Towa City?"

"Yeah...and its wrecked..."

The two Class 78 classmates glanced at the bridge, which was partially wrecked and now they felt that they have to find another way out, but then they saw the two younger teens, where Komaru is still sitting on top of Yuta's penis, and the two older teens went to the other two, checking on them where they slowly had Komaru got off him, and as Ikusaba checked on Komaru, Fukawa checked on Yuta, and they both noted that the two younger teens appeared exhausted, and a bit traumatized upon realizing what the Monokuma robots did to the two younger teens, and they try to rouse them out their shock.

"Yuta!"

"Komaru!"

"Geez...snap out of it!"

"Komaru, are you okay?"

"..."

"Fukawa...Komaru is in shock..."

"And so is Yuta!"

"We need to find a place to stay...more might appear if we stick around here..."

-x-

Several hours later, the scene shifts at the Future Foundation HQ, where the helicopter arrived, and upon landing, the door of the chopper opened, where Gozu, Ohwada and Ohgami emerged, and led the rescued victims inside, and inside the base, Munakata, Yukizome and Sakakura watches on as Tengan greeted Gozu and there the chairman glances at the rescued victims as they entered the base, and when the rescued victims came in, Tengan welcomed them, in which Fuhito glances at Tengan and the two elderly men converses as Tengan compliments Fuhito for being the patriarch of a family of detectives, which Fuhito welcomed the compliment.

"You must be Fuhito Kirigiri...I heard a lot about you...your exploits are famous and Indeeply admired you."

"Ah, no...that is not the case..."

"No need to be modest..."

"I take it you must be the leader of Future Foundation."

"Yes I am. Welcome to our base...you and the rest are welcomed to stay here...let us work together and combat despair."

"I will."

"Oh...there is someone who is waiting for you..."

"?"

By then Kirigiri came, and breaking her usual mannerism, she rushed towards her grandfather and had an emotional reunion with him, and he sighed as he reminded her not to show her emotion outright, yet he is willing to overlook it as he is glad to see that his granddaughter is okay, and patted her head as he urged her to regain her usual composure, in which she took a deep breath as she tries to get her usual bearing back realizing that she is in front of the Future Foundation members.

"You sure have grown, Kyoko."

"Yes, grandfather."

"So you are a member, I take it?"

"Yes. I am the leader of the 14th Division."

"I am proud if you, Kyoko."

"Grandfather..."

"Oh, please tend to the others..."

"Yes of course."

The Crazy Diamond Gang was the next to come in, and they were impressed at the base and Yukimaru asks Ohwada if the gang could become members, which Ohwada said that he will have to ask Gozu for permission, but then they noticed Maizono being hesitant to come in, and they can tell why, as she is fearful of being reprimanded by Naegi, and both Ayaka and Satomi tried to persuade Maizono to get off the chopper which had little success.

"Sayaka..."

"Come on..."

"Don't worry about it..."

"You got my back, Sayaka...if that Naegi shouts or slap you, I'm gonna break his teeth..."

"Satomi, you're not helping!"

"I am, Ayaka...Sayaka saved us, and she deserved praise and not a dressing down..."

"But still..."

"Leave it me."

Ohwada approached Maizono and gently tried to persuaded her to come inside, but she is still fearful, and it took Gozu to convince her to come inside and face her fear, assuring that Naegi will forgive her for her action stating that what she did have paid off as her action led to the discovery of the other survivors and now they are rescued, and there she slowly came inside, where Yukizome smiled at her, but then a tense atmosphere enveloped the scene as Naegi showed up, and Maizono went pale seeing that Naegi has a neutral expression, and the rest looks on as they have a feeling that something not good is about to happen.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as everyone are now safe within Future Foundation, and Kirigiri is glad to be reunited with her grandfather...

Looks like there is going to be a tension between Naegi and Maizono...a lovers' quarrel perhaps...?

Also, Yuta and Komaru just...well...lost their INNOCENCE...will they recover from this ordeal?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Maizono...will they make up...? Or will they drift apart...?

The rest of the rescued captives gets reunited with the members of Class 78...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	17. Reunited

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the survivors are brought to Future Foundation HQ so that they can settle in, while tension mounts as Naegi and Maizono confront each other...which may or may not put a strain in their relationship after what she did earlier...

Well, read on and see what would happen next...

* * *

 ** _Ch. 17:_** ** _Saikai sa Reta_** ** _  
_**

Several hours later, the scene shifts at the Future Foundation HQ, where the helicopter arrived, and upon landing, the door of the chopper opened, where Gozu, Ohwada and Ohgami emerged, and led the rescued victims inside, and inside the base, Munakata, Yukizome and Sakakura watches on as Tengan greeted Gozu and there the chairman glances at the rescued victims as they entered the base, and when the rescued victims came in, Tengan welcomed them, in which Fuhito glances at Tengan and the two elderly men converses as Tengan compliments Fuhito for being the patriarch of a family of detectives, which Fuhito welcomed the compliment.

"You must be Fuhito Kirigiri...I heard a lot about you...your exploits are famous and Indeeply admired you."

"Ah, no...that is not the case..."

"No need to be modest..."

"I take it you must be the leader of Future Foundation."

"Yes I am. Welcome to our base...you and the rest are welcomed to stay here...let us work together and combat despair."

"I will."

"Oh...there is someone who is waiting for you..."

"?"

By then Kirigiri came, and breaking her usual mannerism, she rushed towards her grandfather and had an emotional reunion with him, and he sighed as he reminded her not to show her emotion outright, yet he is willing to overlook it as he is glad to see that his granddaughter is okay, and patted her head as he urged her to regain her usual composure, in which she took a deep breath as she tries to get her usual bearing back realizing that she is in front of the Future Foundation members.

"You sure have grown, Kyoko."

"Yes, grandfather."

"So you are a member, I take it?"

"Yes. I am the leader of the 14th Division."

"I am proud if you, Kyoko."

"Grandfather..."

"Oh, please tend to the others..."

"Yes of course."

The Crazy Diamond Gang was the next to come in, and they were impressed at the base and Yukimaru asks Ohwada if the gang could become members, which Ohwada said that he will have to ask Gozu for permission, but then they noticed Maizono being hesitant to come in, and they can tell why, as she is fearful of being reprimanded by Naegi, and both Ayaka and Satomi tried to persuade Maizono to get off the chopper which had little success.

"Sayaka..."

"Come on..."

"Don't worry about it..."

"You got my back, Sayaka...if that Naegi shouts or slap you, I'm gonna break his teeth..."

"Satomi, you're not helping!"

"I am, Ayaka...Sayaka saved us, and she deserved praise and not a dressing down..."

"But still..."

"Leave it me."

Ohwada approached Maizono and gently tried to persuaded her to come inside, but she is still fearful, and it took Gozu to convince her to come inside and face her fear, assuring that Naegi will forgive her for her action stating that what she did have paid off as her action led to the discovery of the other survivors and now they are rescued, and there she slowly came inside, where Yukizome smiled at her, but then a tense atmosphere enveloped the scene as Naegi showed up, and Maizono went pale seeing that Naegi has a neutral expression, and the rest looks on as they have a feeling that something not good is about to happen.

Ayaka and Satomi looked on and saw Naegi for the first time, in they can tell that he is an ordinary boy, a bit shorter than Maizono and his build is quite petite, yet they saw the look on Maizono's face and they have a feeling that they should jump to her defense should Naegi berate her though Ayaka felt thay they should wait and see first before making a move though Satomi is ready to face Naegi should he bad-mouth Maizono but Ayaka urged her to calm down and wait before doing anything.

"Satomi...hold on..."

"Don't stop me...if that boy shouts at Sayaka..."

"Lets wait and see first..."

"Are you serious...?"

"Please...we don't know what would happen next..."

"I'm not going to stand and watch Sayaka getting shouted for rescuing us..."

"Pipe down..."

"But..."

Ohwada and Ohgami looked on as well as Naegi approached a visibly shaken Maizono, and thought he would shout at her seeing his rather annoyed expression, but then Naegi hugged her tightly and asked her why she did something so foolish, telling her that for the past several hours he was very worried about her and even tried to go after her but Kirigiri restrained her, and told her not to do something silly again, which Maizono only remained silent, her eyes filled with tears and leaned her head against his chest, quietly apologizing, and Naegi just hugged her and both Ayaka and Satomi were relieved that their friend wasn't given the dressing down.

Ohgami and Kenichiro looked on and were quite happy at seeing the emotional reunion between Naegi and Maizono, and while the scene was such a happy ending-like moment, some were not pleased, such as Ando, as she is still harboring a grudge towards Naegi and Kirigiri, while Sakakura is still distrustful towards the 14th Division, and he whispered to Munakata that the situation is still far from over, and Munakata nodded, and instructed Sakaura to keep an eye on Naegi just in case.

"Sakakura...keep an eye on Naegi."

"I will...but why?"

"He's not what he appeared to be."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"If you say so."

"Until then, don't let anyone you're onto him."

"Fine."

After that, everyone left the hangar and the rescued hostages were taken to the meeting room to rest and would be interrogated later to get information from them to know what transpired during their time at Towa City.

-x-

Several hours later, the scene shows that Fuhito is talking with Tengan and Munakata and he told the two Division leaders about his time at Towa City and how he met up with the other survivors, and how they ended up inside the library, as well as how they were found by Maizono and her friends, and both Munakata and Tengan had a feeling that someone residing at Towa City is pulling the strings, and with Enoshima dead, they can safely assume that someone foolishly inherited her will.

Tengan, in turn, told Fuhito about how the Future Foundatipn found his granddaighter and her classmates, telling him how Class 78 managed to survive after escaping Hope's Peak and how her classmates defeated Enoshima, and Fuhito nodded as he is glad that his granddaughter played a role that led to saving her classmates' lives and now she is a member of Future Foundation. As the three adults talked, they all came to an agreement that Fuhito will help them in restoring the world to normal, though Munakata is still in doubt given his suspicions towards Kirigiri for vouching Ikusaba.

Elsewhere, with Gozu's permission, Ohgami was able to use the Future Foundation's medical facilities to have Kenichiro undergo heart surgery, and the doctors said that the surgery will be successful and he would require a several weeks of rest, and Ohgami thanked Gozu for his help which he said it is nothing, reasoning that this is among the foundation's goal in helping everyone and giving hope to those in need, and said that Kenichiro's road to recovery was a first step in attaining that goal.

"...and that is one of many goald of Future Foundation..."

"You have my gratitude, Gozu-senpai."

"No need to be humble. This is just the start. We still have work to do."

"Yes, of course."

"We still have to find a way yo dnap the citizens from the induced despair they are currently in."

"I agree."

"Come...we have work to do."

"Very well."

-x-

Meanwhile, the Yamada siblings are reunited, and they hugged each other upon meeting, and there she told him that she thought she is going to die, and Fujiko said that she will stay here until the crisis is over, which Hifumi said that she can stay here until the crisis is solved.

By then a fat cat came jumping and landed on Hifumi's head, and tries to hold on from falling, messing his hair and glasses before the cat jumped off and landed on Celestia's arms, and Celes is OVERJOYED to see her pet cat, who turns out to be the hostage for Celes, identified only as **Grand Cherise Boi** , and a brief flashback shows that the cat sneaked aboard after catching Celes' scent on Ohwada's coat, and realizing where Celes is, the cat hopped aboard and here he is.

The Yamada siblings stared at Celes, and Fujiko asks Celes if her cat is important to her and not her blood relatives, which she says that her pet cat is all she ever needed, and Fujiko is shocked to hear that Celes does not seem to care about her own family, in which Celes said that she does not mind it.

"Are you really that heartless?"

"Hmm...?"

"Don't you have a family? They might still be alive and are worried about you!"

"Well, sorry for them."

"You...!"

"My pet cat is all I care about, so my lufe from hereon is none of your concern."

"You gothic bitch!"

"Whatever."

The rest stared at Celes and some were dismayed seeing how selfish she can be and opted to ignore her seeing she is not worth their time.

Much later, the scene shifts at the cafeteria, where Naegi sweat-dropped as he watches Maizono eating non-stop, as he believed that she hasn't eaten much during her time at Towa City, and asks her if she is really hungry while at Towa City which she nodded while eating, and apologized to him for making him worry, but Naegi said it is okay since she is safe now but he made her promise not to do something like that again, which she promised while eating the food non-stop.

"...munch-munch-munch...I promise I won't act reckless again, Naegi-kun...munch-munch-munch..."

"That's good to hear..."

"Caterer...another plate, please!"

"Maizono-san...are you still hungry...?"

"Yes...oh, thank you, caterer...munch-munch-munch..."

"..."

"Is there something wrong, Naegi-kun?"

"Um...no...nothing..."

As the scene shifts to Ayaka and Satomi, they sweat-dropped at watching the two, which they are still in a state of disbelief that Naegi and Maizono were already dating, and while Ayaka seemed to accept her friend's choice of boyfriend, Satomi is quite distrustful towards the Luckster, and yet they realized that they are still unsure about Maizono's present condition, and by then Yukimaru came and told the two idol members that Ohwada wanted to speak to them. The two girls went to a corner and there they meet up with Ohwada, and they appeared intimidated by his appearance but he assured to them that he is a good guy, and the tense moment faded, and there he asks the two girls about Maizono, telling them that they and Yukimaru noticed something about her during their time at Towa City.

"So then...Yukimaru told me that you suspect something is going on with Maizono?"

"Well...yes..."

"I noticed it since meeting Sayaka at Towa City several hours ago..."

"Okay...anything else...?"

"Yeah...aside from vomitting..."

"She gets hungry every now and then..."

"I see..."

"But still, we...well..."

"Ayaka and I did not want to jump to conclusion...we are not sure about it at this point."

After being told by Ayaka and Satomi about it, Ohwada became quite concerned yet he did not want to jump to conclusions and advised the two girls to keep it to themselves for now and said that he will consult to Kirigiri about it so that she would know what to do, but Kirigiri shows up and said she overheard the discussion and also observed Maizono while eating, and told them that she will use subtle means to get Maizono to undergo medical checkup so that she won't suspect a thing and not make her feel defensive.

They then saw Maizono asking the caterer for another set of food, which Naegi is surprised and asks her if she is still hungry, and even asks if she is worried that she might gain weight, but she smiled and told him not to worry saying that she will not sneak out again now that two of her fellow idol membes are with her and it would be a matter of time before her two remaining idol members would be found, and she will rest and recover, not minding that she took quite a plateful of food, and Naegi stared in surprise and asks her again if she is still hungry.

"Maizono-san...that's the fourth plate..."

"Munch-munch-munch..."

"Are you still hungry...?"

"Sorry...munch-munch-munch...what was that?"

"Um...nothing..."

"Munch-munch-munch..."

"..."

"Munch-munch-munch..."

Kirigiri stared intently at Maizono, feeling concerned after being told by Ayaka and Satomi about the Idol vomiting and getting hungry, and recalling what her two classmates did at the bathroom several weeks ago, and recalling what they did at Togami's mansion several months ago, she is starting to suspect something. What she did not realize though, is that Naegi and Maizono had sex at a bakery shop they took refuge, and having sex at a highway several months ago, is what triggered Maizono's current situation, and now she has to make arrangements to have Maizono undergo medical checkup to make sure if their suspicions are true, and if the results proved it, then the 14th Division would have a new problem to face.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as everyone are now safe within Future Foundation, and Naegi and Maizono made up and remained a couple...

Looks like Maizono's action is attracting quite a lot of attention, as aside from vomitting, she developed a huge appetite while Naegi appeared oblivious...what will happen should she undergo a medical test and he finds out the result?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter follows as the rescued hostages settle in, while more on Komaru and Yuta moments...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	18. Moving On

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the survivors are brought to Future Foundation HQ so that they can settle in, and now they are attempting to move on and face what lies ahead...

Well, read on and see what would happen next...

* * *

 ** _Ch. 18: Ugoku_**

An hour later, the scene shifts to Towa City where you can see Yuta, carrying a shocked Komaru on his back, traveling with Fukawa and Ikusaba, and the four if them stealthily traveled around town, and so far the coast is clear, and they slowly traveled the road and looked around, seeing that several establishments were wrecked, abandoned, and full of corpses. Fukawa mentally blames Enoshima for inspiring people to cause such chaos, in which Ikusaba mentally felt responsible for letting Enoshima do what she wanted and now she realized that it would take some time before the world would be restored to normal.

Yuta sighed and continued to walk carrying Komaru on his back. He noticed that she has been silent the whole time and hoped that she would recover from this, but then Ikusaba saw a clinic which appeared to be intact, in which she told Fukawa about it, and she motions Yuta to come closer and suggested that they check the place out.

"Yuta-kun..."

"Huh?"

"Yuta...look..."

"A clinic."

"Geez...I know that."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Lets check the place out. If its empty we spend the night there."

"Seriously?"

"But what if someone is there?"

"We ask permission."

"But, Ikusaba-san..."

"I'll cover for you."

"Okay, you look after Komaru-chan..."

As Yuta gives Komaru to Fukawa, the 14-year old boy went inside the establishment to look around, with Ikusaba following behind, her gun drawn out, seeing that the place appeared to be tidied yet there was no one around, and they both signaled Fukawa and Komaru to come in, and they did. Fukawa then locked and covered the door so that the Monokuma robots won't suspect a thing, and as the trio look around, someone came out and aimed a gun on Yuta's head, and the boy stood still as he is in a precarious position while Fukawa could not do a thing as the gun is aimed at Yuta in point-blank range, while Ikusaba managed to stay hidden, and is timing to make her move once she finds an opening so as to save Yuta without having him get shot, and the person is shown to be a woman in her 40's, and asks Yuta if he is among those who is causing the attacks, which he answered honestly.

"Are you with those masked attackers?"

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You better not be lying."

"Me and my three companions barely escaped those rioters and robots. We were lucky enough to get in here intact."

"If you make a wrong move, I swear I will..."

"We get the message."

Seeing that Yuta is not lying, the woman lowered her gun, and Yuta asks if she is a survivor which she nodded, and he asks her who is she and why is she hiding here. The woman introduces herself as **Jaino Korogisu** , and said she is a doctor, and there Ikusaba came out while Fukawa took the chance and asks her to check on Komaru, as the doctor noticed Komaru's behavior, and after being told, the doctor proceeded to check on Komaru, and after few minutes, the doctor told Fukawa that Komaru is physically cleared, except that her hymen is broken but said that the younger teen would be fine in a few days.

As Fukawa sighed in relief seeing that Komaru is in no danger, the doctor asks what happened, and there Ikusaba reluctantly told her what happened, and the doctor stared in disbelief at hearing this and wondered who is responsible for pulling the strings and commanded the robots to force Yuta and Komaru to have sex, seeing that the one controlling them have a perverted mind, which Yuta sighed in agreement, saying that the mastermind is likely a psychopath.

"Are you serious, Yuta?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You three are lucky to escspe alive, let alone stay intact."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Were you able to escape Towa City?"

"No...we were unable to. Certain...situations forced us to go back here..."

"I see..."

"Sorry, ma'am."

The doctor then motions the thrio to follow her as she gives them some spare room to use and some food. The doctor then decided to talk to Komaru so that she would get over from the shock that she got hours ago.

-x-

By night time, the doctor and Fukawa are having dinner, in which they talked, and the doctor was surprised to hear that Fukawa is from the Future Foundation, and said she is willing to help them find a way to contact for help, and Fukawa said that once help arrive she will help the doctor escape, and the two females talked some more, while Ikusaba is standing by the windows serving as lookout in case a surprise attack might occur, and the scene shifts inside one of the bedrooms where Yuta came in, bringing a plate of food and approached Komaru, who appeared to have recovered slightly from the ordeal, and he offered her the food while telling her that she needs to regain her strength.

"Komaru-chan..."

"..."

"You need to eat."

"..."

"Please, you can't just spending the day moping..."

"...o-okay..."

"That's it...come on...eat...you need the strength if we are to get out if here alive."

"..."

Komaru nodded as she took the plate and started eating, and Yuta mentally sighed in relief, and after that, she glanced at Yuta before hugging him, where he can hear her sobbing, and he gently hugged her while assuring to her that everything will be okay and promised that they will get out of Towa City and find their relatives.

Komaru just sobbed while hugging Yuta, as she is struggling to come to terms about what happened, especially when losing her virginity even though Yuta is not to be blamed for what happened hours ago, and he continued to hugged her in order to help ease her emotional stress, while at the same time mentally blaming himself for not able to protect her from the Monokuma robots who forced him and Komaru to have brief sex before Genocider Sho came and defeated the robots.

-x-

Much later, the survivors were given a place to rest, where they are now staying at several guest rooms, where Fujiko is staying at one room, Ayaka and Satomi are sharing another room, the Crazy Diamond Gang sharing one room, and Fuhito staying in another room. Meanwhile, Kenichiro is at the recovery room, resting after undergoing a successful heart surgery, and there Ohgami and Asahina are watching over him, and the two girls are relieved to see that he is okay.

"So, is Kenichiro-san going to be okay?"

"Yes."

"That is good to hear..."

"Though it would take several weeks before Kenichiro regain his full strength..."

"Yeah..."

"Any important person that is connected to you?"

"Yeah...my younger brother..."

"I see..."

Meanwhile, Yukimaru is with the rest of the biker gang and they are being told by Ohwada that starting tomorrow they are going to be transferred to the headquarters of the 12th Division now that they have become official members and will work under Ohwada and Gozu's supervision, though one of them expressed concern over Maizono, telling Yukimaru that he suspected that Maizono may be pregnant, which Yukimaru agreed, but he said that Kirigiri is working out a way to have her undergo a secret medical check up.

"A secret, you say?"

"Yeah."

"Why a secret?"

"If what we suspect is true, then Maizono needs to know, but she might freak out if we tell her without proof...so..."

"And what if she sees proof of her...condition...?"

"Who knows..."

"Huh?"

"Either way, Naegi needs to know as well..."

After much discussion, the Crazy Diamond Gang decided to call it a night, as the are going to have a long ride tomorrow with Ohwada escorting them to the headquarters of the 12th Division.

-x-

The scene then shifts at the guest room where Maizono, Ayaka and Satomi are there, chatting along and the three girls felt that they are having a reunion of sorts, getting together again after two years, though they knew that two more of their members are still missing, which they felt bad, yet Maizono lifted her friends' spirits saying that the Future Foundation will help in finding the two remaining idol members. Maizono's words helped the two idol members and this helped strengthen their resolve and they agreed to stay here and help in any way they could.

"Okay, Sayaka..."

"We made up our minds..."

"Huh?"

"We're gonna stay here and help..."

"You can count on us..."

"Ayaka...Satomi..."

"You don't have to act on your own..."

"We'll support you."

"Thanks."

The three girls bonded some more as they enjoyed each others' company, but unknown to Maizono, Ayaka and Satomi are onto her, as they are already suspecting their friend's present condition and were instructed by Kirigiri not to let her know about this yet as Kirigiri intends to have undergo a surprise medical check-up so that she won't suspect a thing and not resist, and in the event that their suspicions are correct, then they will tell Maizono the truth.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts in Kirigiri's room where Kirigiri and Yui are talking, in which Yui nearly shrieked in surprise when told about the situation and she could not believe about what her friend is intending to do in regards to Maizono and asks her friend why not confide to Naegi about this which Kirigiri shook her head saying that it is not recommended as it would cause unintentional complications and that it would be better to get confimatory results first before doing anything.

"...and that's why..."

"You don't trust Naegi, Kyoko?"

"Its not that...if I tell him without proof...the situation might get complicated, and spiral out of control...and that is something I want to avoid."

"Whoa."

"So, onee-sama...please keep this to yourself...until I give the signal..."

"...okay."

"Thanks, onee-sama..."

"But still, Kyoko..."

Though Yui felt that Naegi should at least be aware about the posible signs that Maizono displayed, Kirigiri assured that Naegi will eventually find out about it though the two girls would wonder what his reaction would be like the moment he finds out if Maizono is pregnant or not, and Yui commented that Naegi would no doubt flip if he finds out that his girlfriend is carrying a child, which Kirigiri agreed, and yet she voiced her dismay that her two classmates were acting careless several months ago and just recently.

"Really, Kyoko?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like you are jealous..."

"I am not."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"Fine..."

"..."

After that, the two girls went to bed as they have a lot of things to do tomorrow.

 **-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts inside his room, where you can see Naegi taking a shower, and as of now he is baffled at what happened earlier, in which he noticed that Maizono was quite livelier than usual, and that she had developed a huge appetite and wondered if he was a bit hard on her when he slightly reprimanded her for sneaking out to Towa City.

While he is glad that she is safe, he wondered if she would do something reckless again though her two fellow idol members are here.

" _Maizono-san...what happened to you...? Are you really okay...?_ "

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as everyone are now safe within Future Foundation, and Naegi and Maizono made up and remained a couple...

The survivors are now resting and are looking forward to what comes tomorrow...

Yuta and komaru trying to move on after THAT incident...more on the two will be shown in the upcoming chapters...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter follows as more is shown on Komaru and Yuta moments...

And more on Naegi and Maizono...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	19. Post Midnight Moment

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the survivors are brought to Future Foundation HQ so that they can settle in, and now they are taking a rest while the focus shifts on naegi and Maizono, as well as Ikusaba's group...

Well, read on and see what would happen next...

* * *

 ** _Ch. 19:_** ** _Shin'ya no Shunkan_**

Later in the night, the time now is 23:30, in which Ikusaba's group were asleep, but then Ikusaba woke up as her instincts tell her that danger is heading their way and she slowly woke up Fukawa and the others, telling them that a situation is about to take place which the others are baffled and both Fukawa and Yuta asks Ikusaba about it, and there she told the two why she woke them up.

"We are about to be attacked?"

"Are you sure, Ikusaba-senpai?"

"Yes...and if we don't get going...we'll be killed."

"Darn...of all the possible moments...!"

"How did you know about..."

"No time to explain...prepare the rations...I'll wake the others..."

"Okay..."

"Jeez..."

Both Fukawa and Yuta were surprised at this and Ikusaba woke up Jainu and Komaru and advised the others that they move out, and though Jainu appeared reluctant, she agreed, taking her medical tools with her, and a few minutes after secretly leaving the clinic, gunfire and explosions can be heard, and the four of them realize that the Monokuma robots have arrived and is looking for the targets, and both Jainu and Ikusaba realized that if they remained at the clinic longer they would have been attacked.

"No way..."

"My hunch was right, then..."

"My clinic..."

"Sorry..."

"Its...fine."

"Once we leave Towa City...you'll be givrn a new clinic..."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

Jainu and Fukawa moved along while Yuta held Komaru's hand as Ikusaba stood behind to provide covering fire in case they are being followed, and the four of them kept on going, and after a few minutes they are in the streets, and just as they are about to get a safe passage, a Tiger-Monokuma robot appeared, and is ready to attack Yuta and Komaru, but Jainu blocked the robots path and she ended up getting mauled, and both teens shouted in horror seeing the gynecologist getting killed.

"Doc!"

"GGGGYYYYAAAHH!"

"RRRROOOAARRR!"

"DOC!"

"..."

"IKUSABA-SENPAI! THE DOC NEEDS HELP!"

"Darn!"

"..."

Ikusaba came and attacked the robot until it was wrecked, and as she and the others checked on the doctor, she was already dead, and Komaru wept at this while Yuta comforted her, and Ikusaba just looked at the ground in sympathy, and yet she urges the others that they have to move on, and the others reluctantly nodded.

After several minutes, the group arrived at an abandoned hotel, and there the group decided to camp there and spend the night. As Ikusaba stood guard, Fukawa checked the room for any rations and somehow she found one, and prepared the room so that they can get some rest. Yuta sat beside Komaru and hugged her, assuring her that they will overcome this and will leave Towa City alive, which slowly eased the emotional stress within her.

"Komaru-chan..."

"..."

"Its okay..."

"..."

"We're going to leave this place...you have my back...I promise..."

"Yuta-kun..."

"I promise, Komaru-chan."

"..."

After that, she lean her head on his shoulder as she remain silent. As Yuta glanced at the window, he can see smoke billowing from afar and hoped that the robots won't find them here. By then he noticed that Komaru fell asleep, and he smiled a bit as he slowly lay her on bed, and glanced at her seeing how cute she looked, and he lay beside her as he slowly drifted to sleep.

-x-

The scene shifts back at Future Foundation HQ, where the scene zoomed towards Naegi's room where he emerged from the bathroom where he took a shower, and puts on his brief, and as he is about to go to bed, Maizono came, and he smiled at her seeing that she is in good spirits, and she smiled as well upon seeing him and the two teens hugged, and they began to talk where they discussed about the recent events.

"Ah, Maizono-san..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"You look like you're in good spirits..."

"Sort of..."

"I guess you accomplished part of your wish..."

"Yeah...Ayaka-chan and Satomi-chan are safe here...but that leaves two more of my fellow idols..."

"Its okay...we'll think of a way..."

"..."

Naegi sighed in relief seeing that in spite of what she did, she is relatively okay and told her not to do something reckless again and said he is willing to help her and all she would have to do is ask, which she nodded, and the two teens hugged in a loving manner, and there they went to bed where they remained in romantic embrace, as they discussed about their next step as most of the captives have been rescued and all they have to worry about are Togami and Fukawa, along with Hagakure.

Naegi also said that he is still worried about Komaru yet he expressed hope that she will be rescued along with other survivors connected to the Class 78 members, and Maizono nodded as she still has to find two of her fellow idol members who remain missing, and they both cuddled as they comfort each other, and after several minutes Naegi drifted to sleep as Maizono remained awake as she reflected on her recent actions and slowly regretted sneaking to Towa City without telling Naegi.

" _Naegi-kun...I'm sorry...I won't make you feel worried again..._ "

Maizono glanced at the clock seeing that the time now is 00:35, and for some reason she could not get to sleep and she remained leaning her head on Naegi's shoulder and glanced at him, seeing how serene he looked and how peaceful he appeared, and she slowly placed a kiss on his lips, and then leaned her head on his chest, listening to the heartbeat and sighed as she never felt so content at this point, though she still expressed hope that she will find her two remaining idol members who are still out there, probably hiding either in Tokyo or at Towa City.

" _I promise...I'll find you and rescue you...then we will accomplish our dreams together..._ "

By then her eyes blinked, having noticed that Naegi is clad only in his brief, and she slowly got up and went towards his hips, where she glanced at Naegi, who remained asleep, and a thought hit her as she decided to MAKE UP for making him worried for the past several hours, and she slowly push down his brief until they are above his knees, and her eyes stared at her lover's penis, which remained SHAVED, and her eyes were glued to his organ as she made sure that Naegi is still asleep.

" _I guess...this is the least I can do to make up for making you worried about me..._ "

Maizono is tempted to do something, but then she had a MENTAL DEBATE as the TWO SIDES within her clashed on what she is about to do, which caused her to hesitate, as one part of her wanted to PLAY with Naegi while the other part of her urged her not to go through with what she intend to do.

" _Go on...touch it..._ "

" _Don't do it! you'll become a hentai!_ "

" _Do it...it'll be nice...you did that several times before..._ "

" _Don't!_ "

" _Do it! Feel it...his "pee-pee" would feel good in your hand..._ "

" _Don't! What would Naegi think if he caught you?_ "

" _Relax...loosen up...feel his penis..._ "

" _Don't!_ "

The naughty side seemingly won as Maizono's hand slowly reached for Naegi's organ and began to gently touched and explore it, and her eyes slowly widen as his penis reacted to her touch, as it slowly increased in size and hardened in her palm and soon it reached full strength, throbbing, and there she saw his erection again in full size and strength, and she can feel how smooth, yet hard his penis was, and she couldn't decide whether to let go or not, her fingers still wrapped around Naegi's penis, feeling it hardening further.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shows that Celestia is dotting her pet cat after he was rescued, but despite this, Celestia did not show any form of gratitude, showing her selfishness, and her pet cat feels the same, and the two bonded, she was approached by someone, who turn out to be Ruruka Ando, and she watches the scene, and while a bit dismayed at first, something devious formed in her head and decided to entertain her, despite the fact that Celestia is Naegi's classmate.

"Hello, Ms. Ludenberg..."

"Oh, Ando-senpai..."

"Its quite a surprise that you're still awake..."

"I can say the same about you..."

"Anyway...can I have a word with you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, Ms. Ludenberg...in PRIVATE."

"..."

-x-

Back at Naegi's room, the scene shows that Maizono is still exploring Naegi's penis, which remained hard, and she can feel it throb and vibrate, as her fingers caressed its HEAD, and as she stopped, she can see his erection throbbing back and fro, and she appeared mesmerized as she finds it cute, since his organ was fully shaved, and another mental debate took place inside her head where the NAUGHTY side of Maizono tempts the REAL side of her to continue rubbing Naegi's penis up and down, in which the two sides began to debate.

" _Go on..._ "

" _Wait...what am I doing?_ "

" _You're rubbing his penis..._ "

" _W-why would I...?_ "

" _It's fine..._ "

" _But..._ "

" _Trust me...it's a good learning experience...after all...you have already done it before..._ "

"..."

As the debate rages, this caused her to unknowingly grasp Naegi's penis and began rubbing it up and down, it was slow at first and yet it aroused Naegi even though he is asleep, and she can feel it throb in her hand, and slowly, she unknowingly increased the speed a little and his penis hardened as the rubbing continues, and Maizono slowly succumbed as she began to continue rubbing his erection even though she is slowly aware of what she is doing.

She then saw a small bottle of baby oil and she reached it, pouring a small content on her hand and began to rub his penis, which gave a slippery, but warm feeling and as she rubbed him some more, his penis throbbed harder, and his legs began to part as arousal within his body increases, and Yuki wondered if Mikoto is awake or aware of what she is doing to him, but seeing that he is still asleep, she continued her actions, as she kept on rubbing his penis up and down, and she seemed to like the feeling, and as minutes passed, Maizono saw Naegi's balls elevated a bit and her left hand reached them and began to caress it while her right hand continued to rub his erection, and then his hips thrusts upward while feeling his penis throb harder.

Maizono noticed it and wondered if Naegi could feel that even though he's asleep, and yet her eyes saw how adoring his face was, then her eyes shifted back to his penis as it was hardening further and she paused a bit to put a little bit of baby oil on her palm and then resumed rubbing his erection, and as the rubbing continued, and she noticed that his penis is throbbing non-stop and his hips were thrusting up a bit hard, and this tempted her to increase her rubbing, and as she did so, she felt his penis hardening further, and after several rubbings, she felt his erection pulsed non-stop, and her eyes widened as she saw his SEED shoots out from Naegi's penis, and she realized that he reached ORGASM, and though she knew about it, it was the first time in several months that she saw a scene like this one, and for some reason she couldn't stop, and kept on rubbing his penis, as his SEED shoots upward and landed below his belly, some filled her hand, and she felt nervous, yet curious, about it, and after firing seven shots, it was over, yet she kept on rubbing him as she felt that she wanted him to release more, but she slowly stopped her actions as she felt his penis starting to soften, and there she snapped back to reality seeing what she just did, and stared at her right hand, as some of Naegi's SEED were on her fingers.

"..."

Maizono grabbed a small towel and wipes off the evidence, and then rubbed his belly before throwing it at the laundry basket, and she pulls back the blanket and covered his body, and she blushed as she can't believe she did just that, but noticed that Naegi is still asleep, and there was no hint of malice on his face, and she wondered how he stayed so innocent, and she wondered if she did anything wrong, as all she did was explore him.

She then saw the clock, which the tine shows that it is 1 AM, and she had to get some sleep so she lay beside Naegi, blushing deeply at the thought of sleeping beside him, yet she forced herself to go to sleep and it eventually worked, as she drifted to sleep and both had a peaceful slumber after what happened earlier.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though not much action here is shown, apart from the brief lemon scene and a brief action from Ikusaba...things went well for the night/post-midnight...

Yuta and Komaru trying to move on after THAT incident...more on the two will be shown in the upcoming chapters...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter follows as the next morning shifts on the following:

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Hagakure and Kanon

\- Ikusaba encountering another member of the Warriors of Hope...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	20. Morning Mayhem

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here would be the aftermath of last chapter, which would show a bit of comical moments, yet there will be some action here, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 20_ _:_ _Asa no Sōran_**

Later in the day, the scene shows that Ayaka and Satomi got up a bit late after sleeping past midnight due to them and Maizono chatting, yet the two girls were quite concerned, as she left the guest room and they secretly followed her till they saw which room she went. At the present, the time now is 09:00, and the two idol members left the guest room and went straight to Naegi's room and sneaked inside, where they stared in surprise upon seeing an unexpected scene, which shows that Maizono is sharing a bed with Naegi.

The scene shows that Maizono and Naegi are in each other's arms, hugging each other as if they were a newlywed couple, and while Ayaka silently cooed, Satomi was suspicious, especially when noticing that Maizono is wearing only a tanktop shirt while he appeared shirtless, and the rest of their bodies were covered in blanket, and there she noticed Ayaka fawning in romantic delight and she tries to snap her out of it and told her that something is not right here.

"Aww…so cute…"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Will you stop acting like a fangirl? Something's not right here…"

"What do you mean?"

"Look…Sayaka's hugging a boy…in bed…!"

"So? They're a couple…so it's natural that they…"

"Use your brain, Ayaka! What girl would be in the right mind sharing a bed with a nearly-naked boy?"

While Ayaka assured to Satomi that Maizono seemed to be in good hands, Satomi is still unsure saying she does not trust Naegi, and said she would like to know more about Naegi first and see if whether he is faithful to Maizono or not, as she believe that he is just hanging out with her because she is an idol, though Ayaka pointed out that they saw how Naegi acted upon seeing Maizono after coming to the base, yet Satomi is still sticking to her belief and said that until she sees it with her own eyes, she will keep tabs on Naegi for now as she does not trust him yet and told Ayaka that they need to protect Sayaka, especially when they have a feeling that she is unaware of what is happening to her body.

"Listen, Ayaka…there is something going on with Sayaka right now…and we don't know if she's pregnant or not…"

"But Kirigiri-san said…"

"I know…but…what if that Naegi is the one who…"

"Are you sure, Satomi-chan?"

"If he is the one…I'm gonna…"

"Easy…"

"Don't be such a softie, Ayaka…Sayaka's our friend…and it is our duty to…"

"Don't act like a strict nanny…"

The two girls' bickering was interrupted when they saw Maizono starting to stir, and both girls hid themselves at the corner of the bed, then slightly peered as they watch her wake up, and both blushed when she lay over Naegi, who also woke up, and there they saw the two other teens lock in embrace, and the two idol members accidentally listened to the couple's conversation, and were surprised to see that the two were acting like a pair of newlyweds, especially the way Maizono is laying on top of Naegi.

"Morning, Naegi-kun…"

"Ah, Morning, Maizono-san…sleep well…?"

"Yeah…"

"You sure are in a good mood today…"

"Yeah…Ayaka-chan and Satomi-chan are safe…but still…"

"I know…your other two idol members remain missing…but don't worry…we'll find them."

"You're right…"

"Have faith in us…"

The conversation shows that with Ayaka and Satomi safe, Maizono said that all she has to worry about is her two other idol members who are still missing, and Naegi said that he will tell Kirigiri about it and let the 14th Division handle the situation, pointing out that Komaru is still at Towa City along with Fukawa, Togami and Ikusaba, and he assured to her that her loved ones and friends will be rescued and told her that he won't let her go all by herself, saying that she should have more faith in her friends and the Future Foundation.

Maizono nodded and apologized to Naegi for making him worry which he smiled and said that right now she is safe and that is all that mattered, and both smiled and kissed passionately, and both Ayaka and Satomi blushed deeply at the scene, which Ayaka cooed softly while Satomi is in a state of disbelief that Maizono is actually in love with a plain-looking boy and told Ayaka to knock it off, saying that Naegi can't be trusted yet.

"Wow…romantic…"

"Will you knock it off…?"

"Why? They're in love…"

"I'm not buying it…what does Sayaka see in that boy? He's way too plain…!"

"But in fairness he is cute and good-looking…"

"That's not the point…!"

"You're just jealous…"

"I'm not…!"

However, Maizono stopped upon hearing their bickering and moved towards the edge of the bed, where she saw her two fellow idols and called them out, and both Ayaka and Satomi slowly stood up, flustered at being caught and yet she smiled at them and asks why they are here. As Ayaka explained that they came here to see what her room is like, Satomi is seen staring suspiciously at Naegi, and the Luckster sweat-dropped at this as she approached him and began INTERROGATING him, asking rather professionally on what Maizono saw in him that made her fall for him so easily.

"…that's the reason?"

"Um…yeah…"

"No way…"

"…"

"You expect me to believe that alibi of yours?"

"Well…"

"I still don't trust you…I can't believe that Sayaka has fallen for you just because of a crane!"

"Um…"

Satomi did not appeared to be convinced at Naegi's answers, and became more suspicious and she yanked the blanket away, where she and Ayaka stared wide-eyed in shock, as they saw Maizono only in her panties, and Naegi's brief was down, which Maizono realized that she forgot to put his brief back up and now Satomi grabbed him by his arm and demanded an explanation on why he is sleeping beside Maizono with his underwear down, much to Naegi's bewilderment.

"Hey! What is that?"

"Um…ah…"

"Are you trying to seduce our friend?"

"No…you're wrong…"

"Then why is your brief down?!"

"I don't know…I swear…!"

"You hentai!"

"I'm not…!"

Maizono stepped in and tries to quell off the tension and told her that it is okay, and both Satomi and Ayaka stared in disbelief, seeing her defending Naegi, but then Kirigiri came in and told Naegi that the meeting with the 14th Division will commence in 30 minutes, which he snapped to attention as he went to the bathroom to shower while she told Maizono to be ready as she is undergoing a medical test which Maizono thought it was a standard procedure from Future Foundation so she nodded as she puts on a bathrobe as Kirigiri leaves the room.

Ayaka and Satomi left the room as well and they followed Kirigiri and they asked her about the medical procedure in which the SHSL Detective said it was actually a pretense so as to goad Maizono to undergo a secret pregnancy test which the two idol members gasped seeing that Kirigiri is serious about it and the two girls realized that they have to brace themselves once the results are released, and consider their move once they see what the results are.

"Whoa…"

"So you're really serious…"

"Yes…and this will determine what our next move would be…"

"…"

"…"

"Brace yourselves…and once the answers conform our suspicions…it will weigh down on Maizono…and you need to show her emotional support no matter what…"

"Okay…"

"We get it…"

-x-

Later that day, the scene shows that Hagakure and Kanon reach the bridge, but it's being bombed and they are forced to turn back. The two contemplate to find another way out which caused them to argue as Hagakure wanted to avoid getting detected by the Monokuma unit while Kanon seemed to have another reason to stick around and asks him if he is a coward, which he defensively denied.

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, you. Are you a scaredy cat or something?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you…"

"Well…you see…"

"See? You're scared!"

"I'm not!"

"Liar!"

However, they are immediately found by Kotoko Utsugi on her Fighter robot, who attempts to attack them.

"I found you!"

"Huh?"

"A kid?"

"A pair of adults…I'm gonna kill you!"

"Whoa…"

"Is that kid for real? Is she serious?"

"Here I come!"

"Whoa!"

However, Kanon is very strong, and immediately subjugates Kotoko, throws away her controller and ties her hands with her knee-socks. She tries to get information out of Kotoko and she tells them that Towa Group is responsible for kidnapping the Captives, but the Group also betrayed Junko at the worst possible time.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yup! They serve the "One" who serves Junko!"

"Eh?"

"But they betrayed her at the wrong time…which led to this!"

"!"

"You're not telling the whole truth! What else do you know?"

"Not telling…"

"Talk!"

Suddenly, Masaru Daimon comes to help Kotoko with his Hero robot. Hagakure was dismayed to see another problem coming in, and would like to run, but Kanon decides to fight as she wants more answers. Unfortunately, Kanon is out of ammo, so the two escape by running.

Kanon tells Hagakure that her plan isn't to defeat the children and she implies she has own plans other than escape, which makes the SHSL shaman slightly suspicious of her, but he doesn't tell her. They decide to go to the subway station.

-x-

Elsewhere, Ikusaba's group had just left the hotel and are stealthily traveling the streets, seeing that there are a dozen Monokuma robots patrolling the area, and as Ikusaba is looking around for a way to sneak past them, Fukawa looked around for another path, while Yuta tries to cheer Komaru up as she is starting to get discouraged, and through his effort Yuta was able to keep Komaru spirits up and he promised that once they leave Towa City he will help in finding her missing parents.

"Cheer up, Komaru-chan…"

"…"

"We'll leave this place and find your family."

"Really…?"

"Yeah…I promise."

"O-okay…"

"That's the spirit…"

"…"

By then Ikusaba saw a stairs leading to the subway station and she told the rest to head there, and as the others are about to go there, Nagisa Shingetsu showed up, and told the group to surrender, and Ikusaba stood in the way as she tells Fukawa to watch over Yuta and Komaru, in which Fukawa sensed that the SHSL Soldier is going to stay behind to hold off Nagisa, and asks her if there is another way, which Ikusaba said there isn't.

"No…there isn't…"

"B-but…we can't just…!"

"By now the other robots have been alerted…and if you stay here you guys will get captured or killed…I'll stay and stall them."

"But…by yourself?"

"Yes. If you hurry…I'll finish this and catch up with you."

"…"

"Please…hurry…"

"Okay…"

Reluctantly, Fukawa nodded as she tells the two younger teens to get going and the trio proceeded towards the stairs leading to the subway station, and as the coast is clear, Ikusaba braces herself as Nagisa began to toggle the controls of his fighter robot and tells her that he will do all he can to make Towa City a paradise for children, which Ikusaba rebutted, saying that Enoshima tricked him and his friends into committing murder, which Nagisa seemed to begun having a bit of doubt.

"What?"

"You heard me, boy…Junko-chan tricked you…and now whoever is leading you is also using the same trick…"

"No…you lie…"

"It is the truth…"

"What do you know?"

"…"

"You won't stop me…I stick with my conviction…"

"…"

-x-

Back at Future Foundation, Maizono left Naegi's room after getting dressed, and Kirigiri is there waiting for her, and the two girls went to the hallway where Kirigiri is leading her towards the medical bay, where Maizono will undergo a secret pregnancy test so as not to startle her and the SHSL Detective is pretty sure that Maizono is pregnant based on her observations, and based on how Kuwata, Yamada and Hagakure caught her and Naegi having sex at the bathroom a few weeks ago.

" _Maizono-san…if the results prove to be true…then you and Naegi-kun will have to sort it out on what to do from this point on…_ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while the action showed up pretty late with Ikusaba and Nagisa about to square off, you get to see a bit of fun as Satomi making a fuss about Naegi and Maizono living together in a single bed.

Moreover, Maizono is about to undergo a test that would prove her current condition.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Nagisa vs. Ikusaba…

Komaru and Fukawa gets in to a battle with one of the Warriors of Hope…

More on Kanon and Hagakure…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	21. Underground Encounter

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here would be the aftermath of last chapter, which would feature mostly on Fukawa, Yuta and Komaru,along with Hagakure and Kanon...as they continue their journey within Towa City, so expect a lot of action here...

Well then...read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 21_ _:_** ** _Chika Sōgū_ _  
_**

Ikusaba's words seemed to have pinched a nerve onto Nagisa, as he is starting to have doubts over his actions, as he began to recall the painful years he endured at the hands of his abusive parents years ago, in which he only killed them about two years ago, and then recalled how Enoshima CONVINCED them that rather than committing suicide, he should take out his tormentors and create a PARADISE FOR CHILDREN only, which led to the present time, and now Ikusaba is psyching him out just to lower his guard which seemed to work as Nagisa is starting to waiver at his convictions.

"Look at you...you are confused...Junko-chan is just using you!"

"No...you lie!"

"Are you sure...?"

"Shut up!"

"Then stop this madness! Turn back now!"

"Shut up!"

"Open your eyes! Junko-chan has fooled you!"

"I said enough!"

However, he somehow regained his composure and began to use his fighter robot to shoot down Ikusaba, but she somehow evaded the gunfire and ran around in circles to confuse the pilot and looked for a wsy to pin down the robot so as to force the pilot out, but Nagisa was able to hold his ground his ground and kept on the defensive until a few Monokuma robots arrived, and Nagisa stated that he cannot go back and will create a paradise for children no matter what, and to make the adults pay for their abuses, which Ikusaba silently stare at him while looking for a way to get out of her current situation.

"You won't stop me!"

"..."

"Enoshima-senpai gave me hope!"

"..."

"I am not going back!"

"..."

"I'm gonna make this place a paradise for kids!"

"..."

-x-

A few minutes later, Fukawa, Yuta and Komaru are traveling the stairs, and they can hear the sound of battle from above, and they realized that Ikusaba and Nagisa has started the battle, and the trio had no choice but to move ahead without her. Komaru was starting to get worried, but Fukawa told her that they can't stay here and that they have to move ahead, which Yuta agreed, and they persuaded Komaru that they have to get going.

"Come on, Komaru...or else they're going to catch us!"

"She's right, Komaru-chan..."

"..."

"Geez...this is no time to be moping around..."

"Komaru-chan...we need to get going...I promise we will leave this place together..."

"Really...?"

"Really."

"O-okay..."

Reluctantly, Komaru nodded and the trio moved forward as they walked the stairs downward further in to the subway station, which was just a minute away.

Upon their arriving at the underground subway station, the gate was reinforced by a shutter. Komaru started to panic, so Fukawa said that the shutter was locked by someone and that there must be a clue left somewhere. After searching, they found a key from the corpse of a station worker who was killed by the Monokuma Kids.

"Fukawa-chan...Komaru-chan...look!"

"?"

"?"

"I think I found a key..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...here, Komaru-chan...you take it..."

"..."

"That's it...huh?"

When Komaru took the key, a Monokuma Kid suddenly hit her and stole it. Yuta helped Komaru up and asks her if she is okay. Nodding, Komaru said she is okay, but Fukawa told her that a kid ran off with the key and the trio decided to go after her.

Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa then chased the Monokuma Kid until they arrived at a construction site. Inside, the Monokuma Kid climbed the building because he knew that Komaru and Toko couldn't climb. As Yuta and Fukawa looked around, Komaru suggested they go around the building entrances and trap the Monokuma Kid in a dead end. Arriving at the dead end, they found a challenge letter from the Monokuma Kid to come to the hospital, the place where Komaru and Toko's journey began.

"Look..."

"A letter..."

"Read it, Komaru-chan..."

"Are you sure I should read it...?"

"Yeah..."

"Go on, Komaru-chan..."

"Okay..."

"..."

As Komaru read the letter, the Monokuma kid attempted to attack them but Yuta intercepted him, and the trio soon subdued the kid into submission.

After they manage to beat the Monokuma Kid, who ran away crying, they take the key from the safe and return from the hospital to the underground subway station. The trio traveled farther which lasted several minutes, and soon they came across an area where the lights turn on and the trio realized that they were expected, and yet they remained clam as they observed the surroundings they are in.

"Geez...just what we need..."

"Komaru-chan...you need to calm down..."

"I know, Yuta-kun..."

"You two need to brace yourselves...looks like we're in trouble..."

"Yeah..."

"We know..."

"Sure wish Ikusaba were here..."

"Komaru-chan..."

"Yuta-kun..."

Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa realized that they had been trapped in the center of a coliseum full of a cheerful audience of Monokuma Kids and the leader of the Warriors of Hope, the 'Hero' Masaru Daimon appeared. He boastfully claimed that he will be the one to banish all of the "demons" from Towa City to make a paradise for the children.

Komaru tries to reason with him but Masaru would not budge.

"Look...we can talk this out..."

"No...you adults are liars!"

"But...we're not..."

"Yes you are...you're all the same! Adults abuse children...we will change all of that!"

"How can you...?"

"We can! And you will be the latest!"

"How...?"

"Here is a preview of what you DEMONS are about to become...!"

After saying this, he opened a trapdoor beneath him, revealing the corpses of countless adults. Masaru stated that those are all the remains of the adults that he has killed.

"There...that is what you three are about to become!"

"N-no...!"

"This is how we run things here!"

"You..."

"Me and my friends...we'll see to it that the children would live freely...away from the abusive adults!"

"..."

"Everyone...cheer for me!"

"..."

As the Monokuma Kids continued their applause, Masaru began to feel fear and tried to calm himself by beating his left hands. Komaru who see this tried to tell him to stop, but Masaru didn't listen to her and begin to fight her after he was satisfied.

Komaru and Yuta began to move around in circles to evade the fighter robot that Masaru is riding and managed to avoid getting hit, and they began to use the Hacking Gun to weaken the machine, which took several minutes, yet the two younger teens were able to hold out and keep on using the run, evade and strike tactics, as she followed Yuta's instructions. As Komaru distracted Masaru, Yuta uses his athletic speed and uses the Hacking Gun dish out more damage until Fukawa changes into Genocider Sho and uses her scissors to disable the controls of the fighter robot.

Following a fierce battle, the girls and Yuta overcame Masaru and his robot, which resulted in the Monokuma Kids executing him as his punishment for losing. Both Komaru and Yuta were horrified at what they did to him, but Fukawa replied that his execution was too simple, believing it was just for show. The trio left, only to find that another subway station had opened. The trio then decided to enter, aiming to find an egress from the town. Someone, however, had already been watching them without their knowing.

"..."

"..."

"Just great..."

"Fukawa-chan...?"

"What do we do now, Toko-chan..."

"Hmm...don't know..."

"..."

"..."

-X-

Elsewhere within Towa City, the scene shifts to Hagakure and Kanon, and there it shows that the two go inside an abandoned house so Kanon can go to the bathroom. As she uses the bathroom, Hagakure took the opportunity and holds her purse and decides to peek inside in case there's something he can "borrow", but she has very little money, which he became a bit dismayed as he wanted to EARN in order to save money for HIS FUTURE.

"Geez...nothing much here..."

He is disturbed, however, to find out that her pocketbook features "Big Brother Leon Hell", dozens of pages with just his name up until the ink ran out. The last page reads "They're called 'Future Foundation', but it's not my future. I'm going to crush that group of hypocrites one by one."

Yasuhiro realizes that Kanon loves Kuwata in a twisted way and blames Future Foundation for his SUPPOSED death.

Hagakure sensed that the Ultimate Despair may have concocted something that made the captives believe that the Future Foundation is a villain group and he wondered how to tell her that Kuwata is still alive.

By then Kanon returns and he acts like nothing happened. The two keep going and Hagakure wonders why is she traveling with him, especially since he isn't useful to her in any way. He gets more and more paranoid and decides to read his own fortune, seeing two possibilities - a collapsing tunnel and Kanon crying her eyes out. Hagakure protests at first and tells about his fortune, but in the end they go into the subway.

Kanon notices his attitude change but thinks it's just because of the toothpick she put in his hair at night. Hagakure decides to ask her opinion on Future Foundation directly, which immediately makes her realize that he has read her pocketbook. She kicks him on the ribs without warning and starts to strangle him in an attempt to kill him.

"You!"

"Gack!"

"So you're one of them!"

"Gack!"

"Fucking Future Foundation! I'll kill you! I'll kill you for killing Leon!"

"Gack!"

"I'll avenge Leon! I swear I'll kill all of you!"

"Gack!"

-x-

Meanwhile, at Future Foundation, the scene shifts at the medical bay, where Maizono is waiting, and she wondered what kind of tests she is about to undergo, unaware that the doctors are about to conduct a secret pregnancy test, and they were insturcted by Kirigiri to keep it as simple as possible as they do not want to freak her out as well as to confirm if Maizono is pregnant or not. The medics are preparing the equipments and they glanced at Maizono, who is in her usual self, and the two medics wondered why they are conducting a secret check up if Maizono is pregnant or not.

"Seriously...if this is just a pregnancy test...why do we go through all this...?"

"Kirigiri told us to do so..."

"But...do we have to be secretive about this?"

"Beats me..."

"Geez...if she is...what then...?"

"Let the 14th Division deal with this..."

"I suppose so..."

"..."

By then the doctor, who is a female, came and greeted Maizono, and tells her that the surprise check up is about to commence, which she nodded, and the doctor commented that Naegi is BLESSED to have an ATTRACTIVE and CUTE girlfriend which Maizono blushed at the compliment, saying that THINGS HAPPENED for a reason.

"Oh...? Is it love at first sight...?"

"Hmm...I suppose..."

"So what made you fall for Naegi?"

"Well...he's cute and caring..."

"I suppose that you two might have a BRIGHT FUTURE ahead..."

"Really?"

"Yes...well then...let us begin..."

"Okay..."

After that, the doctor led Maizono to the lab where the secret pregnancy test is about to commence.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while the action showed up most of the chapter, the trouble is brewing as Kanon is attacking Hagakure. Will our SHSL Fortune Teller be able to calm Kanon down or will he get killed due to his own foolishness?

Moreover, Maizono is now undergoing a test that would prove her current condition. Expect her to find out the result which would no doubt freak her out...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on Kanon and Hagakure…

Komaru and the others continue their trek in Towa City...

Maizono gets the result of her secret pregnancy test...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	22. Reprieve

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here would feature Hagakure and Kanon, who are currently in a bind, while Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa are also in a bind, and here you will see how both sides would find a way out of this sticky situation, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 22:_** ** _Shikkō yūyo_**

Elsewhere within Towa City, the scene shifts to Hagakure and Kanon, and there it shows that the two go inside an abandoned house so Kanon can go to the bathroom. As she uses the bathroom, Hagakure took the opportunity and holds her purse and decides to peek inside in case there's something he can "borrow", but she has very little money, which he became a bit dismayed as he wanted to EARN in order to save money for HIS FUTURE.

"Geez...nothing much here..."

He is disturbed, however, to find out that her pocketbook features "Big Brother Leon Hell", dozens of pages with just his name up until the ink ran out. The last page reads "They're called 'Future Foundation', but it's not my future. I'm going to crush that group of hypocrites one by one."

Yasuhiro realizes that Kanon loves Kuwata in a twisted way and blames Future Foundation for his SUPPOSED death.

Hagakure sensed that the Ultimate Despair may have concocted something that made the captives believe that the Future Foundation is a villain group and he wondered how to tell her that Kuwata is still alive.

By then Kanon returns and he acts like nothing happened. The two keep going and Hagakure wonders why is she traveling with him, especially since he isn't useful to her in any way. He gets more and more paranoid and decides to read his own fortune, seeing two possibilities - a collapsing tunnel and Kanon crying her eyes out. Hagakure protests at first and tells about his fortune, but in the end they go into the subway.

Kanon notices his attitude change but thinks it's just because of the toothpick she put in his hair at night. Hagakure decides to ask her opinion on Future Foundation directly, which immediately makes her realize that he has read her pocketbook. She kicks him on the ribs without warning and starts to strangle him in an attempt to kill him.

"You!"

"Gack!"

"So you're one of them!"

"Gack!"

"Fucking Future Foundation! I'll kill you! I'll kill you for killing Leon!"

"Gack!"

"I'll avenge Leon! I swear I'll kill all of you!"

"Gack!"

Suddenly, Kotoko appears with her robot and she knocks Kanon off of Yasuhiro. Kanon avoids the robot's hits at first, but her right leg gets badly injured. Yasuhiro is very afraid, but his conscience tells him to help Kanon before she ends up killed. He tells his own fortune again and sees himself, fallen into despair as he stands over Kanon's body. Soon, Kanon appears to be unable to move, and Kotoko steps off of her robot to taunt her. She calls Kanon adorbs and starts to molest her with her "portable motivation machine".

"Hee-hee…"

"Stop!"

"I'm gonna rub your boobs!"

"Ack!"

"Now then…let's see if I take off your panties…"

"N-no…!"

"Oh boy…where's the dildo…?"

"Help!"

Meanwhile, Hagakure starts up an electric train and it moves towards Kanon and Kotoko at great speed. Kotoko flattens herself up against the wall and tries to stop the train with her robot. Hagakure picks Kanon up and starts to carry her to safety. Kanon wonders why he's helping her and he answers that he's a member of Future Foundation and he can't be the helpless student forever. Kanon tears up and feels guilt about what she did.

"Waaahhh…you're helping me…after what I did to you?"

"Ah…no biggie…"

"But…"

"It's fine…"

"…"

"We got to get out of here…"

"Sob…"

"Come on…"

Kotoko's robot throws the train off the tracks and she chases after Hagakure and Kanon. Hagakure starts to regret his attempt at being a hero and he is prepared to die. His crystal ball falls, and Kanon picks it up and throws it at Kotoko with all her strength. For the first time, she managed to throw just how she wanted. The ball hits Kotoko's face, making her drop her controller and stop the robot. There he tries to get to the controller before Kotoko does, but Masaru shows up again with his robot.

Hagakure is forced to run back to Kanon, pick her up and keep escaping. Kotoko and Masaru argue at first, but then decide to work together and chase after the two. Kanon tells him to drop her so he can escape, but he tells her that it's going to be all right. Suddenly, part of the tunnel collapses just as Hagakure predicted and prevents the children from following them.

"Whoa…my fortune reading came true after all…"

"…"

"Okay, we're safe now…"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Th-thanks…"

"Uh…sure."

"…"

Kanon is very glad that Yasuhiro survived and hugs him tearfully, much to his surprise. He patches up her leg the best he can and asks why she tried to save him after trying to kill him. Kanon answers that she doesn't want him to die, not anymore, but still wants the other Future Foundation members dead. She then realizes that she doesn't have a right to take revenge as Leon probably didn't even care about her or want her to do that. Hagakure tells Kanon that Kuwata truly cared about her a lot, which is confirmed by the fact that she is his Captive. Kanon starts to cry loudly as she realizes this, but Hagakure told her that Kuwata is alive and well, and is now a member of Future Foundation which surprises her.

"Wh-what…?"

"Kuwata-chi is a member of the Future Foundation, so he's safe…and he'll be glad to see that you're okay."

"Leon…he's…"

"Yeah."

"…"

"Come on…we need to find a way to call for help."

"O-okay…"

"…"

Hagakure decides to contact Future Foundation and tell them about Kanon, as nicely as possible. Part of him wants to go back with Kanon, but he feels he shouldn't be with someone who wants them dead. Kanon apologizes about a lot of things and thanked him before leaving. Hagakure decides to rest a bit, but changes his mind and runs after Kanon. He walks together with her, claiming that it's for the sake of solving his eight million debt.

-x-

Meanwhile, Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa entered the opened subway station only to find an unmoving train. Feeling down for a moment, Komaru finally decided to walk along the railway. As the trio advances, an earthquake struck, causing the ceiling to collapse. Fukawa, falling unconscious after a rock hit her, switched to Genocide Sho who quickly dashed back to the entrance followed by Komaru and Yuta. At the very last second the trio managed to escape the destroyed tunnel.

After Sho sneezed and switched to Fukawa again, Komaru suddenly got depressed and wondered if she could really escape from Towa City. Yuta saw this and attempted to cheer her up, and just before Fukawa could rally Komaru again to lift her spirits, two Monokuma Kids approached them with a TV connected to the Warriors of Hope's headquarters and the 'priest' Jataro Kemuri appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, you DEMONS…!"

"?"

"?"

"?"

"You three did well in making here this far."

"What the heck?"

"A kid…"

"…"

"Now then…"

Jataro introduced himself to the trio before he explained that Komaru, the one with the wristband, can't leave the city because she is one of the Warriors of Hope's targets. He also explained that there's a limit within the game. Jataro also explained that the wristband is made to explode when the wearer goes outside the town without permission.

Yuta realized what Jetaro meant after he narrowly escaped from getting exploded when his bracelet exploded earlier and he narrowly removed it.

Before Jataro left, in hoping it would make them hate him, he presented his masterpiece which turned out as a very frightening diorama that he created. As the television shut off, Komaru cried, and Yuta tried to urge her not to let it get to her, and Fukawa once again rallied Komaru to not lost her hope to survive, saying that she was with Komaru to fight beside her and for her to rely on.

"Komaru…pull yourself together!"

"But…"

"You made it this far!"

"…"

"Yuta is with us…so don't get discouraged!"

"Fukawa-chan's right…I'm here…we're here…so stay strong, Komaru-chan!"

"O-okay…"

"Good."

With Komaru recovered, she, Yuta and Fukawa later decided to go the way they came first. On the surface, they were surprised to see hundreds of Monokumas and Monokuma Kids dancing. For their safety, they retreated back down to the subway. Fukawa, forgetting that she is afraid of the dark, suggested to go back to the underground, to which Komaru and Yuta agreed, thinking that Fukawa was showing her how to go forward despite being scared. Annoyed, she eventually had no choice and the three of them traveled back to the underground.

Exploring the district deeper, Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa then saw someone underneath a white sheet being kicked by Monokumas, crying and begging them to stop. After Komaru destroyed the Monokumas, she went to uncover the white sheet to check if that "someone" was okay. Komaru was surprised after discovering that the someone was a white Monokuma.

"Huh?"

"A bear?"

"Isn't this…?"

"One of the Monokuma!"

"What should we do with this?"

"Huh?"

"Um…"

"…"

Just when Komaru and Fukawa speculated what and who he was, he then started to speak, surprising the two girls and Yuta. Even though the bear confessed that he's not a suspicious bear, Fukawa ordered Komaru to shoot him. He was shocked and told them that he's different than the other Monokumas because he has an AI inside him, introducing himself as Shirokuma. But Fukawa told Komaru to not be fooled by his cuteness, but was eventually fooled herself when he said that he wanted be friends with many pretty ladies. Shirokuma also confessed that he can tell the date and time of someone's first kiss, making Fukawa further fooled by him.

Yuta just stared at the scene as he is unsure what to make of this.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shows that Ikusaba managed to take out most of the Monokuma robots, and she looked around to see that Nagisa has already left the scene, and she realized that he intend to have her distracted so that Nagisa would leave the battle and go after Komaru, Fukawa and Yuta, and sensed that the trio might be in danger and hoped that they are already ahead and far from being caught on by the Warriors of Hope, and now all she could do is find another way to reach out to Komaru and the others and find a way to contact Future Foundation and inform them of the situation at hand.

" _Can't be helped…I'll have to find a faster route to reach to them…_ "

Walking the streets, she saw a few abandoned Ducati motorcycles, and choosing one, she checked and see that it has enough fuel and she boarded the motorcycle and began riding the streets, and soon decided to travel through the subway tunnel to escape detection.

As Ikusaba is traveling, she sees that there is nothing much here and went to the surface to see if there are any establishments that she could find and look for any electronic devices that she could use to contact Future Foundation. By coincidence, she saw Hagakure and Kanon and she approached the two, where he is relieved to see Ikusaba.

"Hagakure?"

"Whoa! Ikusaba-chi!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Forget that! I'm glad to see you!"

"So am I."

"Quick! You got a radio, right? We need to call for help! Wait…you got a bike? Great! Let's get out of here!"

"I wish I could…but we can't…"

"Huh?"

Kanon listened to the conversation and decided to ask Ikusaba if Kuwata is okay, in which Ikusaba confirmed it and said that Kuwata is indeed a member of the Future Foundation, and Kanon was glad to hear that he is okay, however, Ikusaba told the two that escaping Towa City may take a while due to the Monokuma robots are scattered everywhere and getting past them will not be as easy as they think, and suggested that they find a place to rest as well as find any electronic equipment they could use so as to make a communication device to contact Future Foundation.

Of course Kanon and Hagakure were not pleased with this and asks her if there is any other way to escape Towa City, in which Ikusaba said that based on her assessment, escaping outright is not a viable option at the moment due to the one controlling the robots is somewhere within this city, and once the puppetmaster is dealt with, then they can safely escape Towa City. Kanon and Hagakure sighed seeing that there is no other way than following Ikusaba's lead.

"Uh…"

"So we'll have to stick around in this town?"

"For now…and if you and Hagakure want to leave this town in one piece…it would be best if you stick with me for the time being."

"Oh no…"

"Looks like this isn't our day, Ikusaba-chi…"

"It's your choice."

"…"

"…"

Both Hagakure and Kanon reluctantly boarded the motorcycle with Ikusaba driving and they all left the area to find an alternative route just to escape detection from the Monokuma robots.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Looks like things are getting intense, as Hagakure and Kanon managed to escape trouble after briefly getting into a fight against each other, and just as they found a way out of Towa City, the two are forced to stick around as Ikusaba tells them they can stay safe if they go with her. Looks like they have no choice but to come along with her as they are now going to find Fukawa and the others.

Jetaro and Kotoko made their appearance, so expect more of the Warriors of Hope to get more screen time.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on Komaru and the gang…

And the results of the secret test on Maizono will be revealed...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	23. The Resistance

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here would feature Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa get to meet some group yet encounter a problem so now the trio would have to find a way out of this sticky situation, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 23:_** ** _Teikō_**

The scene shifts at the underground wheee Fukawa, Komaru and Yuta are confronting a white-colored Monokuma robot who claim to be an ally and not a threat. Once Fukawa calmed down from her "heated" imagination to uncover those "fraudulent career women's virginity", Shirokuma asked them why Komaru, Yuta and Toko were in the city. Komaru answered that they had no place to go, so Shirokuma offered them a safe place to hide. While Yuta seemed to accept the offer, and so was Komaru, Fukawa didn't trust Shirokuma, thinking he wanted to kidnap them.

Shirokuma said that that the safe place is a secret base underground where adults are living in hiding. Komaru thought it a good idea to go there, which Yuta seemed to agree, and despite her reservations, Fukawa was once again left with no other options, and the trio follow Shirokuma to the adults' secret base.

"Okay, follow me...and I'll lead you there..."

"Thanks."

"You really saved us!"

"Hmph...saved by a Monokuma...how ironic..."

"I promise...you three will get a much-needed rest..."

"Yeah...we've been running non-stop..."

"And narrowly escaped some crazy kids..."

"Speak for yourselves..."

After traveling for a while in the underground subway station, the group decided to take a short break. Komaru asked Shirokuma why he wanted to save them, and he answered that he "just wants to save people." Komaru was amazed by Shirokuma's dedication and decided to keep relying on him as an ally, while Yuta was oblivious to the scenario, but Fukawa stayed suspicious. Shirokuma then led them down a hole with a ladder to the Towa City Sewers, where the secret base was.

Exploring the sewer, the group eventually found the ladder to the secret base. Shirokuma told the girls and Yuta to follow him up the ladder, with Fukawa forcing Yuta to go first because he might GO OUT OF CONTROL if Yuta saw Komaru's panties, which the 14-year old boy defensively rebutted her claims, saying he would never do such a thing.

"Eh?I would never do that!"

"Really?"

"Of course! Nee-chan always told me to respect girls and never peek at their panties!"

"I wonder about that..."

"Come on, Fukawa-chan!"

"Still...you climb first..."

"Oh, fine!"

"Good...up you go..."

After that, Yuta went to the ladder first, and the two girls followed, and soon Yuta, Komaru and Toko were surprised to see many adults in the secret base, which was an old warehouse used to store water tanks that the kids didn't know existed. Komaru questioned why there were so many trailers inside the base and Shirokuma answered that he brought them there to make it a little easier for everyone to live. He then let them meet with some of the other adults around the base before speaking with them further.

"Hello..."

"Welcome to our abode..."

"Sorry if this isn't much..."

"Glad you managed to get here..."

"Make yourselves comfortable..."

"Feel yourselves at home..."

"Thank you..."

"..."

Komaru and Fukawa chatted with several adults while Yuta observed, until finally they met with a woman a bit different from the others. Komaru was surprised after the woman showed them her Monokuma wristband. The woman was glad to finally meet an "ally" and explained that there are plenty of 'Hit List' Targets hiding throughout the city. If possible, she wanted to save them and bring them to the secret base. She explained that nobody but Shirokuma was allowed to go outside unless they could sneak out, commenting that she has adults sneak outside to bring her cigarettes.

The woman turns out to be Hiroko Hagakure, and as Fukawa came, she was surprised to see her here, and Hiroko was equally surprised to see Fukawa as well, as she knows that Fukawa is at the Future Foundation HQ, and asks her what is she doing here.

"Whoa...Fukawa-chi!"

"Mrs. Hagakure?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the base!"

"N-never mind that...what are you doing here?"

"Long story..."

"And where is Mr. Fujisaki? Wasn't he supoosed to be with you?"

"Something happened back there..."

"Huh?"

Hiroko explained that she and Taichi were ambushed by Monokuma robots and ended up getting separated, and there one of the enemies placed a wristband aon her and told her if she tries to leave Towa City it would explode, and she was forced to go on the run until she was rescued and brought here. By then Shirokuma invited Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa to the conference room. Inside, he saw no signs of the leader of the Resistance. Shirokuma wanted introduce him to tje new guests. While they waited, Komaru and Fukawa read several notebooks inside the room's lockers. Then suddenly the door opened and Haiji Towa, the leader of the Resistance, showed up. Komaru stepped in before Fukawa could ask him nonsense questions and instead asked Haiji if he was related to the Towa Group.

"Yeah...I'm with rhe Towa Group...my dad's the president."

"Really?"

"Yeah...and he was killed..."

"..."

"Ironic, huh? I became an orphan..."

"..."

"But that's how it is."

"..."

Komaru became depressed when she suddenly remembered her missing parents and asked Haiji if he knew how to escape the city. He told her that all of the roads to outside the city are completely blocked and Komaru's wristband would explode if she tried to escape. Komaru desperately asked if she could somehow get rid of the Monokuma wristband, but neither Haiji nor Shirokuma knew how.

Yuta felt sympathy for Komaru seeing that he is the only one whose wristband was removed earlier at the bridge and wondered if there is a way to remove the wristband from Komaru. Haiji advised that staying put and keeping quiet is the best move. Fukawa questioned why the Resistance doesn't try to fight the kids, but Haiji insisted that it would be suicide if they tried. This irked her and called him a coward, but he claimed that he's only waiting for the opportunity to strike back. When Komaru felt that Fukawa's harshness had gone too far, Fukawa confessed that she was also speaking to Komaru and criticized her for only making excuses rather than fighting back.

"What? I'm not!"

"I can tell, Komaru…you've been acting like a spoiled brat since we met at that rooftop…!"

"T-that's not…"

"Admit it!"

"No!"

"You want to survive, then face reality and stand up for yourelf and try to be assertive!"

"…"

"Um…Komaru-chan…Fukawa-chan…can you two settle down a bit…"

Yuta then stepped in and tried to calm them down, which partially worked, and when Fukawa revealed herself to be a member of Future Foundation, Haiji angrily ordered the trio to get out of the secret base and refused to cooperate with them.

"You! Get out!"

"What?"

"Anyone associated with that fucking foundation are not welcomed here!"

"What are you…?"

"We don't need shit-heads like you here! Leave!"

"…"

"Um…"

"Oh boy…"

Fukawa, along with Yuta and Komaru, decided to leave the secret base, but as they did they saw adults screaming while they watched a monitor. Shirokuma diverted their attention, saying it would be best if they didn't watch, and offered them to stay the night as it wouldn't be safe for the trio to go out at dark. He then led them to a makeshift room, which was actually a prison cell. The trio sweat-dropped at seeing it and they were somewhat speechless, yet there is no point complaining as they do not have much of a choice.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Shirokuma asked Komaru and Fukawa if Future Foundation would really come and save the adults, to which they replied that it's impossible to reach them at this point. Shirokuma then gave the girls a wireless laptop developed by Togami Group that can send audio and video, noting that it wasn't available to the public aside from groups like the police and Future Foundation, and the girls could use it if they got around the jamming radio waves emitted from Towa Hills by climbing to the top of a building called Towa Tower

Fukawa asked why Shirokuma didn't send other adults for the job if he already knew all this, but he explained they're the only ones he trusts can fight the Monokumas and safely reach Towa Tower. Komaru insisted on going, as she wanted to keep trying to survive and move forward. Yuta agreed to this seeing that this could be their chance to get help and call for a rescue party, and Fukawa reluctantly agreed and the trio decided to get some rest for the night before heading out the next day. Komaru, who could finally see a ray of hope thanks to Shirokuma, hugged and surprised the white bear.

"Whoa!"

"Thank you!"

"Um…"

"I'm glad to have met you!"

"Um…ah…"

"You're our life saver!"

"I'm embarrassed…"

"…"

-x-

Elsewhere within the streets of Towa City, you can see Ikusaba maneuvering the motorcycle as she, Hagakure and Kanon dodging the hail of bullets and ammunition being hurled against them by the Monokuma robots, as some of them, having wheels, gave chase and the trio are on the run and Ikusaba knew that facing them head-on is not a good choice given that she has two companions tagging along and their safety comes first, and right now they have to outrun the robots so as not to lead them to where the trio are heading, and she told her two companions to hang in there, which the other two replied in a panicked way.

"Whoa!"

"Waaahh! Ikusaba-chi!"

"I want to be a gyaru…not a stuntwoman in an action movie!"

"I don't want to die yet! I want to earn money!"

"Is money all you have in your head?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Earn money through fortune telling!"

"It's not enough!"

"Then shut the hell up!"

Ikusaba then took out several chaff grenades and threw them behind her and sped off, and as the pursuing robots passed by, the grenades activated and began to jam the robots' mechanisms and they suddenly stopped and began to battle each other, resulting in a brawl and soon they were wrecked beyond repair, allowing Ikusaba and the rest to get away, which Hagakure shouted in relief, though Ikusaba told him that they are far from safe as the Monokuma robots are all over the city.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Then…how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"We lie low for now."

"…"

"If you want to live, that is."

"I guess we have no choice."

"Good choice."

As the trio passed by several alleys, they saw the children in Monokuma masks dancing over several corpses, which Hagakure and Kanon stared in horror, which they commented that this is far beyond insanity, but Ikusaba sadly said that this is due to Enoshima's machinations, which Kanon stared in disbelief, as she used to be a fan of Enoshima herself, and questions Ikusaba about it, but Hagakure told Kanon the truth, and Kanon could not believe what she just heard.

"No way…you mean that Enoshima is…?"

"Y-yeah…that's the truth…and Ikusaba-chi is the one who told us about Enoshima being a psychopath and all…"

"…"

"Sorry, Kanon-chi…"

"I…can't believe it…how can she…?"

"That's reality…"

"Ikusaba-san…is Hagakure telling the truth? About Enoshima…?"

"…"

Ikusaba further collaborated with Hagakure's words and proved tovKanon that Enoshima was the root cause of what is happening right now and told her that the Future Foundation is doing everything to save the hostages and putting a stop to the wave of despair, and right now they need a place to regroup and call for help as they need to find Fukawa and Komaru, as well as find a way to rescue Togami. Ikusaba's group then decided to pass by the subway stairs and use the underground subway tunnel to travel sovas to travel in secret to avoid more unwanted attention.

-x-

 _At Future Foundation..._

The scene shifts at the laboratory, where Sayaka Maizono came out after undergoing a series of tests, and you can see the look on her face, eyes wide-eyed, the aura of uncertainty yet no traces of despair. She was in a state of shock after being told of the results, and the doctors offered her counseling seeing that she needed guidance and advice seeing that this is the first time she experienced a situation she never thought would happen.

As Maizono walked the hallway, she happened to pass by Asahina, and the SHSL Swimmer cheerfully greeted her but is surprised that Maizono passed by her without uttering a response, staring straight ahead and had a look that made her look like a zombie, which made her baffled and tries to get her attention and asks what is wrong, but Maizono walked away without responding to Asahina's call.

"Maizono-chan!"

"…"

"Hey, are you okay…?"

"…"

"Is there something wrong? You can tell me…"

"…"

"Maizono-chan…?"

"…"

Concerned, Asahina decided to get to Naegi to tell him that something is wrong with Maizono believing he can get through the SHSL Idol being that he is Maizono's boyfriend, and several minutes later, she told Naegi her concern, and Naegi became worried and thanked Asahina for telling him, and she urged him to ask Maizono what the problem is so that she would open up to him.

"I see…"

"Naegi-kun…I'm worried…you better see her…maybe she can open up to you…"

"Okay…I'll go to her…"

"Did something happened?"

"I don't know…"

"You better go…"

"I will…and thanks!"

"Okay."

The scene later shifts to the hallway where Maizono is sitting on the floor, still in shock, as she is still unable to comprehend what she was told earlier, and not far, Satomi and Ayaka watched her, as they sensed that their friend has found out what is going on within her, and as they are about to approach her to give moral support and advice, Naegi came and approached his girlfriend, and both Satomi and Ayaka watched as they brace themselves on what is about to happen next, as Satomi expects Naegi to berate Maizono yet Ayaka urged her not to jump to conclusions.

"There it is…that guy…I bet he's going to berate her…"

"Don't say that…"

"That's what guys always do…"

"But Naegi…he's different…I'm sure…"

"You're too nice, Ayaka!"

"I'm just…look, Naegi's about to talk to Sayaka…"

"He better not say foul words at our friend…!"

"Shh…"

The scene shifts to the hallway where Naegi sat beside Maizono and asks her what is wrong, and she appeared reluctant, if not hesitant, to tell him, and he gently held her hands and told her to tell him anything, promising he would help her in the best of his abilities. Maizono stared at her lap as she is afraid to tell him, and he gently embraces her and assured to her that he will be at her side no matter what, which slowly made her open up to him, if somewhat slowly.

"Naegi…I…I…"

"I love you too…"

"…"

"Maizono…I love you so much that I…"

"Naegi, I…"

"I know…we love each other…if there is something bothering you…you can tell me…"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND HEAR ME OUT FIRST?!"

"Eeep…!"

Maizono squeezes his hands quite hard and angrily told him to let her finish, which Naegi sweat-dropped and went silent, but she apologizes and he nodded, telling her what is bothering her so he can help, yet this made her feel more nervous and apprehensive, until she gathered the courage and finally told him the reason why she is apprehensive.

"Naegi…I…I…"

"Go on…"

"I'm…p-pregnant…"

"…huh…?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"…"

"You hear me? I'm pregnant! And you're the father!"

"EEEEHHH?!"

Satomi and Ayaka were stunned as their worst fears have been confirmed: Maizono is pregnant and Naegi is the father. Moreover, Maizono screaming in shock was heard nearby, and as Satomi and Ayaka turn around, they saw some of the Future Foundation members stood there, some stared in disbelief, others annoyed, yet the rest appeared to be concerned upon hearing Maizono's outburst and Naegi's screeching surprise. The Future Foundation members who passed by and heard the news were:

\- Kazuo Tengan

\- Kyosuke Munakata

\- Chisa Yukuzome

\- Juzo Sakakura

\- Daisaku Bandai

\- Koichi Kizakura

\- Great Gozu

\- Ryota Mitarai

\- Seiko Kimura

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Mondo Owada

\- Leon Kuwata

\- Hifumi Yamada

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Komaru and the gang managed to find a place to stay yet they are facing RESISTANCE, as the Resistance appeared, and a bit of action from Ikusaba.

And after 23 chapters, it is now confirmed: Sayaka Maizono is **PREGNANT** , and Makoto Naegi is the father. Looks like our very own Luckster is going to face a lot of trials now that a new problem came in front of him, in addition to aiding future Foundation, he also has to deal with finding Komaru, Fukawa and Togami.

How will Naegi be able to cope with all of these?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As Komaru and the others make plans on finding a way to contact Future Foundation, Naegi is dealing with his own personal crisis, which would no doubt affect his relationship with Maizono…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	24. Shower Of Love

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which picks up where the last chapter left off, where Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa try to figure out what to do next after getting a COLD welcome for the Resistance...well read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 24:_** ** _Ai no Shawā_**

About a few hours later, everyone inside the hideout was asleep, and so far everything looked peaceful and not a single Monokuma robot came to attack, and this was quite a relief for everyone inside. The scene shows that Fukawa is fast asleep, as she was exhausted from the recent activities which also includes her transforming into Genocider Sho several times, and right now she is dreaming of Togami being her husband, even if it is just a dream.

"Byakuya...my darling..."

Not far, you can see Komaru was about to head for the improvised shower room to wash herself after she, Fukawa and Yuta spend several hours running, and narrowly escaped danger, and being on the road for so long that they did not find time to wash themselves, so now she took the chance to take a shower, as the refugees are asleep at this time of the night, as it is 23:13 right now, and taking a towel given to her by Shirokuma, she quietly head there.

As she arrived, she noted that the improvised shower room was quite big and there are lots of cover so that there won't be anyone peeking, as she opened the door, she stared wide-eyed seeing Yuta there, only in his brief and is holding a bottle of shampoo. Yuta himself was surprised, and awkward silence got the two, until they heard footsteps and Yuta pulled Komaru inside the shower room and closes the door, and soon the footsteps went silent and there the two blushing teens stared at each other, and began an awkward conversation.

"Um...Yuta-kun..."

"Ah...sorry..."

"I-it's okay..."

"What brings you here, Komaru-chan...?"

"I was thonking of taking a shower..."

"Me too..."

"Um...were you here first...?"

"Well..."

Both teens realized that they intend to take a shower at this time as everyone else is asleep, due to the shower room is vacant and they need to use it as they have a job to do tomorrow, which is to head for Towa Tower to try to get it running so that they can make use of its signal to try contacting Future Foundation and get them to send a rescue party to rescue everyone here. With Fukawa asleep and the rest of the refugees asleep, the two younger teens can shower at their own leisure without interruption given the days that they have been running.

Yuta apologized for pulling her inside which she said it is okay, and out of courtesy, Yuta offered to let her use the shower first and he will wait outside, but she said he shouldn't as he might get accosted, and as the two bicker a bit, she blushed as she suggested that they shower together, which made him blush as well, and asks if she is okay with this.

"Really...? Are you sure about this, Komaru-chan...?"

"Well..."

"If you do not want to..."

"It's okay...really.

"..."

"Don't worry about it, Yuta-kun..."

"You surr, Komaru-chan..."

"Yeah..."

While she felt nervous about the idea of sharing the shower with Yuta, she slowly felt at ease seeing that he is offering to let her use it first, and she told him it is okay, saying that she would trust him. Seeing that Komaru is consenting to this, and not make a big deal out of it, Yuta slowly nodded and turn around, slowly removing his brief, and Komaru blushed as she get to see the younger boy naked again. Yuta then pointed to Komaru that Shirokuma provided some bra and underwear at the side so she can change after taking a shower.

Nodding, Komaru slowly removed her clothes until she is naked, and Yuta gets to see her HIDDEN BEAUTY uninterrupted, unlike at the bridge where the Monokuma robots forced them to have sex. Yuta glanced at Komaru in an innocent nature as she slowly went to the shower area, and stood next to him, where he innocently complimented her beauty, which made her blush as well.

However, Komaru stared in surprise as she saw Yuta's penis slowly rising up and increased in length, which he slowly got an erection, and began to throb. Yuta noticed her glancing at his penis and looked down, where he nearly shrieked and tried to cover his hard penis with his hands and apologized to her, which she giggled a bit and said it is okay, assuring to him that she is not upset with him and told him not to mind her.

"But..."

"Ah-ha-ha...don't mind me, Yuta-kun..."

"...really...?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Still..."

"It's okay...I won't mind it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...seriously."

Nodding, Yuta opened the shower faucet and water sprinkled down and both began to shower, and seeing that there are two soaps, they began to wash their bodies and felt refreshed, and as Yuta was showering, Komaru glanced at him, seeing how innocent he looked, and felt at ease, and is glad to have met him. She then glanced at Yuta's erection, seeing how cute it looked, but then looked at his back so as not to give herself away.

As Yuta was washing his head with soap, Komaru decided to loosen up a bit after all that has happened, and she jokingly offered to wash his back, which he glanced at her and asks if she is serious, which she jokingly said she is, and he appeared hesitant, asking if she is sure about this, and said he would not mind it, and seeing that she could not back out and he might get upset for pulling such a lame joke, she reluctantly nodded and slowly washed his back with soap and water.

There she came up with a conversation and asks him what his life is like before the crisis began, and he told her that his life before the tragedy was a happy one, though he was quite saddened that his elder sister had to move to a dorm near Hope's Peak Academy, yet she does visit during breaks, such as summer and Christmas. Komaru can relate since her elder brother does the same, she realized that she and Yuta shared something in common.

During their conversation, Komaru unknowingly began washing his hips, and soon her hand began washing his belly. As they were chatting, her hand moved downward, covered with little soap, and began to grasp Yuta's hard penis and innocently rubbed it, and the feel was a bit slippery, but the action aroused Yuta, and he moaned softly and his hips buck as Komaru's hand innocently rubbed and stroke his HARD LENGTH back and forth, feeling it throb harder.

"Ahh..."

"Yuta...?"

"Ahh..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Y-yeah...ahh..."

"Did I hurt you...?"

"N-no...but it felt...good..."

"Really?"

At first Komaru felt concerned, thinking he is hurt, but then recalled what happened at the bridge, and she glanced at the boy's organ, feeling it throb in her hand, and Yuta was breathing a bit ragged as he tries to resist the urge, and she can tell that there were no hints of malice on his face and she asks him if she want to stop, and Yuta, not wanting to make a scene told her to go ahead, and Komaru continued to rub Yuta's erection, rubbing it slowly, but this action slowly strengthened his arousal, feeling it harden at every rub, she then glance at him and smiled, and Yuta blushed as he is starting to fall for her, and as arousal slowly overtook his mind, he slowly lean forward and kissed her cheek, which she blushed, but accepted the gesture.

Both glanced at each other, and when her fingers caressed his HEAD, his penis throbbed harder, and Yuta's body reacted on instinct, and gently kissed her on the lips, and she was taken aback as her first kiss was taken, but since Yuta's actions were purely innocent, she did not feel violated and lets him kiss her, and soon her lips began to move and their kiss slowly turned passionate, and after a minute Yuta was further aroused and began to gently kiss her cheeks and slowly kissed his way towards her breast, his lips rubbing her cleavage and soon took a nipple on his lips, gently tasting her and her breath started to get ragged.

Pleasure began to build up within her body as her nipple hardened under his lips as Yuta's other hand began to knead her other breast, innocently exploring her other nipple which hardened as well, and she started to moan softly. Unlike at the bridge where she was forced, here they are exploring each other in private, and their exploration for each other is filled with innocent curiosity.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Y-Yuta..."

"..."

"Y-Yuta..."

"..."

"My...body...I feel...kind of...strange..."

"..."

As her body slowly trembled from pleasure, Komaru can only slant against the wall as Yuta is busy pleasuring her in an innocent way, and his right hand slowly travel down to her SHAVED crotch, and his finger unknowingly explored her DOWN THERE, slowly caressing her clitoris before his middle finger entered her ENTRANCE. A soft gasp emanated from her mouth as a sudden surge of pleasure jolt her, and her hand moved instinctively as she rubbed Yuta's SHAVED erection a bit fast, feeling it throb, and both the younger teens moaned in unison as pleasure strengthened their bodies in a sensual way.

"Ahh..."

"Ahh...Yuta..."

"Ahh...Komaru-chan...ahh..."

"Your PEE-PEE...it's getting...harder...ahh..."

"Komaru...you're...so cute..."

"Ahh..."

"Ahh...Komaru..."

"..."

As the arousal intensifies, both let go of each others' organ and he clasped hands with Komaru as they kissed again, and both slowly fell in love in an innocent way, not knowing what they are doing at the moment, yet all they know is that they wanted to escape reality for a moment, and they embraced each other, their bodies rubbing at each other.

And while embracing, Yuta's erection accidentally entered Komaru's ENTRANCE, and she moaned as the sudden jolt of pleasure, and so was Yuta, as he never felt such pleasure, but asks her if she is okay.

"Ahh~h..."

"Komaru...?"

"Ahh...feels...good..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Y-Yuta...go...on..."

"Are you sure...?"

"P-please..."

"..."

After hearing her request, Yuta nodded as he lay her on the floor and then he lay on top of her, and tried to have his penis enter her but missed, and Komaru grasped it and guided his erection towards her ENTRANCE, but rubbed it for a minute before he entered her, and recalling what they experienced before, Yuta raised his hips then lowered, where his erection moved in and out of her, and their bodies were sensually electrified with pleasure and arousal, as he moved his hips in a slow manner so as not to hurt her.

But Komaru was moaning in response as the pleasure jolted her body, and is aching for more, and she tells Yuta to move faster, feeling the HEAD of his penis rubbing her INSIDES in a sensual manner.

"Aahh..."

"Uhh...ohhh..."

"Ahh..."

"Hah...uhh..."

"F-faster..."

"K-Komaru...?"

"R-rub...me...faster..."

"..."

Hearing her request, and aroused, Yuta did ad told, and slowly increases the speed of his thrusting, and this further arouses the two younger teens, as unlike at the bridge, they can get to explore each other in private as well as not through force, and Yuta explored her breasts with his fingers, feeling her nipples hardened further, and then kissed her on the lips, and both moaned through their mouth as he did a deep thrust which she moaned a bit loud as her hips buck up hard, feeling a stronger arousal.

Yuta was equally aroused further as his penis throbbbed and throbbed, and tries to push his erection deeper inside her, and this turned him on even more, and they did this for several minutes, and soon Komaru is starting to feel her body reaching CLIMAX, her body trembling and her vaginal muscles clenching, and felt that her lower body is about to explode from pleasure, as she started to moan, and tells Yuta to keep going.

"Aahhh...aahh...aahhh..."

"..."

"Y-Yuta...aahh..."

"..."

"F-faster..."

"Hah...ahh...t-trying..."

"Aahh..."

"Hah..."

Yuta did so, and after several thrusts, Komaru reached her second orgasm as her body spasms from intense pleasure, which lasted less than a minute, and then went still. Yuta was also nearing orgasm as he struggled to keep going and not EXPLODE, but his body reached his limit, and feeling his penis about to SPIT OUT something, he pulled out his erection, and Komaru, by instinct, grasped it, then rubbed it back and forth, rubbing his organ several times and then she felt it throb, vibrate, amd pulsed, and then shoots out its SEED, spilling over her belly, and Yuta's body trembled from pleasure as he moaned softly but long, and Komaru stared wide-eyed as she gets to see a boy orgasmed for the first time, seeing his penis shooting his SEED from the HEAD, which lasted 25 seconds.

Komaru watched as she saw Yuta's penis fired eight shots in every three-second interval, and stared at his penis in an innocent way, and soon, he was emptied yet she kept rubbing him, wanting to see more, but Yuta moaned and told her he is already emptied, and she finally let go, as he lay beside her as they stare at the ceiling, feeling a moment of peace, as they held hands as they remained like this for two minutes before getting up, and rinsed themselves before drying themselves with the towel and put on their clothes and left the improvised shower room.

The two teens then head back to their improvised sleeping area and shared a bed as they slowly drifted to sleep, as they are looking forward to a rather difficult job tomorrow, as the chance of getting help would depend on whether they could get Towa tower to start properly without getting themselves caught by the enemy.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at his room where Haji Towa is smoking his cigar, and he is annoyed as hell over the fact that Shirokuma brought in three guests, one of them being a member of the future Foundation, and he is thinking of throwing them out, and his right-hand man is asking what Haji should do, and Haji said that he should throw them out at once, but Shirokuma came and persuaded Haji to let them be saying that the trio were also victims, yet Haji insisted that anyone who is a member of the future Foundation should be booted out.

However, Shirokuma said to be patient as the trio will leave tomorrow morning, saying that they have a job to do, and Haji sighed in annoyance that he would have to put up with this.

"Geez, Shirokuma…you're being too soft…"

"But…those three came all the way here…and even fought those kids…"

"And they're Future Fuckers, for all sake…!"

"Just be patient…they'll be leaving tomorrow morning…they'll be gone while you're asleep…"

"…"

"Right…?"

"Oh, fine!"

"Ku-ku-ku…"

Haji sighed in annoyance as he went back to his room to sleep, and Shirokuma left as he has a job of accompanying Komaru and the others tomorrow towards Towa Tower.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. While neither Naegi or the rest appeared here, the subtle romantic plot between Yuta and Komaru make up for it, yet Haji Towa is not as hospitable towards the trio due to Fukawa being a member of the Future Foundation. Thankfully Shirokuma managed to keep Haji from lashing out on the trio…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi undergoes a personal crisis as the pressure of finding Komaru, Togami, Fukawa and Hagakure, in addition to Maizono being pregnant, has taken a psychological toll on him. See next chapter on how he would overcome these obstacles.

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	25. Encouragement

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi underwent a mental crisis as the thought of Maizono getting pregnant because of him is taking its toll…see how he would overcome this dilemma.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 25:_** ** _Shōrei_**

 _00:15_

The scene shifts at Future Foundation, where the scene zoomed towards the hallway as you can see Makoto Naegi sitting on the floor, looking at a blank space as he recalled the events that happened earlier, and it certainly caused him a lot of problems, mostly on the psychological side.

His still in a state of shock after finding out that Maizono is pregnant and that he is the father, and all of these were so sudden, which seemed to take a psychological toll on him. His sister Komaru somewhere at Towa City, Togami captured, Hagakure and Ikusaba went missing, and there is no word from Hiroko and Taichi Fujisaki.

And now Maizono is said to be 3 to 4 months pregnant, and he had no idea about her condition until an hour ago. He felt that it was his fault for giving her such a burden and now he is going to pay the price for it. He now wished that his parents are here so he could seek advice on what to do, as he has no idea how to face such a problem and how to handle it, and he mentally apologized to Maizono for the burden she is carrying right now.

"Maizono-san...I'm sorry..."

Naegi is now bucking under intense pressure as for the first time, he is facing a situation that is far worse than the class trial he faced which made him feel powerless and even his optimism is starting to waiver as he recalled what happened earlier.

~x~

 _"Naegi…I…I…"_

 _"I love you too…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Maizono…I love you so much that I…"_

 _"Naegi, I…"_

 _"I know…we love each other…if there is something bothering you…you can tell me…"_

 _"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND HEAR ME OUT FIRST?!"_

 _"Eeep…!"_

 _Maizono squeezes his hands quite hard and angrily told him to let her finish, which Naegi sweat-dropped and went silent, but she apologizes and he nodded, telling her what is bothering her so he can help, yet this made her feel more nervous and apprehensive, until she gathered the courage and finally told him the reason why she is apprehensive._

 _"Naegi…I…I…"_

 _"Go on…"_

 _"I'm…p-pregnant…"_

 _"…huh…?"_

 _"I'm pregnant!"_

 _"…"_

 _"You hear me?I'm pregnant! And you're the father!"_

 _"EEEEHHH?!"_

~x~

Those are the memories that kept playing on Naegi's head, and you can see that he is sitting on the corner of the hallway, his knees facing his shocked face, and you can see that he has not gotten any sleep, which he is thinking non-stop after hearing from Maizono herself that she three-months pregnant, and Naegi has not moved the that place since after Satomi and Ayaka escorted their friend back to her room, and you can see that he is wavering between hope and despair.

-x-

At the guest room, the scene shows that Maizono is asleep after being comforted by Satomi and Ayaka, after she became a nervous wreck upon telling Naegi that she is pregnant and that he is the father of the child she is carrying. Satomi and Ayaka were worried about her after they read the test results and learned of her condition and now they will act as her moral support.

However, Satomi is not receptive towards Naegi while Ayaka wants to give him a chance, which the two idol members got into an argument over whether Naegi should face this crisis or not.

"Geez...that Naegi...he really is a wimp..."

"Whoa, Satomi...ease up..."

"Come on, Ayaka...you saw his reaction...I'm even betting that he regretted becoming Sayaka's boyfriend...!"

"I don't think he's like that..."

"Really...?"

"I think so..."

"Look...Sayaka has been like this...and that Naegi...where is he now?"

"..."

Ayaka went silent for a while, but then decided to go out for a while and told Satomi to keep an eye on Maizono as she left the room despite Satomi asking where she is going.

Back at the hallway, Ando and Izayoi passed by and they saw Naegi remaining at the corner of the hallway looking like a zombie staring at the wall, and she snickered at seeing Naegi's worried look, and began ridiculing him but Izayoi surprisingly urged his lover to leave him Naegi alone saying he is not worth her time, which she retorted that this is her chance to get even with him for humiliating her several days ago.

"Come on, Yoi-chan...this is my chance..."

"But..."

"I want to make that brat feel miserable..."

"He's not worth your time..."

"Oh...but this time he is...and I'm going to take advatage of it..."

"I doubt it...look...he's staring at an empty space..."

"Not for long..."

However, Naegi was mentally preoccupied and did not hear Ando's taunt, and there she went closer and continued to taunt him for being a SEX FIEND who wastes his time screwing with Maizono and called him a BABY-MAKER and Maizono a CHICKEN who would LAY AN EGG in nine months, and taunted him by suggesting that Maizono get an abortion so his problems are solved, which snapped Naegi out of his thoughts and began glaring at Ando.

However, the situation was preempted when Ayaka came, and overheard what Ando said, and gave the former SHSL Confectioner a HARD SLAP which sent her to the floor much to Izayoi's surprise, and there Ayaka confronted Ando and told her not to use Maizono as a means to humiliate Naegi, and this resulted in a stand-off between the two females.

"Look here, you candy-making bitch..."

"What?"

"You want to take a shot at that boy...then do it yourself...but don't drag Sayaka in to this!"

"Why you..."

"That Naegi may look like an average guy...but he is shown to be quite responsible...maybe he was shocked at what happened to her...but that does not mean you take advantage...and suggesting that my friend get an abortion...you really are the lowliest!"

"Look here, you singing parrot...!"

"That is far enough, you sweet-tooth bitch!"

"!"

Izayoi is now considering getting involved, until Fuhito Kirigiri came and used his rather calm words to cool things off and gently urged Ando to stop picking on Naegi, and advised her not to provoke anyone or else she would risk facing expulsion from the Future Foundation, which made Ando glare at Fuhito and called him an OLD FART, telling him to mind his own business, but Izayoi calmly urges Ando to ignore them and should head back to their rooms, which she was quite surprised at seeing him willing to back off rather than facing them.

"That's enough, Ruruka."

"!"

"We better get going..."

"Yoi-chan..."

"They're not worth it...and soon they will give in..."

"..."

"Come on..."

"...fine..."

Seeing that Izayoi has a point, Ando sighed and willingly left the scene along with the former SHSL Blacksmith, and there Ayaka approached Naegi, who looked away in shame but she gently told him that he is not at fault, but Naegi told her that it was his fault that Maizono is carrying a heavy burden, and because she is pregnant, her idol career is over, and her dreams were shattered, and he is sure that she hates him for that, but Ayaka told him that this is not the case and told him that he should face Maizono and talk things out.

Fuhito then placed his hand on Naegi's shoulder and told him that this is no one's fault, and said that this is a welcoming opportunity for the Luckster and the Idol, reasoning that because they loved each other, this resulted in a NEW LIFE and he should embrace the fact that he would live with Maizono and their unborn child, and told him that there is nothing to lose if he and Maizono talk things out, and urge him to face the challenges that come in his way.

Ayaka agrees, saying that if he love Maizono, he should help her face the hardships, as well as embracing the fact that he is about to become a father and future husband to Maizono. This made Naegi realize that he really love Maizono, and slowly his optimism came back, as well as determination, and slowly got up, and he thanked Ayaka and Fuhito for helping him snap out of his melancholy, which Ayaka said it was nothing and told him to rest up so by tomorrow he should talk to Maizono about what to do from this point onwards.

"Thanks, Haneyama-san..."

"Sure."

"I owe you one."

"It's nothing. You should go get some rest...you and Sayaka-chan have a lot to talk about..."

"..."

"Better get going."

"Okay."

"Good night, Naegi-san..."

After that, Naegi left. As Fuhito smiled seeing that Naegi has somehow regained his composure, Ayaka sighed in relief seeing that Naegi now has the courage to face his problems, and is somewhat hopeful that Maizono would stop worrying about being abandoned by her boyfriend in her time of need, and she thanked Fuhito for his help, which he just smiled and told her to rest up as it was already past midnight, which she nodded and left, before he also left to his room.

Not far, Kirigiri and Yui were eavesdropping and both are relieved to see that Naegi has gotten over his melancholy and all he has to do is talk things over with Maizono so that both would know what to do next, and how to carry their child together as the world is still in chaos.

"Well...that went well...looks like Naegi is back to his old self. Relieved to see this, right, Kyoko?"

"..."

"No need to be shy..."

"Whatever, onee-sama..."

"Well...we should get some rest...it's past midnight already."

"Right."

"Being leader of the 14th Division is not as easy as you think, huh?"

"Whatever you say."

After that, they both went back to their room as they needed to get some sleep for they are going to be busy with their usual work as members of the Future Foundation.

-x-

At their room, the scene shows that Satomi saw Ayaka entering and she is rather baffled seeing her smiling a bit and asks her what just happened, in which Ayaka told Satomi about what happened, and Satomi is in a state of disbelief that Naegi was able to recover, and yet she is still distrustful whether Naegi is willing to face Maizono and shoulder what he did to her, yet Ayaka said that things will be okay now and by tomorrow Naegi will talk to Maizono to sort things out and is confident that Naegi will not abandon his new-found responsibility, which Satomi is still doubtful.

"And you think that Naegi now has the BALLS to face his responsibilities now?"

"I think so, Satomi."

"What if he's just acting?"

"I doubt it."

"How so?"

"I can tell."

"I still don't trust that Naegi."

"Ease up, Satomi...give him a chance."

After that, the two idol members decided to go to sleep and went to bed, making sure that Maizono is asleep, and they are very careful not to wake her up given her DELICATE situation, and they hope that she would be okay as later in the morning she and Naegi will have some serious discussion to attend to and hoped that things would go smoothly without causing new problems.

However, Ayaka and Satomi are startled seeing that Maizono talking in her sleep, mentioning Naegi's name.

"Naegi-kun...I love you..."

Ayaka and Satomi glanced at each other seeing that Maizono loves Naegi so dearly, and they hoped that this is a sign of a good premonition and not a bad one that may cause her to despair if the scenario they fear becomes a reality.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Looks like Naegi got over his melancholy…thanks to Ayaka and Fuhito…don't expect Ando and Izayoi to back down so easily…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Maizono talk things out on what to do next…while Komaru and the gang makes an attempt to get help…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	26. Cast Aside Fears and Doubts

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi finally fac his fears and tries to make up to Maizono for last night's reaction, and find out if Naegi and Maizono would reconcile, as well as to decide on what to do with their unborn child.

Also, more on Komaru and her friends as they are about to embark on another mission.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 26:_** ** _Kyōfu to Ginen o Waki ni Nagesuteru_**

At their room, the scene shows that Satomi saw Ayaka entering and she is rather baffled seeing her smiling a bit and asks her what just happened, in which Ayaka told Satomi about what happened, and Satomi is in a state of disbelief that Naegi was able to recover, and yet she is still distrustful whether Naegi is willing to face Maizono and shoulder what he did to her, yet Ayaka said that things will be okay now and by tomorrow Naegi will talk to Maizono to sort things out and is confident that Naegi will not abandon his new-found responsibility, which Satomi is still doubtful.

"And you think that Naegi has the BALLS to face his responsibilities now?"

"I think so, Satomi."

"What if he's just acting?"

"I doubt it."

"How so?"

"I can tell."

"I still don't trust that Naegi."

"Ease up, Satomi...give him a chance."

After that, the two idol members decided to go to sleep and went to bed, making sure that Maizono is asleep, and they are very careful not to wake her up given her DELICATE situation, and they hope that she would be okay as later in the morning she and Naegi will have some serious discussion to attend to and hoped that things would go smoothly without causing new problems.

However, Ayaka and Satomi are startled seeing that Maizono talking in her sleep, mentioning Naegi's name.

"Naegi-kun...I love you..."

Ayaka and Satomi glanced at each other seeing that Maizono loves Naegi so dearly, and they hoped that this is a sign of a good premonition and not a bad one that may cause her to despair if the scenario they fear becomes a reality.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Ando's room, where she is fuming like a spoiled brat after glancing at the mirror, seeing the deep slap mark on her cheek, and she is close to freaking out that a mere idol laid a hand on her CUTE FACE, and vowed to make Ayaka pay for her deed, but Izayoi tried to persuade her in to letting it go saying that Ayaka is not worth her time and said that she is just garbage, yet Ando still wanted to make Ayaka pay but he assured to her that one day she will get some payback.

"I promise, Ruruka...that idol bitch will get her dues..."

"But I can't wait...!"

"Be patient...you will get the payback soon..."

"Yoi-chan..."

"Trust me...when this is over, we'll boot those idol bitches out of this base."

"Really...?"

"Yes, really."

"..."

While Ando wasa bit surprised at Izayoi's reluctance, she was forced to accept it and tried to apply some make-up to hide the swelling on her cheek, and Izayoi hugged her as he told her that they need to get some rest, and tomorrow would be a new day, and Ando sighed as she really wanted to have the members of Class 78 booted out, but he said that for now the Class 78 students are just DECORATIONS and soon they would not be worth Future Foundation's time and worth.

"Believe me, Ruruka, those Class 78 fools will outlive their dues..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Fine, Yoi-chan."

"Okay, let's get some rest."

"Fine. Good night."

"See you tomorrow."

After that, Izayoi left Ando's room and soon she went to bed and went to sleep.

-x-

Several hours later, it was morning, and Maizono got up and saw that Satomi and Ayaka are still asleep, and there she recalled last night and she felt depressed, believing that Naegi is unwilling to take responsibility, and though she wanted to hate him, she was unable to as she loved him dearly, and tears fell from her eyes as she dressed up and left her room, where she nearly shrieked upon seeing Naegi standing in front of the door, and she saw the neutral look on his face, and thinks that he is cutting her off, but then he gently embraced her, causing her to blush deeply as he apologize for his reaction yesterday, and told her that he will take responsibility and that he will marry her as soon as possible.

"Maizono-san."

"..."

"I'm sorry for last night. I was taken by surprise."

"..."

"But I thought about it. And I made the decision. I want to keep OUR child. Let's raise OUR child together."

"N-Naegi..."

"And we will get married as soon as possible."

"..."

Maizono stared in shock as she never thought he would say that, and Naegi told her that he wanted to keep their child and said that no matter what, he will not leave her side and will protect her at all times, and he will not let anyone lay a finger on her and not let anyone insult their child, causing Maizono to get flustered and speechless.

"N-Naegi..."

"It's okay, Maizono-san..."

"I...I..."

"Don't worry...I will keep my promise..."

"I...I thought you'd deserted me..."

"I would never do that. I love you."

"Naegi...Naegi..."

"..."

As the couple hugged and embrace, the scene shows that Satomi and Ayaka woke up, and saw and heard the conversation, in which Satomi could not believe what she just heard, and Ayaka smiled as she told Satomi that Naegi is a responsible boy and just now he is making plans on how to raise his and Maizono's child and making plans on getting married, yet Satomi is still not trusting towards Naegi yet Ayaka urged her to give Naegi a chance.

"I still do not believe that guy..."

"Come on, Satomi..."

"What if he's lying...?"

"He means it. Fuhito-san encouraged Naegi to face his responsibilities."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"I promise, Satomi...Naegi will be a good husband to Sayaka..."

-x-

Later in the morning, the scene shifts at the hideout, where Komaru woke up, and glanced at Yuta, who just opened his eyes, and both glanced at each other and recalled what they did last night, causing them to blush deeply, but Yuta commenced the conversation and asks if she is okay after their first love-making, in which Komaru blushed deeper yet she said she is okay and nothing bad happened, saying that last night felt good to her.

Yuta nodded and said that while he did felt good, he felt a bit guilty as he recalled what happened at the bridge, but she said that it was nothing and forgotten about it while she said she did enjoy what they did last night, and Yuta gently held her hand as he slowly hugged her, which she accepted the gesture and both got comfortable with each other.

"Komaru-chan..."

"..."

"Do you...regret about last night...?"

"Not really..."

"Sure...?"

"Yes, Yuta-kun..."

"..."

"..."

As the two glanced at each other, they slowly went in to a trance and began to kiss, which slowly turn passionate, and Komaru was a bit worried as Fukawa might wake up, but then he looked around and found another vacant room, in which he led her there and once inside, he kissed her again and the two younger teens lay on the futon, where he continued to kiss her on the lips, which is just like last night, innocent and pure.

As Yuta glanced at Komaru, she stared at him in an innocent way and Yuta did the same, and they kissed again as they are now comfortable with one another, and after a few minutes of kissing, they stopped for a while to catch their breath, and after that they resume kissing again, and as the kiss turn passionate, their bodies began to HEAT up, and Yuta glanced at her before kissing her cheek, and he slowly removed his shirt and shorts, leaving only in his brief, and she saw the center of his brief sporting a STRAIGHT TENT, but she wasn't embarrassed, only curious.

Yuta swallowed a bit nervously as he slowly lifted her skirt until her panties are exposed, and despite feeling a bit nervous herself, she did not object and Yuta thinks that she is fine with it and slowly lay on top of her, and their crotches pressed against each other, which she moaned a bit and Yuta was aroused as well but then he asks if she is okay.

"Komaru..."

"..."

"Are you...okay...?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Do you...?"

"G-go on...please..."

"Okay..."

"..."

Hearing it, Yuta then took a deep breath and kissed her again, and as they kissed, he began pressing and rubbing his crotch against Komaru's and she was getting aroused as well and spread her legs, feeling her WOMANHOOD getting pleasured despite wearing their underwear, and as this went on for a few minutes, their bodies were gradually craving for more as his crotch is pressing Komaru's and this turned her on even more, and she pushed him back a bit and pushed down his brief, where she grasped Yuta's penis and rubbed it back and forth.

Yuta moaned as pleasure surged his body, his erection throbbed harder, and he began to remove her skirt and panties before he ENTERED her, and placed his lips onto hers so that they would not make a noise as they began to commence in performing INTERCOURSE. Yuta's hips moved and his penis went in and out of her as she moaned through Yuta's lips as her body is being plundered sensually and is craving for more, and this in turn caused the younger boy to shove his penis deeper inside her and further aroused the two younger teens, and they moaned through their lips as the pleasure slowly drove them in a frenzy.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

As the minutes passed, the scene shows that Komaru took off her upper clothes and is now naked, and you can see her nipples hardened and her body is reaching its limit as she gritted her teeth, trying not to make a noise as she is moments from reaching orgasm, and a few minutes later her body tensed and her breasts reacted as her WOMANHOOD also reacted, where she reached orgasm and managed to stay silent as her heart beat faster, her head rested on the pillow and her body went still.

Yuta continued his actions and about three minutes later his body reached its limit, and he took his penis out just as Komaru grasped it and rubbed it back and forth, where he fired his SEED and spill it on her belly, and she saw it again, drawn by curiosity as she continued to rub his organ even after firing seven shots, and despite being emptied, she kept on rubbing him.

After that, Yuta grabbed a towel and wiped off the evidence and as they got up, Yuta kissed her again which she accepted, and they both got up, where Komaru saw Yuta's penis still pointing straight, and out of innocent curiosity, he inserted his penis inside Komaru's WOMANHOOD which she gasped as he pushed his penis inside her, and she can feel his organ throbbing inside her, but after a minute it softened and Yuta finally pulls himself out.

Both younger teens then dressed up and went back, and as they arrived, Fukawa woke up, and she is unaware of what the two younger teens just did, and she asked the two if they sleep well, which the two said yes, not wanting her to find out what they did last night and just now.

"Yeah...we had a good rest."

"We slept like a log."

"And peaceful."

"We are ready now."

"Good. We got a long day ahead. Yuta...Komaru...we got to get to that tower and activate it."

"Right."

"We will do it."

"Fine."

By then Shirokuma came and told the trio that it is time to get going, and so the four of them left the hideout and are heading for Towa Tower.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Okay…Naegi and Maizono made up…and decided to raise their child together. That's one problem down, and this leaves finding his other classmates who disappeared within Towa City.

And another love scene from Yuta and Komaru. Thankfully no one caught them in the act…for now.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa embark on a mission to try to get Towa Tower activated in order to get the communications open, and see if they can contact Naegi and the others.

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	27. Tower Terror

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, as Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa head for Towa Towers to try getting the communications running in order to establish contact with the Future Foundation do they can send a rescue party to save them and the hidden survivors...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 27:_** ** _Tawātero_**

As Yuta and Komaru dressed up and went back to their rented resting area, they are hoping that Fukawa is unaware of what they just did, and as they arrived, Fukawa woke up, and she is unaware of what the two younger teens just did, and she asked the two if they sleep well, which the two said yes, not wanting her to find out what they did last night and just now.

"Yeah...we had a good rest."

"We slept like a log."

"And peaceful."

"We are ready now."

"Good. We got a long day ahead. Yuta...Komaru...we got to get to that tower and activate it."

"Right."

"We will do it."

"Fine."

By then Shirokuma came and told the trio that it is time to get going, and so the four of them left the hideout and are heading for Towa Tower.

A minute later, one of Haji's men reported to him about the trio leaving and being accompanied by Shirokuma, and Haji sighed in annoyance on why Shirokuma would waste his time accomodating the three seeing that they are worthless, but Hiroko came and berated Haji for his attitude and yet he said that they are not welcomed here in the first place since they are members of the Future Foundation, but she berated him further saying that at least the teens are doing something to get help and Haji just lazes around, but he reasoned that he is waiting for the right time.

"Look...I am waiting for the right time..."

"Screw it!"

"Give me a break..."

"If it were up to me I would have left this place...!"

"I would advice against it...you want to be hunted by those Monokuma robots?"

"..."

"Then stop complaining and shut up."

"..."

Hiroko sighed in annoyance and tells Haji that he is HOPELESS and left, and he just ignored her as he began smoking and lazes around as if he is waiting for a MIRACLE to happen.

-x-

The scene shifts at the subway where Shirokuma are leading the three teens towards the surface, and is rather pleased that he has done a CHARITY by helping Fukawa, Komaru and Yuta, and said that once they get the tower at Towa Towers to start running, then they can get help and told them that they can contact Future Foundation and get them to send a rescue party.

As Komaru and Yuta liked the idea, Fukawa was still on the defensive and opted to stay silent for now as Komaru and Yuta chatted as they are facing the possibility if getting rescued once they contact Future Foundation.

"I hope we can get the tower to start running again..."

"Yeah...so that we can get help..."

"I can get help and find my family..."

"Me too..."

"Yuta..."

"After everything is back to normal...let's go on a date, Komaru-chan..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah..."

A few minutes later, the quartet has reached the surface level, and now above ground, Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa made their way along the riverside shopping district, stopping briefly to look around to see if there are obstacles around, and once cleared, they continued their trekking and finally arrived in front of Towa Tower.

Komaru and Yuta glanced at the place as they did not expect it to be this large, and Fukawa sighed seeing that they are going to have a long walk upward, but Shirokuma assured to her that the elevators may still be functional, and this made her feel relieved, at least for now, and Shirokuma tells the trio that they should go inside before someone spots them, which Yuta and Komaru readily agreed, not wanting to get into another unnecessary battle.

"We better get inside..."

"Yeah..."

"Huh? Are you two going to...?"

"Yup...we have to..."

"I don't want to face another Monokuma..."

"Me neither..."

"Geez...you two..."

"Come on, you three...get in there and get the tower running!"

At Shirokuma's urging, the trio tried going inside, but then Jataro appeared and ordered a large group of Monokumas to attack them from every direction. Fukawa jolts herself with the stun gun and became Genocider Sho to fight off the Momokumas, while Yuta uses his running speed to distract the rest and allow Komaru to shoot them down with the hacking megaphone gun, all the while Shirokuma hid nearby to avoid getting hit.

Once the Monokumas were defeated, Fukawa cautioned Komaru that they should be wary of a second ambush by Jataro and that the whole situation could be a setup by Shirokuma. Of course Shirokuma denies it and this caused him and Fukawa to bicker as Yuta and Komaru sweat-dropped at the scene as they felt that this is really unnecessary.

"Hey! That's unfair!"

"How do we know you're not behind this?"

"How should I know?"

"Then how did they know we're coming here?"

"Don't look at me!"

"I swear...if you are behind the attack..."

"Then get a lawyer and sue me!"

"..."

-x-

Minutes later,mthe scene shifts inside Towa Tower, where the trio are now inside, and the trio tried using the elevator, but it wouldn't open without a key card. Komaru was getting a bit down but Yuta suggested that they use the stairs, which she seemed to accept the idea, yet Fukawa was not fond of it as it would be tiring, but Yuta and Komaru were willing to take the route seeing that they could not use the elevator at this point, and said that this is better than nothing, rather than standing around.

As Fukawa was about to rebut, the two younger teens went ahead and began climbing the stairs, and Fukawa sighed as she follows them, but soon gets tired and slows down a bit, which allowed the two other teens to move ahead and in their haste they did not notice that Fukawa was left behind, as the two younger teens are hoping to find a way to get the tower to work.

On the fourth floor, Yuta and Komaru met a man with glasses who confessed that while hiding from the kids he was trying to program a way on his laptop to remove his wristband. Upon Komaru showing she wore the same wristband, the man regrettably informed her that until they are removed neither of them can leave the city; Komaru denied this, saying they would contact Future Foundation from atop Towa Tower using their laptop's wireless communication.

The man blinked his eyes when the name Future Foundation was mentioned, and by then Fukawa arrived, panting and nearly out of breath, and there she saw the man, and she and the man gasped in surprise as they knew each other, and both Yuta and Komaru blinked their eyes in surprise as the other two began talking to each other, expressing surprise at seeing each other.

"Fukawa?"

"Mr. Fujisaki!"

"Fukawa...how did you...?"

"What about you? How did you end up getting holed up here?"

"It's quite complicated..."

"Huh? You got a wristband too?"

"Yeah...they placed it on me before I manage to escape..."

"..."

The man turn out to be Taichi Fujisaki, and he is surprised to see Fukawa here, and there he explained to Komaru that he and Hiroko got separated when ambushed by several Monokuma robots, and soon he was captured and fitted with a bracelet and up until now he managed to hide here and tried several attempts to remove the wristband.

Fukawa then told Taichi that Hiroko is safe and is with the Resistance, and then told him how and why she ended up here, as well as telling him the reason why she, Komaru and Yuta came here, and there Taichi offered to help as well, and the four of them decided to work together in order to get the tower to function and contact Future Foundation for help.

"Okay...we should work together and get the tower running."

"Alright! Then we can call Future Foundation for help!"

"We can leave this place!"

"Geez...you two should not get over-excited!"

"But this is the chance we got!"

"Komaru-chan's right!"

"Settle down, you guys...we need to do this right away."

"..."

Moments later, the scene shifts at the elevator, where Taichi had barely begun hacking around the security system when Junk Monokumas appeared, forcing Komaru and Yuta to cover him. Fukawa then uses the stun gun to transform into Genocider Sho and dealt the attackers as Yuta and Komaru stood to protect Taichi, determined to keep him safe as they felt that Taichi's work holds the key in contacting Future Foundation for help, and there Komaru assured to Taichi that they will call for help once the tower is in operation again.

"Fujisaki-san...we'll protect you!"

"Thanks."

"We'll keep them back...you need to get the security system running."

"I will."

"Yuta-kun..."

"I know..."

"Here goes..."

"..."

As Taichi continued to hack through the tower's security system, Genocider Sho continued to fight off the Monokuma units until all of them are defeated, and soon she sneezed and reverted back to being Fukawa, and approached the trio as Taichi seemed to be finished in hacking the system. Once finished, he thanked Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa, saying that because of them he finally started to see a ray of hope and that given a good connection Future Foundation would surely save them.

"You three...thank you..."

"Um..."

"You're welcome..."

"Don't sweat it."

"Now we can call for help..."

"Onii-chan..."

"Onee-chan..."

"..."

Unfortunately, when the elevator opened, a Beast Monokuma emerged and attacked Taichi, biting him on his chest and Komaru shrieked in horror just as Yuta fired the hacking megaphone gun to draw the Monokuma away. By then four Monokuma robots showed up and are about to ambush the trio, which seemed to sentence the three teens to their doom, and as Komaru started to cry in terror, Yuta and Fukawa urged her not to cower and stay strong in times like this.

"Komaru! Stop crying like a baby!"

"You got to stay strong, Komaru-chan!"

"But...but..."

"Just don't give up!"

"We'll get out of here, Komaru-chan...I promise you!"

"Y-Yuta-kun..."

"Just fight back already!"

"Okay, okay..."

However, a miracle happened as Mukuro Ikusaba showed up and uses her weapons and military skills to take down the Beast Monokuma robots, and Fukawa was surprised to see her, but became more surprised when Hagakure and Kanon showed up as well, and they went to her and there Hagakure saw Taichi and was surprised to see him injured, and Kanon began using her spare clothing to bandage the wounds, and Hagakure asks Fukawa what is Taichi doing here, but she changed the subject by telling him to help in tending Taichi's wounds.

"Fukawa-chi...what is Mr. Fujisaki doing here?"

"Never mind that!"

"Huh?"

"Go tend to his wounds!"

"Uh..."

"Jeez...just do it already!"

"Okay, okay..."

"..."

After Ikusaba defeated the army of Beast Monokumas, she approached the others and checked on Taichi, noting that his chest wound is grave and he would die within hours if not treated, and there Fukawa told Ikusaba about the Resistance's hideout, saying that Hiroko can patch him up, and as Ikusaba asks Fukawa on why is she here, she told her the circumstances and how Togami got captured and ended up with Komaru and Yuta.

Seeing that there is no other choice, Ikusaba took the map Fukawa made and tells Hagakure to carry Taichi, and she, Kanon and Hagakure are about to leave, and Ikusaba asks Fukawa if she is sure about going on ahead, which Fukawa nodded saying that they came this far and could not turn back at this point, and Ikusaba nodded as she felt that this may be for the best.

"Are you sure about this, Fukawa-san?"

"Yeah...I have to go...Yuta and Komaru needed my help..."

"I see..."

"If we manage to get the tower running...then we will come back for you..."

"Okay...we'll get going..."

"Take care...and follow the map's direction..."

"I will."

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as the action spilled all over the tower. Taichi Fujisaki is shown to have been captured and escaped, only to be critically injured in the process.

Ikusaba and Hagakure returned, and now they are going to find the Resistance's base to have Taichi treated as Komaru and the others move ahead...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Komaru and the others ran into trouble while the Hagakure family gets a reunion...and some...resistance...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	28. Battle And Contact

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up from the last chapter, as the trio are about to get in to trouble while they made contact with Future Foundation..

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 28: Sentō to Sesshoku**_

As Ikusaba's group left with the injured Taichi, Fukawa motions Komaru and Yuta to brace themselves as things will get dangerous from this point , Komaru and Yuta entered the elevator, but just before Fukawa wanted to talk with Komaru about Future Foundation, the elevator suddenly stopped. Yuta and Komaru felt a bit nervous and Fukawa sighed as she felt that something went wrong here.

The trio then forced the elevator's door open to find themselves in a dungeon where Jataro and the audience of Monokuma Kids waited for them. Fukawa wondered if they walked in to a trap, and sensed that they did as she recalled the Beast Monokuma suddenly came out of the elevator and attacked Taichi, and now they are here at the dungeon.

As Komaru hugged Yuta, Fukawa looked around their surroundings and glanced at Jataro. Fukawa asked Jataro why he wore his mask and told him to take it off, but Jataro refused, telling them that "if they look at his face, their eyeballs are gonna rot off" and asked aloud why else his mother forced him to wear the mask everyday unless he was ugly.

"That is your reason?"

"Yes!"

"..."

"And the kids understand me...and that is why we kill the adults...so there won't be any one left to abuse us...and we will make a paradise for kids!"

"You're crazy...!"

"Komaru...!"

"You really are crazy!"

"..."

Komaru replied angrily that the kids' doing is unforgivable, no matter their reasons. The Monokuma Kids then boo at Jataro, making him more ecstatic due to being hated by even them. He summoned his robot, saying the only one who liked him was "Big Sis Junko."

This prompted the next battle as Fukawa stuns herself with the stun gun and became Genocider Sho, and there she began attacking the robot as Yuta and Komaru joins in and provided support, and their tactics began to work as Jataro is slowly losing momentum as the trio did a lot of running and attacking, and little by little the momentum is shifting in their favor.

"Ha-ha-ha...take this!"

"Komaru-chan!"

"Got it, Yuta!"

"Hey, you two...stop talking and keep distracting that robo-freak!"

"You three...stop running around and face me!"

"Catch me if you can, slowpoke!"

"Stop, I say!"

"Ha-ha-ha...!"

"WWWWAAAHHH! NNNNOOOO!"

Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa defeated Jataro's Priest robot, which destroys itself with a misfired final homing bomb shot, causing the Momokuma Kids to pull off Jataro's mask and 'punish' him.

Feeling no remorse for Jataro, Komaru told Fukawa to go with her. As Yuta was a bit bothered, Fukawa tried to warn Komaru about Future Foundation one final time but she forgot what she was going to say, instead proceeding to enter the code on the laptop so Komaru can speak with Future Foundation. It seemed unable to connect, but just as Fukawa said they should give up, something happened as Makoto Naegi from Future Foundation 14th Division appeared on the screen.

There Naegi was filled with relief upon seeing his younger sister, and Komaru in turn was overjoyed and filled with relief upon seeing her elder brother.

"Komaru!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Komaru, you're okay!"

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

"Thank goodness you're okay, Komaru!"

"Onii-chan...onii-chan!"

"Calm down, Komaru..."

"Where are you? Please pick us up!"

-x-

The scene shifts at the Resistance's hideout, where Shirokuma led Ikusaba's group there and Hiroko was surprised to see Taichi's injured state and began applying emergency first-aid on him, and after several minutes Taichi was stabilized, and there she saw her son Yasuhiro, and the two had an emotional reunion, and she asks him why is he here, and there he told her what happened and Kanon bowed to Hiroko and Hiroko sighed, yet she is glad to see that her son is okay.

However, tension mounted as Haji is pissed upon hearing that both Yasuhiro and Ikusaba are Future Foundation members and ordered them to leave, but Hiroko defended them saying that she will not let her son get killed, but Haji insisted that anyone who is affiliated with the Future Foundation must be thrown out, and he began ordering his men to throw out Taichi, but Ikusaba pointed a gun on Haji's head and he is taken by surprise as she issued a stern warning.

"Stop right there!"

"Huh?"

"Are you really that heartless and willing to throw out an injured man just because he's an outsider like us?"

"Anyone who is with the Future Foundation are not welcome here!"

"Sorry for you...but we're staying till Mr. Fujisaki is medically cleared to move on his own."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"You freckled bitch!"

This caused a stand-off but one of the survivors stepped in and persuaded Haji to let them stay for the time being, saying that if they can help in keeping the Monokuma robots away, then it should be no problem, and even vouches for Taichi seeing that he too has the wristband, and a pissed-off Haji is forced to relent, and Ikusaba lowered her gun as Haji leaves.

Hiroko then tells Ikusaba that for now Taichi will be okay, but he needs to be taken to a hospital given the crowded place he might catch an infection, and Ikusaba nodded and said she will find a way to remove the wristband and escort Taichi out of here. Yasuhiro sighed as he sat on a chair while Kanon felt uneasy about the atmosphere here.

-x-

The scene shifts back at Towa Tower, where the Naegi siblings are talking. Relieved to see her brother safe, Komaru asked about their parents, but Makoto didn't know their whereabouts either. He calmed the depressed Komaru, asking where she was, and this in turn reminded her to ask why Makoto answered the communication. Makoto explained that he joined the Future Foundation and also reveals that Fukawa went to rescue Togami without orders from Future Foundation. Komaru realized that Makoto and Fukawa already knew each other and wondered why Fukawa didn't tell her, to which Makoto responded "that's Toko for you."

"Toko-chan..."

"What?"

"You and onii-chan know each other...why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, duh!"

"..."

"You didn't ask."

"Eeehhh?"

"..."

Meanwhile, Aoi is relieved to see that Yuta is okay, and she told him to hang in there as she will try to mount a rescue party for him and the others, and Yuta assured to his elder sister that he will be fine and that he will wait for help to arrive.

"Yuta...just hang in there, okay? We'll send a rescue party there!"

"Okay, nee-chan...I'll wait."

"Just stay alive...and be careful."

"I will, nee-chan."

"Yuta...I'm glad...that you are okay."

"Me too...glad you're safe as well..."

"Yuta..."

"Onee-chan..."

The scene shifts back to Fukawa as she then told Makoto that Togami had been captured by the kids, which led Makoto to explain that he, Fukawa and Togami survived after being trapped inside Hope's Peak Academy with their classmates and were forced to kill each other. The mastermind broadcasted the Killing Game so she could show the world the students of Hope's Peak Academy, the symbols of hope, falling to despair and death, thus furthering The Tragedy.

The survivors resolved to join Future Foundation and fight against the Remnants of Despair, who were trying to spread despair to the entire world.

Fukawa suddenly cried after remembering the suffering of The Tragedy, while Komaru commented that she had no idea any of that happened due to her imprisonment. Makoto and Komaru told the other that they have changed, which they both denied, but ultimately Makoto apologized for Komaru's imprisonment, explaining that she and other people close to the Hope's Peak Academy students were abducted and used as motivation to incite the Killing Game.

"...and that is why you were taken, Komaru..."

"..."

"Sorry about that..."

"Then...me being locked up for..."

"Yes...you were being used as hostages to provoke our classmates to commit murder...which was the mastermind's goal..."

"Onii-chan..."

"I'm really sorry, Komaru..."

"..."

Fortunately the mastermind was defeated before that motive was seen through, although Komaru was still imprisoned long after that, most likely due to the Remnants of Despair trying to succeed the mastermind's will. Future Foundation was in the dark about where the captives were being held, but a few days prior, they received an anonymous tip that captives from the Killing Game were being held in a certain apartment in Towa City. This was the reason Togami and the others agents saved Komaru, but the plan was ultimately scrapped leading to Togami's capture; Fukawa said that someone must have set up Future Foundation using both the tip and the captives being hunted by the Warriors of Hope as a trap. There Komaru began to buck under pressure and began pleading with her elder brother.

"Onii-chan!"

"Komaru...?"

"Please...come here...!"

"Eh...?"

"Come over and save me...remove this wrist band...!"

"Komaru...calm down..."

"Onii-chan...!"

"Komaru..."

Komaru begged for Makoto to remove her wristband and save her, but Fukawa interjected, saying that she would refuse to let this happen as it would put Togami in danger. She went as far as threatening to kill Komaru, but by this point, the wireless connection had cut off. Having found the girls and Yuta, the Monokuma Kids shuttered the windows and plunged the top floor into pure darkness. Luckily a Monokuma Kid dropped a glow stick and tracked paint across the floor, leading Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa to an emergency staircase.

"Follow me..."

"Yuta-kun..."

"Geez..."

"Easy, you two..."

"..."

"Geez...I hate the dark..."

"There's a door..."

"Open it, Yuta-kun..."

This was a trap, however, as the door exploded and briefly knocked the girls and Yuta unconscious. Once the trio awakened, Komaru quickly responded and uses the hacming gun and shot a Bomber Monokuma, destroying a cracked window allowing them to escape to Towa Tower's second floor via ladder. They then cleared a handful more of Monokuma Kid challenges before finally exiting Towa Tower. Once outside, Komaru asked Fukawa whether she was serious about killing her, to which she responded that she was certainly willing to kill a friend if it meant Togami's safety. This led to a short-term rift in the twos' friendship but Yuta managed to cool down the tension, and they ultimately returned to the adults' secret base together, with Fukawa tailing Komaru for her own "reason."

-x-

At the Future Foundation, Naegi is worried and tries to trace the signal, but Kirigiri, placed her hand on his shoulder and told him that all he can do now is wait, yet he is unwilling as this was his only way to find Komaru's location, but she assured to him that she will be okay as Fukawa and Yuta are with her, and for now he should focus on Maizono, as she must be stress-free in order for her and Naegi's child to be born healthy and free from any forms of defect or despair.

"Naegi-kun...calm down..."

"But..."

"Have faith...Fukawa and Asahina's brother are with your sister. They will be fine."

"Still..."

"For now...you should focus your attention on Maizono...she needs you now more than ever."

"..."

"Believe me...your would-be wife must be healthy physically and mentally so your unborn child will be okay."

"Kirigiri-san..."

Asahina then placed her hand on Naegi's shoulder and assured to him that their loved ones will be rescued, and tells him that right now he should focus on being at Maizono's side, and he slowly nodded and thanked the two girls for their moral support.

"Naegi-kun...don't worry...they'll be rescued."

"Asahina-san..."

"For now...stay with Maizono-chan...you must be there as she is carrying your child."

"You're right. Thanks."

"Sure."

"Naegi-kun."

"Thanks. I'm okay now."

"No problem."

"Rest assured...they will be rescued."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Komaru gets to see her brother again, but after a lengthy discussion, the fed is halted as Jataro tries to kill them but failed, only for Komaru, Fukawa and Yuta to get thrown out and are back to where they started.

Tension mounts as Haji wants to throw out Ikusaba and the rest, but managed to get a respite.

As Naegi is worried about Komaru, Kirigiri and Asahina calmed him down and reminded him that he has to be strong as he has to be at Maizono's side as she is pregnant with his child.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on Komaru's situation as they head back to the HIDEOUT…and tension ensues…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	29. Terror and Torture

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up from the last chapter, as the trio are about to get in to trouble as they deal with the Resistance...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 29:**_ _ **Kyōfu to gōmon**_

The scene shifts at his room where Naegi entered after having a rather tense moment as he failed to pinpoint Komaru's location, and that Kirigiri advised him not to go to Towa City, as she assured to him that Komaru will eventually be rescued, reasoning that for now, they have to rely on Fukawa, and that Ikusaba and Hagakure are also out there and they will be the ones to deal with the mastermind controlling the Monokuma robot army.

As Naegi entered, he found Maizono sitting on the bed, and she gave a worried look seeing her lover's state and approached him, asking if he is okay. Naegi realized that he is causing her to get worried over him, and he decided to calm down so that she would not stress herself and cause unwanted effects on their unborn child.

"Maizono-san...

"Naegi-kun...are you okay...?"

"Yeah..."

"What is wrong? Did something happened...?"

"Well...it's like this..."

"...I see..."

"Sorry...if I made you worry..."

"It's okay..."

Maizono finally understood what is causing Naegi to get distressed, and decided to calm him down, assuring him that his younger sister will be found, reminding him that Fukawa is there protecting Komaru and that Ikusaba and Hagakure are out there, thus Komaru will be okay and that no harm would come to her and eventually she will be reunited with her elder brother.

Naegi sighed seeing that her words have calmed him down, and he hugged her as he thanked Maizono for helping him emotionally and she hugged him back, telling him that he should not push himself too hard, reminding him that she needs him as they are going to raise their child together, and Naegi nodded as he wants to be there once Maizono gives birth several months from now.

"Thanks, Maizono-san..."

"It's okay..."

"I forgot...you're carrying our child...I shouldn't push you too hard..."

"Don't worry about it."

"I won't stress you again. I need you...I want you to be at my side once our child is born."

"Naegi..."

"..."

"..."

Naegi continued to hug Maizono gently, as he feels that her words have strengthening his resolve, and is glad to have met and fall in love with her, and vowed to protect her and their child no matter what, and he gently kissed her on the lips, which turn passionate, and she was absorbed by it as she started to take off his clothes and both are naked, where Naegi began to lap her breast which she moaned, grabbibg his penis which hardened and as they are arousing each other, Naegi was about to ENTER her when he stopped, realizing that she is three to four months pregnant, and he gently told her that they shouldn't do this for now worried that her BABY BUMP might get crushed.

Maizono blushed as she realize that Naegi is right, and they slowly dressed up and she thanked him for being considerate, and he smiled, telling her that he will treasure her forevermore, and the two teens hugged and Naegi said that once the world is restored to normal, and found their respective parents, they will start a family together, which she hugged him even more, feeling her life is complete as she has Naegi by her side.

Naegi then said that he will get to work on finding the proper date to have a judge sponsor their marriage, which Maizono was overwhelmed by what he said.

"Eh...?"

"Yeah...I'll ask Director Tengan to find us a judge...and have him officiate the wedding..."

"Y-you...mean...?"

"Yup...we need to get married the soonest...before our child is born..."

"..."

"Maizono-san...?"

"THANK YOU, NAEGI-KUN!"

"WHOA! EAS UP, MAIZONO-SAN! OUR CHILD MIGHT GET STRESSED!"

-x-

The scene shifts at Towa City, where the scene shows thst Yuta, Komaru and Fukawa are walking and upon their arrival at the secret base, Yuta and the girls were greeted by adults giving them the cold shoulder. Shirokuma then appeared and brought them to the conference room to speak with Haiji, who brought up a plan to reason with the kids, which was immediately refused by the other adults. Komaru tried to support his idea but Fukawa reminded them that the children had no mercy whatsoever.

In response, Haiji further insisted to lie in wait for a better opportunity to strike. Fukawa once again accused Haiji of being a weak leader, but Komaru sided with him, arguing that Fukawa did not understand the feelings of the weak.

"But...Toko-chan!"

"Come on, Komaru!"

"Understand his feelings!"

"You're too naive to understand!"

"Give him time to...!"

"We got no time, Komaru!"

"Toko-chan!"

"Geez!"

Before the situation escalated further, an adult broke in the conference room and announced that Monokuma robots had found their base and were already massacring adults.

"Oh no! Komaru...Yuta...Fukawa! Defend us!"

"Eh?"

"At a time like this...!"

"Geez..."

"Please!"

"Okay...Yuta-kun..."

"I'm with you, Komaru-chan! Fukawa-senpai...?"

"Geez!"

In response to Shirokuma's plea, Komaru, Yuta and Toko successfully expelled the large group of Monokumas from the base. Despite their efforts, however, Haiji had Yuta and the two girls imprisoned as he believed they led the Monokumas back to the base to begin with.

While held in a prison cell, Komaru cried tears of regret for causing the deaths of so many adults. Yuta comforted her saying that no one is to be blamed here, and tells her to stay strong and they will find a way out of here.

"Komaru-chan..."

"..."

"It's okay..."

"Did...I...is it...my fault...?"

"No. It is not. That Haji is a real jerk. That is all to it."

"If...if I..."

"We'll get out of here..."

"..."

Without warning, the 'Fighter' Kotoko Utsugi broke into the prison cell, telling Komaru that she originally wanted to hunt her but changed her mind and would let her go because Komaru was "adorbs."

"Huh? Adorbs?"

"As in ADORABLE."

"..."

"You're too adorable...so I'm letting you go."

"Really...?"

"Yup."

"I guess you're right..."

"Told you so."

Komaru seemed to be convinced, yet Yuta was suspicious, and asks Kotoko if she is telling the truth or not. Kotoko claimed that she changed her mind and said she will no longer hunt Komaru. This was a trick, however, as when Komaru turned her back Kotoko shot her with her Denture Launcher, leaving her temporarily paralyzed.

Yuta was taken by surprise and was also shot down and paralyzed, and the two teens loses consciousness and are soon taken away.

-x-

Much later, Komaru then woke up to find herself fastened to a 'torture' device; Kotoko attempted to use the device's many tentacle hands to grope Komaru and steal her 'virginity' so she could endure the consequences of being a "cute girl."

"Heh-heh-heh..."

"What is this?"

"Welcome to my torture session..."

"What are you...?"

"I'm going to make you experience what it's like for being a CUTE girl..."

"No! Let go of me!"

"Sorry...about to start..."

"!"

As the tentacle hands stripped Komaru naked, Kotoko was surprised to see that Komaru is no longer a virgin, seeing that her hymen was already broken, and glancing at Yuta, Kotoko had a naughty thought and uses the tentacle hands to strip him naked, and then fondle his penis until it reached full strength, and there she uses the tentacle hands to grope and fondle Komaru's WOMANHOOD until she is aroused, and had her straddle on top of Yuta's penis, and began to force Komaru to have intercourse with Yuta, and the two teens screamed in protest.

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

This plan was cut short, however, when Genocide Sho appeared and defeated Kotoko, and both Yuta and Komaru were rescued. The train then crashed into Kotoko's dungeon. As Fukawa reverted bsck to normal, she confronted Kotoko, and while speaking to Kotoko, Fukaea used the Fighter's trigger word "gentle," causing her to lose her composure and call on her robot to fight the two girls. Upon the robot's defeat, the Monokuma Kids attempted to 'punish' Kotoko for losing, but Fukawa quickly changes into Sho and instead able to save her for interrogation purposes.

After driving the kids away, Fukawa began to resume interrogating Kotoko. Suddenly Nagisa appeared and requested that Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa to leave the city. Already prepared to persuade Monaca, Nagisa insisted upon letting them escape in order for the Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting game to progress smoothly without further interruptions.

"Just go."

"But..."

"I mean it."

"..."

"I want the game to progress without any more delays."

"You..."

"Please, just go."

"..."

Nagisa resorted to begging the trio, and removed Komaru's wristband to show his sincerity. He also offered to personally guide them to a secret passageway out of the city. Despite originally wanting to escape, Komaru remained silent and yet went along with Nagisa's request for the time being.

On the road leading to the secret passageway, Nagisa, Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa were ambushed by Monokumas and Monokuma Kids, shocking Nagisa as the Monokumas were not supposed to attack him. Fukawa guessed that the Warriors of Hope already discovered his "betrayal." As they made their way to the shrine entrance, the three encountered a pile of bodies at the corner of the road, prompting Nagisa to explain that the Warriors of Hope attacked the adults out of fear for them.

"No way..."

"Are you serious...?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why...?"

"Because I have to."

"..."

"What you're doing..."

"Then let me explain further..."

"..."

He went on to tell Komaru and Toko that his father used him as a guinea pig in an experiment to see how far a child could be pushed before they reach breaking point, resulting in Nagisa's trauma. This led him to join the other Warriors of Hope in attempting suicide, but they were stopped by Junko Enoshima who instead abducted and encouraged them to fight back against the adults.

They agreed, rebelling and murdering their parents first, then moved on to start "Operation Children's Paradise". Despite their unstoppable advance, Junko died during the events of the first game. Monaca, however, didn't despair and supported her friends to keep moving forward.

Komaru stared in disbelief at hearing this and told Nagisa that despite his tragic past, what he did was still wrong, but Nagisa stood by his conviction and does not care what others think about him, reiterating that what he did is right and he will move forward with what he and his friends started, and this resulted in a word war with Komaru.

"You're a foolish boy!"

"So what!"

"Do you really think that would work?"

"Yes it will!"

"You must stop this!"

"I can't stop now!"

"Yes you can!"

"Just leave Towa City already!"

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Komaru and Yuta underwent another torture, only this time Genocider Sho saved them and now Nagisa is giving them a compromise. Things are getting more and more tense...

Naegi and Maizono almost made love again only to stop as he realized that she is already pregnant and he has to restrain himself in order not to harm their child.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on Komaru's situation as the trio encounter more obstacles…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	30. Shocking Revelations

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story focuses on Komaru and her friends as they are currently trying to find the mastermind in the Towa City siege, and soon they are about to meet someone where a shocking revelation would be revealed…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 30: Shōgeki-tekina keiji_**

On the road leading to the secret passageway, Nagisa, Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa were ambushed by Monokumas and Monokuma Kids, shocking Nagisa as the Monokumas were not supposed to attack him. Fukawa guessed that the Warriors of Hope already discovered his "betrayal." As they made their way to the shrine entrance, the three encountered a pile of bodies at the corner of the road, prompting Nagisa to explain that the Warriors of Hope attacked the adults out of fear for them.

"No way..."

"Are you serious...?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why...?"

"Because I have to."

"..."

"What you're doing..."

"Then let me explain further..."

"..."

He went on to tell Komaru and Fukawa that his father used him as a guinea pig in an experiment to see how far a child could be pushed before they reach breaking point, resulting in Nagisa's trauma. This led him to join the other Warriors of Hope in attempting suicide, but they were stopped by Junko Enoshima who instead abducted and encouraged them to fight back against the adults.

They agreed, rebelling and murdering their parents first, then moved on to start "Operation Children's Paradise". Despite their unstoppable advance, Junko died during the events of the first game. Monaca, however, didn't despair and supported her friends to keep moving forward.

Komaru stared in disbelief at hearing this and told Nagisa that despite his tragic past, what he did was still wrong, but Nagisa stood by his conviction and does not care what others think about him, reiterating that what he did is right and he will move forward with what he and his friends started, and this resulted in a word war with Komaru.

"You're a foolish boy!"

"So what!"

"Do you really think that would work?"

"Yes it will!"

"You must stop this!"

"I can't stop now!"

"Yes you can!"

"Just leave Towa City already!"

"..."

Komaru, Fukawa, Yuta and Nagisa finally arrived at a shrine. Nagisa revealed the secret passageway and ordered Komaru and her companions to leave. But the Servant, who turn out to be Nagito Komaeda, came in before Komaru could take her leave. His reason to came was to persuaded Komaru to stayed at the city. He told Nagisa that he is a traitor due to his behavior choosing to build paradise over the Demon's Hunting game, making Nagisa ran away.

The Servant is rather disappointed with Fukawa because she broke her deal with him to escorted Komaru to the Warriors of Hope's main base and traded her with Togami. The Servant explained that their first encounter on the hospital rooftop was not a coincidence meeting.

Fukawa was told by the Servant that Komaru was going to landing on the hospital rooftop. This shocked Yuta and Komaru as they started to sense that the chain of events were predetermined from the very start.

"Eh...?"

"N-no..."

"Komaru-chan..."

"..."

"Komaru-chan...hang in there..."

"..."

"Hey! Are you telling the truth about all this?"

"..."

The Servant went on to say that he was the one who set up all of Komaru and Fukawa's journey from the very beginning and the reason why he did so was because Makoto's doing. He defeated Junko, the person that the Servant truly hated and he wasn't there to witnessed Junko's death.

Komaru became so flustered and started crying when Fukawa admitted that she was deceiving Komaru. She blamed on Komaru for trusting her. Fukawa didn't have much choice but to take Komaru with brute force as she switched to Genocider Sho and attacked Komaru until she lost consciousness. Yuta tried to intervene but was restrained by a single punch on his stomach.

However, Komaru could saw that Fukawa was only acting so she could left the city and left Fukawa behind. Fukawa admitted it and forced Komaru to leave.

"Yes...I admit it."

"..."

"It is the only way."

"..."

"Just go, Komaru...and take Yuta with you."

"..."

"Please."

"..."

The Servant approached them, telling if Komaru escaped the city, the hostage's safety couldn't be guaranteed. He sprayed powder to Toko so she could sneezed and switched to Genocider Sho in order to kill Komaru. But the Servant didn't expect what happen next, he didn't know that both Fukawa and Sho not only share knowledge but also emotions. Sho's instinct told her to killed the Servant so she cut his thigh. Just before Sho could kill the Servant, Komaru stopped her, vowing to help Fukawa and chose to stay at the city.

The Servant later told them that he had a partner who planned to escort Komaru to the Warriors of Hope's main base, but that he didn't really know his main objective.

"You know...I have a partner..."

"…"

"But even I don't know what run in his head..."

"…"

"It's true."

"…"

"About your friend named Togami..."

"…"

The Servant said that in order to release Togami, they have to stop the Warriors of Hope's rioting. Komaru suggested that they should have Shirokuma and Haiji to supported them. After the Servant directed them to the fastest way to reach the Resistance secret base, Komaru and Fukawa then helped Yuta get his bearing back and the trio started their journey again.

Upon arriving at the subway station, Komaru, Yuta and Toko destructing and collapsing an area, using the railway as ladder to go down to the sewer. The two girls and Yuta kept up their pace as they could heard adults screaming from the secret base.

"EEEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"HELP!"

"SAVE US!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"I'M DEAD!"

Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa witnessed the adults massacred by Monokumas that ambushed the secret base. Shirokuma approached them and begged them to defeated the Monokumas.

"Komaru! Help!"

"Shirokuma!"

"Please…save everybody!"

"…"

"Pretty please…"

"Okay…"

"Please hurry!"

"Toko-chan…Yuta-kun…come on!"

"…"

Like they did previous times, Yuta, Komaru and Fukawa went in to action and fought the attackers, and managed to get rid of the initial wave of Monokumas, but then Shirokuma told them the Monokumas were actually coming from a hole from the back of the base and he needed Komaru and the others to block it. It turned out Shirokuma's body was packed with high explosives, but his self-destruct button was damaged during the battle so he couldn't self-destruct on his own. Shirokuma begged Komaru to shoot him so he could explode and block the hole.

"Eh? You mean…?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"We don't have much time!"

"…"

"Come on!"

"W-wait…!"

"…"

As the three reached the hole, Shirokuma forced Komaru to shoot him even he braved himself to attack Komaru so she could stop him by shooting him. Shirokuma thanking Komaru with teary eyes before he exploded.

"Thanks, Komaru…"

"S-Shirokuma…"

"Thanks…everyone is now safe…"

"…"

"This is…goodbye…"

"…"

"Farewell…"

"…"

"…"

-x-

The scene shifts somewhere within the streets of Towa City where Ikusaba's group, consisting of Ikusaba, Hagakure, Kanon, Hiroko and Taichi are traveling via van. Earlier, Haji ordered Ikusaba's group to leave the base as he do not want Future Foundation members inside his base, and as Hiroko protested, she too was evicted along with the unconscious Taichi, and the group decided to leave seeing that Haji's arrogance and attitude would put Taichi in danger, and they took the van and are leaving the area. Thankfully Ikusaba came up with an idea and used an unseen experimental idea and managed to disable the wristband and removed it from Hiroko and Taichi's wrists.

The group are now finding a route that would lead to the exit without encountering any Monokuma robots, and Ikusaba tells Hagakure to try radio the Future Foundation so as they can send reinforcements to rescue them and to find Togami's whereabouts though the SHSL Fortune Teller appeared reluctant due to his cowardice yet Ikusaba persuades him to at least give it a try.

"You have to try…"

"But…"

"Please."

"…"

"Do it, son."

"Mom…"

"I know you can do it."

"…"

After a gentle prodding from his mom, Hagakure reluctantly did as told, and tries to contact the Future Foundation to get help, and he hoped that they would be rescued so that they can get out of Towa City and then find money to cover his debt.

-x-

At Future Foundation HQ, 13th Division leader Kyoko Kirigiri was summoned and there she was told that Mukuro Ikusaba has made contact and said that she is on the way towards the exit border of Towa City, saying that she found Taichi Hiroko and her son, as well as requesting medics stating that Taichi is badly hurt, and Kirigiri asks if their coordinates were traced, which the 13th Division soldier confirms it.

"So have you found their coordinates?"

"Yes, Ms. Kirigiri."

"And their point of origin?"

"Affirmative."

"Very well. Have a rescue party prepared."

"At once."

"Also…"

"Yes…?"

When Kirigiri asks if Ikusaba mentioned anything about Togami, the soldier said there is no mention, which the SHSL Detective guessed that Fukawa and the others are currently doing their part in finding the mastermind, and she instructs the soldier to relay a message to Ikusaba, telling him to tell Ikusaba that the 13th Division squad will send a rescue party to fetch Taichi, Kanon and Hiroko, but Ikusaba and Hagakure will have to go back and assist Fukawa in helping Komaru.

"Try contacting Ikusaba again."

"What will I tell them?"

"Have them relay a message…"

"…is that all…?"

"Yes. And that is an order."

"Very well."

"Please send the message at once."

"Yes, ma'am."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Komaru got a shock of her life, yet she and Fukawa patched things up and now they are about to enter the first wave of the FINAL PHASE, which will cause her to make a very deciding decision.

It is also revealed that Ikusaba managed to get Taichi and Hiroko out of the Resistance base several minutes before the Monokuma squad attack the base. Moreover, Ikusaba somehow found a way to disable the wristbands and the two adults are now able to safely leave the confines of Towa City, and are able to contact Future Foundation.

However, Kirigiri appeared to have something in mind as she relays a message to tell Ikusaba and Hagakure to go back to Towa City once Hiroko and Taichi are taken back to Futre Foundation HQ. what does she have something in mind?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Komaru and her friends are about to get embroiled in a huge battle that would decide the final battle that would decide the fate of everyone within Towa City.

Reviews are welcome...


	31. Unprecedent Tension

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and as this fic is reaching its conclusion, this chapter will focus on Naegi, as he is still having difficulty in accepting reality, which is taking responsibility in raising a family of his own with Maizono carrying their child.

This chapter will put Naegi and Maizono's patience to the test as trouble ensue inside Future Foundation. Read on and see what will happen next…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 31:_** ** _Zenrei no nai kinchō_**

At Future Foundation, the scene shifts inside Naegi's room, where Maizono is sitting on the bed, slowly rubbing her stomach. She is feeling quite anxious after feeling a bit of a BUMP, as she is nearing her fourth month of pregnancy. While initially worried about what to do when the baby is born, she slowly gained the confidence to face the challenge after getting encouragement from her friends, Satomi and Ayaka.

Moreover, her confidence grew after a talk with Naegi after he told her that he will take responsibility and will said that he will marry her. Those moments helped her a lot and now she has nothing much to worry about, except that she sometimes worry that Naegi might get in to danger and may one day not come back, and that is something she hoped that the particular scenario would not happen, as she might not know what to do if anything were to happen to Naegi.

By then Satomi and Ayaka came and greeted their friend, and asks her how is she doing, seeing that she is rubbing her tummy and they think she is having trouble, in which the SHSL Idol assured to them that she is okay, saying that she is just thinking of what to do once the world is restored and what it would be her next phase of life once her baby is born, as she hasn't experience the feeling of a mother and child bond ever since her mother passed away and her father not having much time for her.

Satomi and Ayaka slowly understood what she meant, and they hugged her, seeing that their friend is going to need a lot of emotional support, and assured to her that she won't be alone in this struggle and said to Maizono that she has their support and will back her up all the way till the end, and told her not to hesitate to approach them if she needed advice or someone to talk to.

"Sayaka…"

"Ease up."

"We're here…you can talk to us if you need something."

"We'll back you up all the way."

"So stop worrying about yourself. You got us."

"Satomi-chan…Ayaka-chan…"

"So don't feel worried. Look forward and stay strong."

"We want to see what your baby looked like…"

"And you better make us godmothers…"

Outside, Naegi eavesdropped at the conversation, and he realized that Satomi and Ayaka have a point and Maizono would be needing a lot of emotional support, and decided to give her as much as she needs, as he loved her so much and with his and her child about to be born in five and a half months from now, Naegi decided to let his friends and classmates deal with Komaru and the others so that he can focus on Maizono knowing that she is facing a DIFFICULT task right now and is sure that she cannot handle it alone.

By then he was approached by Great Gozu and asks him if he is having problem, assuming that he is having difficulty in going inside his room to talk to Maizono if it is about raising their child. Naegi smiled nervously and admitted that his judgment was clouded because if his concern for Komaru, and Gozu patted his shoulder and told him that the Future Foundation will see to it that Komaru will be rescued, and urges him to focus on giving Maizono the attention she needed.

Gozu also tells Naegi that Maizono is NOW HER family as she is carrying HIS child, and that should have the most importance above anything else, which Naegi listened intently, seeing that the former SHSL Wrestler is correct about.

"Naegi…you should focus what you have here right now."

"…"

"Maizono needs you…"

"Y-yeah…"

"She is your family right now. Don't take her for granted."

"Yeah…"

"This is an experience for you…you are about to become a father…so act like one now and show Maizono how much you mean to her."

"I will."

By then Ishimaru and Ohgami passed by and heard the discussion, and they nodded at Naegi seeing that Gozu gave a valid point, and Ishimaru assured to Naegi that Komaru will be brought here once rescued along with Togami, Fukawa, Ikusaba and Hagakure. He urged Naegi that right now he should focus on Maizono as she needs him even more, and it would be good for her and the child she is carrying, and even stated that this is a sign of HOPE.

Naegi could only stare in silence as Ishimaru's words present a valid point and he nodded in reply and said that he will take his advice well.

"…so do not act so selfishly, and focus on what you have right now."

"…"

"And remember…your love for Maizono is what kept you two together."

"Right…"

"so you should be at her side at all times."

"I understand."

"Good. Remember these words I gave you."

"I will."

Ohgami nodded as well and told Naegi not to worry about anything else, as the Future Foundation will handle things here and all he has to do is focus is attention and efforts on Maizono as she is the most important mission that the Luckster has to deal with, which Naegi nodded in agreement.

"Naegi."

"Yes, Ohgami-san…"

"Do not neglect your would-be wife."

"Uh…"

"Your faithfulness to her is the key in keeping your would-be new family together. Do not waste it on something unnecessary."

"Y-yeah…"

"You should go to her."

"Uh…"

However, tension is about to get loose as Ruruka Ando, flanked by Sonosuke Izayoi, passed by, and there she teased Naegi saying that because he is such a HORNY DOG he ended up impregnating a SINGING WHORE and he could have solved it by convincing her to get an ABORTION and have her use CONTRACEPTIVES so he can SCREW her all day long, and Naegi is slowly getting ticked at the derogatory words Ando hurled towards him and Maizono.

Ando then went as far as saying that Naegi might have a child that looked like a BLACK CAT, as the child may inherit Naegi's BAD LUCK and suggested to him to have Maizono undergo abortion if he wanted to avoid that kind of scenario.

"…and that is why you're stuck in a rut…"

"…"

"Well…it's your fault because you couldn't control your own PEE-PEE…"

"…"

"If you want your problem solved…tell your WHORE to undergo abortion…if you want to continue screwing her around."

"You…!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Damn you…!"

As Ando laughed mischievously, Ishimaru confronted Ando and told her to knock it off, saying that her words are very offensive and has no right demeaning the two like that, but Ando told Ishimaru to shut up, saying she does not answer to a BRAT OF A DISGRACED POLITICIAN who knows how to make a disgrace in the political world, and even told Ishimaru that he could not even compare himself to his father cop who only knows how to use a TOY GUN, which the SHSL Hall Monitor is struggling to keep his cool.

"So stop acting high and mighty."

"…"

"You think you're an almighty because you're a Hall Monitor? You and your family are a group of political jokers!"

"…"

"That's why your dad ended up as a cop…he only l=knows how to use a toy gun."

"That…is…uncalled for…!"

"So stop acting like a good boy and act like a naughty boy."

"…"

Ohgami and Gozu did not like where this is going and they urge Ando to stop taunting Class 78, as Naegi, Maizono and Ishimaru did nothing wrong against them, yet Ando told the two to shut up as she states that she is telling the truth, and pointed out that it was Naegi and Maizono who is at fault, reasoning that since arriving here at Future Foundation, the Luckster and Idol quickly turned the base into a brothel, as the two teens did nothing else but having SEX, and even branded Naegi and Maizono as SEX FIENDS, and even insinuated that they should become prostitutes since that is all they got in their heads.

Naegi stared wide-eyed as anger began to boil over, as Ando's insults are getting more and more abusive, and her next words would soon trigger the situation that leads to a full-blown tension that may threaten to spill over the base.

"If you had her drink an abortion pill without her knowing, then your problem is solved."

"…"

"Or maybe you should castrate yourself so you can screw her to your heart's content."

"You…!"

"What do you think? I'm always right."

"…"

"Instead of releasing your SEED on her PUSSY…you should just release it on her MOUTH…"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

Naegi had have enough, and did something no one would expect. He lunged towards Ando and punched her HARD, hitting her nose which the former SHSL Confectioner was sent to the ground, and she screamed in horror as pain enveloped her face as blood dripped from her nostrils, implying that she may have suffered a broken nose.

Izayoi helped her up and glared at Naegi, as the Luckster hurled harsh words while being restrained by Ishimaru yet Ando answered back and even insulted Maizono saying that Naegi has become DOG wagging his tail listening to a BITCH who could not sing like a PARROT, and even said that Maizono and Naegi's child would be born with a CLEFT LIP if given the chance.

Gozu then ordered Ando to stop at once, but she claim that she is just telling the truth and told Gozu to pin the blame on Naegi and Maizono for being SEX ADDICTS for turning the base into a BROTHEL, and the two teens deserve such criticisms as Ando sees it fit.

But this only worsen the situation as Maizono came out, and grabbed Izayoi's hidden blade and slashed Ando's face deep, from her nose up to her left cheek, and Ando screamed at having her PRETTY FACE slashed and her face and clothes are smeared with blood, before Maizono is restrained by Satomi and Ayaka, as Maizono screamed with fury.

"Sayaka!"

"Calm down!"

"YOU CANDY-MAKING BITCH! I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

"Sayaka!"

"Ease up!"

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

"Don't! she's not worth it!"

"Calm down! Think about your baby!"

As Ando wailed that her face is RUINED, Izayoi is about to go into action, but Maizono stood her ground and is ready to defend herself, and Naegi stood in front to protect her, and Izayoi told Naegi he made the BIGGEST MISTAKE of his life, but the Luckster answered back by saying that Anzo brought this on herself, saying her insults reached Maizono and she defended her and her child's honor. Naegi pointed out that he will not back down and will not let anyone insult his FIANCE and his child and is willing to stake everything here which the former SHSL Blacksmith only scoffed at Naegi's words.

"I won't back down!"

"You think you're a big shot now?"

"If you keep following Ando like a dog, then I'll face you!"

"Really?"

"Come on, you blade-making asshole!"

"You just signed your death warrant…"

"I'm ready! Come on!"

"…"

However, Seiko Kimura showed up, having heard and witness the commotion, and told Ando to be thankful that the wounds she got were only MINOR, but they may worsen if she continue to cause trouble, and may result to sanctions if she keep up her foolishness. Kimura then told Ando and Izayoi to leave or else she herself would get involved.

As Ando and Izayoi were to about to answer back, Gozu and Ohgami stood in front, getting ready to deal with the troublesome pair, and this caused Ando and Izayoi to back down and leave the scene. As the tension subsided, they saw Maizono kneeling down and started crying, as she is angry at Ando for insulting Naegi, herself and their child, and Naegi hugged her to calm her down, yet she kept on crying, asking what did they do to deserve such insult, and he assured to her that Ando will pay for her actions and she will get her comeuppance.

"Maizono-san…"

"Why…?"

"…"

"What did we do to deserve this?"

"No…you did not…Those two are just jealous…"

"I…I can't take it anymore! They even insulted our child!"

"We'll make them pay…I promise…please…calm down…"

"…"

Ohgami, Ishimaru, Satomi and Ayaka could only watch the scene in sympathy after witnessing such a scene filled with tension, yet they are right that Ando started it all and Gozu told Ohgami that he will report to Tengan about this so that the Future Foundation chairman would do something about this so that a similar incident will never happen again.

Kimura is also watching with sympathetic eyes, aware of Maizono's pregnancy and gently tells Maizono to calm down as it might affect their child, which Naegi agrees, urging her to let it slide and promised that he will tell Tengan about this so that Ando would be punished for her actions.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this scene, as Ando is acting like a spoiled bitch. Riling Naegi is one thing, but insulting Maizono and her child is another. At least she got what she deserved, and this would serve as a catalyst for the ex-SHSL Confectioner to swore revenge on Naegi and Maizono

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The conclusion is nearing as Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa make their last stand, as Ikusaba and Hagakure joins them in confronting the mastermind behind the terrorism in Towa City…

Reviews are welcome...


	32. Chaos In The City

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and as this fic is reaching its conclusion, this chapter will focus on ome of the Class 78 members and the Future Foundation, as it feature the aftermath of what Naegi and Maizono did to Ruruka Ando, and how will this affect everyone else...

Also, this fic is reaching its conclusion as Ikusaba and Hagakure are on their way to meet Komaru and the rest, as they are just moments away from meeting the mastermind behind the Towa City siege...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 32: Toshi no Kaosu_**

At Future Foundation, the scene shifts at the medical bay where Taichi Fujisaki is being attended as he, Kanon Nakajima and Hiroko Hagakure arrived after being escorted by Future Foundation agents after meeting Ikusaba and Yasuhiro at the entry point of Towa City, and as the two adults were ferried back to HQ via helicopter, Ikusaba and Hagakure went back to find Komaru and the others, knowing that they needed help.

Chihiro was starting to get worried at seeing his dad's state, but Kirigiri assured to him that Taichi will be okay, as Hiroko also assured to him that Taichi will survive this and everything will be fine, as she promised Chihiro that his dad will be up and about in a few days from now.

"Cheer up...your dad will be okay in a few days."

"Really...?"

"Yup. You have my word."

"..."

"Show some enthusiasm. Your dad will be stressed if he sees you like that. Show him that you're as tough as nails. That'll make him proud."

"O-okay..."

"Good. That's the spirit."

"..."

Chihiro slowly nodded as he is put at ease, and Ohwada placed his hand on Chihiro's shoulder, reminding him that he has to face the situation like a MAN, and promised that once Taichi recovered, Ohwada will train Chihiro to become a STRONG MAN, which Taichi will be proud of, and Chihiro nodded and tells Ohwada to keep his promise once his dad recovers.

"O-okay."

"Good."

"Just keep your promise. Train me to get stronger."

"You got it!"

"I'll be waiting for your promise."

"Sure. That's promise as a real man!"

"Thanks."

"Heh-heh-heh..."

-x-

At the medical bay, you can see Ruruka Ando wailing as her face is covered with gauze pads and bandages, as she can feel pain after being treated, where the medic told Ando that her face will likely bear deep scars that may not be removed, which Ando wailed as her cute looks is ruined, but this in turn caused the medic to rebut and said that Ando brought this on herself for insulting Maizono and the child she is carrying, and the former SHSL Confectioner stared at the medic in irritation.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, Ms. Ando. You got what you deserve."

"Eh...?"

"You're lucky you only got scars...you could have gotten worse..."

"Why you...!"

"If you hadn't insulted Ms. Maizono and her unborn child you wouldn't get those wounds. And getting a broken nose from Mr. Naegi is also your fault for insulting his fiance and unborn child in front of him..."

"You wench!"

"Say what you want...what happened to you earlier is truly right for you."

Ando twitched her eyes in disbelief at what the medic told her, and the medic said that had Ando not pick on Naegi and Maizono, she would never end up like what happened just now, which Ando hissed in irritation and walked out, and the nurses approached the medics saying that Ando deserved it as they were pissed at her for strutting around and mocking those she deemed inferior, and the medic agreed that Maizono did the right thing in defending her honor and her child, stating that Ando should have not drag Maizono just to rile Naegi.

The nurses nodded and they said that they are ready and available when Maizono's baby is ready to come out, and they debated on whether it would be a boy or a girl, and whose feature would the baby inherit, Naegi or Maizono.

"Ms. Maizono will give birth in five months..."

"Yeah...this is something that give us hope."

"So...want to bet?"

"Huh?"

"Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"...and who will the child resemble..."

"I'm in! I'll bet 5000 Yen..."

"Hey...don't use the baby as a betting chip...!"

At the hallway, Ando can be heard ranting aloud, and she verbally blamed Naegi and Maizono for her current condition, and Izayoi had to calm her down which he promised that he will make the two Class 78 members pay, and said that if the opportunity arises, and depending on the circumstances, he may use his blades to teach those two a lesson.

"Really, Yoi-chan?"

"Yeah...that's a promise."

"Sure?"

"Yeah...I mean it."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Here's a candy..."

"Dewicious..."

By then, Ryota Mitarai passed by and overheard everything, and he urged Ando to stop and leave Naegi and Maizono alone, reasoning that they have done nothing against them, but this only irked Ando and slapped Mitarai, sending the former SHSL Animator to the floor, his cheek had a deep swelling and she screamed at Mitarai to mind his own business and stay out of it.

"Back off, you anime asshole!"

"Huh?"

"This has nothing to do with you, so stop acting like a goody two-shoes!"

"What you're doing is wrong!"

"So what? Got a problem with that?"

"Ando-senpai...!"

"Let's go, Yoi-chan!"

"..."

As Ando walked off with Izayoi following, Mitarai sighed and is dismayed that she is so arrogant, as he did not like what she is doing, and there Kirigiri and Yui passed by and helped him up, and Yui commented that Ando may not last here if she keep this up, which Kirigiri agreed, and she tells Mitarai to head for the infirmary to have his cheek checked though he refused at first but she convinced him otherwise.

"Mitarai-san...you should have your cheek checked..."

"Ah, no...it's fine..."

"No it is not. You NEED to check it."

"..."

"Trust me."

"...oh, okay..."

"Good. We'll escort you."

"..."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Towa City, where Ikusaba is driving a stolen porsche car as Hagakure is rambling about why they have to go back here instead of joining the rescue party in returning to Future Foundation HQ, in which she reasoned that Komaru and the others need help, and once they find the mastermind behind the terror attacks, and defeat him/her, then they can find Togami and rescue him.

"Huh? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Oh, come one..."

"Your mom said that you need to participate in this...otherwise..."

"..."

"Hagakure..."

"Oh, fine..."

"..."

As Hagakure sighed in annoyance, Ikusaba rolled her eyes as she decided to turn on the car radio to listen to some music, but in an unexpected twist, the radio did not feature any music, instead it blared Komaru's voice, and Ikusaba listened intently and slowly deduced on where to head to and told Hagakure to brace himself as they are going to join Komaru shortly.

"Brace yourself..."

"Huh?"

"We'll be traveling faster than expected..."

"W-wait...where are we...?"

"We're heading to where Komaru is..."

"Eh? Right this minute?"

"..."

"Hold on...!"

Before Hagakure gets the chance to complain, Ikusaba stepped on the gas pedal and the porsche speeds up and head towards its destination as Hagakure screams out in fright and wished that he should have jumped off the car earlier.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Towa City, where Komaru, Fukawa and Yuta have just went through a series of situations, where they encountered several trials which led to their current predicaments. A flashback scene shows that Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa woke up after they lost consciousness due to the explosion earlier.

Two adults approaching them, telling that the hole was already blocked thanks to Shirokuma sacrifice. Haiji step in and willing to acknowledge that Komaru and her friends' efforts proved that they were not spies. The adults reported to Haiji that they were on verge of death from the Monokuma attack. Komaru, who gained courage and confidence after witnessing Shirokuma's sacrifice, stepped up to the top of the radio truck and surprised herself by delivering a rallying speech that worked up the adults.

"YEAH!"

"RIGHT!"

"WE'LL DO IT!"

"WE'RE GONNA FIGHT BACK!"

"YEAH!"

"RIGHT!"

"WE'LL DO IT!"

"WE'RE GONNA FIGHT BACK!"

Some of the adults later professed that they were inspired by Komaru's speech. One of them brought Shirokuma's remaining head, surprisingly congratulating Komaru. He said that his AI chip is on the head so he would still continue to live. Haiji who already prepared everything told Komaru and her two friends to go to a certain place where his "trump card" was hidden, by motorbike.

Much later, Yuta and the trio arrived at that "certain place", they rode an hidden elevator down to the hidden place, which is Towa Group's secret factory that is restricted to top executives only. Haiji admitted hesitating about going to the secret hideout initially because they were actually using Monokumas to guard the secret factory.

"What?"

"Yeah...that's why..."

"...Sorry...but since we're here..."

"..."

"Hey..."

"Fine, Haji-san."

"..."

"..."

The control office could not be contacted since the Tragedy broke out, and Haiji thought that since the Monokumas inside had had their control functions broken, they could attack Haiji (which also indirectly meant he would rather Fukawa, Yuta and Komaru take the heat for him).

Yuta was annoyed at this but Komaru said it is fine and urged everyone to get going, and the four of them proceeded to go forward, where a minute later they ran into some obstacles which forced Komaru and Yuta to distract them while Fukawa changed into Genocider Sho to fight off the horde of mechanical Monokumas.

After fighting through numerous traps and laser-trip alarms by working around the Monokumas and the dead Towa Group personnel, the four made it to the bottom level where the trump card was hidden.

As it turned out, this trump card was actually a giant robot named Big Bang Monokuma, the secret weapon built by Towa Group to defend the city. Yuta stared in disbelief while Fukawa freaked out, asking why Towa Group were producing Monokumas in their secret factory.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"What's the meaning of this?"

"About what?"

"Why is Towa Group producing those Monokuma robots?"

"Let me explain!"

"You better have a good alibi for this!"

"It's like this..."

Haiji explained that the Monokumas they made were initially introduced as helper robots, with plans on other functionalities to be installed on them. This explained the large variety of Monokumas the girls have encountered.

During their conversation, Nagisa's robot abruptly broke in in an attempt to destroy the Big Bang Monokuma. Eventually, Komaru and Toko were able to damaged Nagisa's robot heavily, making its parts bending one by one until the left arm fell and apparently crush Nagisa to death.

With Nagisa out of the way, Haiji finally activated Big Bang Monokuma, hell-bent on painting the town red with it.

After successfully activating the Big Bang Monokuma, Komaru and Toko were faced with a brand-new situation: the stress of the continuing chaos had driven the adults into a murderous fervor, inflamed further by Haiji and the presence of the humongous Monokuma, which was able to, for once, beat back the Monokumas that had been incessantly harassing the adults. The unabated hatred of the children among the adults caused both girls to become scared; Komaru in particular became frightened at the chaos she had indirectly caused through her speech in the underground bunker. It was then that Shirokuma, who had insisted that Hiroko bring his still-functioning head to Komaru, suggested to Komaru and Toko to invade Towa Hills while the Big Bang Monokuma continued causing chaos; he reasoned that the Big Bang Monokuma would keep the regular Monokumas busy enough such that Towa Hills would be vulnerable.

At this time, Ikusaba and Hagakure arrived and were alarmed at the scene they just witnessed, and he asks if this is what it's like being in despair, which she reluctantly answered his queries.

"Uh…"

"…"

"Is this what Enoshima-chi intended to do…?"

"Yes."

"Geez…Enoshima-chi…she has a sick mind."

"As much as I hate to admit…yes."

"Look! Isn't that..?"

"Komaru and Fukawa…and Asahina's younger brother…"

Then they saw Komaru and the others, who were talking with someone, and both Ikusaba and Hagakure decided to reach out towards Fukawa, but were impeded by the rabid adults who gotninnthe way while attacking the Monokuma Kids.

Meanwhile, despite Yuta's misgivings and doubts, it shows that Haiji is appealing to the girls, and agreeing to the plan, the girls fought their way to Towa Hills, becoming the first members of the Resistance to enter the building. While making their way through the building, they discovered several areas were blocked off by replicas of the mecha used by the Warriors of Hope. While searching for a way past the mechas, it quickly became clear to the girls that parts of Towa Hills had been converted into rooms for the Warriors of Hope, several of which revealed information about the brainwashed nature of the Monokuma Kids, causing considerable concern in both girls and Yuta.

Soon after, the girls were faced with the prospect of becoming stuck in their mission because the only lift available to them for access required some form of identification. Haiji then showed up behind them, accidentally spooking them before he revealed that the only way to access the top of Towa Hills was retinal access granted by Tokuichi Towa's eyes. The girls learned from him that, rather than missing as he had previously stated, he was actually murdered by the Monokumas controlled by the Monokuma kids. However, since his head remained, his retinas remained intact and so retinal access would still be possible just by using his severed head. When the two girls arrived later at his office, they were scared stiff, but Komaru willed herself to carry his severed head in a tote bag, despite her fears.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this scene, as Ando is acting like a spoiled bitch. Riling Naegi is one thing, but insulting Maizono and her child is another. At least she got what she deserved, and this would serve as a catalyst for the ex-SHSL Confectioner to swore revenge on Naegi and Maizono.

Ikusaba and Hagakure finally found Komaru and the others, amid the chaos they unexpectedly walked in, and Komaru is now about to enter the final phase of the situation she is in.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The conclusion is nearing as Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa make their last stand, as Ikusaba and Hagakure joins them in confronting the mastermind behind the terrorism in Towa City…where the Luckster's younger sister would get caught in a catastrophic bind…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcome...


	33. Final Battle

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and as this fic is reaching its conclusion, this chapter will move ahead as the main characters are seen facing their dilemmas...and how this would affect them...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 33:_** ** _Saishū kessen_**

At the Future Foundation HQ, the scene shows that Naegi is staring at the window, as he sensed that a STORM is brewing, in which he had a feeling that something bad might happen, and all of the sudden, Komaru came to his mind and he became worried, since she is still at Towa City and the chaos that is happening there. Even though Fukawa and Yuta are with her, Makoto is still worried and concerned for her.

By then Maizono came and saw him looking distressed and she approached him, and asks what is wrong, and he told her what he is feeling right now, and she understood what he is going through right now and held his hand, telling him to have faith in his younger sister and assured to him that Fukawa and the others will help her overcome their situation.

"Naegi-kun...do not worry. Fukawa-san...Ikusaba-san...and even Asahina-san's younger sister...they are with will help her overcome the situation there.

"But..."

"Have faith in them. Your younger sister will be okay. I assure you."

"Maizono-san..."

"So do not worry. After all, your optimism is your biggest strength."

"You're...right..."

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Maizono's words slowly ease the worry off her fiance and Makoto slowly felt a bit better as he realized that aside from Fukawa and Yuta, Ikusaba and Hagakure are also there, and they will help Komaru overcome whatever would come in her way, and the Luckster hugged Maizono as he thanked her for helping him ease his worries, which she smiled and said that it is nothing.

"Thanks, Maizono-san."

"It's okay. I'm glad that you are fine now."

"Yeah...I guess I'm such a lousy husband-to-be..."

"No you're not...it's natural for you to get worried."

"Sorry..."

"All we should do now is wait. Ikusaba-san...Fukawa-san...Hagakure-san...Togami-san...they are there...they will help your sister cope with everything thay is hurled at her way."

"You're right."

"So lighten up..."

By then Chisa Yukizome came, and informed the two that she was able to find a judge who will sponsor the wedding, which surprised the two as they haven't thought about it yet, but Yukizome said that it would be better that the two teens get married first before their child is born, and that would signal the beginning of a new family within Future Foundation, much to Naegi and Maizono's surprised reactions.

"Eh...?"

"A...family...?"

"Yup! In five months from now...you're going to be a mother...a baby would soon come to this world...and Naegi is the father..."

"..."

"..."

"So of course it would be better if you two get married the soonest possible time, so that your baby would be born and have parents who are OFFICIALLY married."

"..."

"..."

Yukizome smiled as she said that once the child is born, it would symbolize a NEW hope for all, and urged the two teens not to be discouraged and that they should face any challenge head-on, which includes Naegi and Maizono becoming first-time parents, and that they should be proud in becoming parents, so that they can inherit their knowledge and experience to the next generation of hope.

Naegi and Maizono glanced at each other as they realized that Yukizome is right, and held hands as they decided to accept the responsibility and told her that they accepted the offer and agreed to get married at the soonest possible time.

By then Yukizome gave the two teens a pair of small boxes, which opened it where it revealed to be a pair of beautiful wedding rings, which caused the two to get flustered, feeling that this is too much to accept, but Yukizome told them that it is okay and that they deserve it so now the wedding will push through and she will handle the scheduling, much to Naegi and Maizono's embarrassment.

"Uh...thanks..."

"That's...a bit...too much..."

"No, it's not! You don't have to feel embarrassed! You two deserve it!"

"Really...?"

"Are you sure, Yukizome-sensei...?"

"Of course. This would be one of the BIGGEST HOPE within the Future Foundation!"

"..."

"..."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the heart of Towa City, where Komaru, Fukawa and Yuta are at the elevator trying to advance further amid the chaos that erupted at the streets. Shortly after the lift access was granted, it became clear that Komaru had become too mentally affected by the severed head, eventually succumbing for a short while to hallucinations - which she thought was the spirit of Tokuichi Towa possessing her body. Only with Fukawa's interference with a made-up chant was Komaru able to get rid of her hallucinations.

"Whoa..."

"Feeling better now, Komaru?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then stop thinking about ghosts and stuffs..."

"..."

"You're about to enter high school and you're getting spooked because of a severed head of a dead guy..."

"..."

"Just get used to it..."

Yuta sweat-dropped at the scene yet he is worried about Komaru after everything that has happened, and wondered where this would take them to.

After several minutes Komaru, Yuta and Fukawa once again encountered Kotoko after they saved her from the Beast Monokumas who surrounded her. Kotoko confessed that she felt betrayed by Monaca who said that she didn't care about the paradise they were building from the very beginning. To proved that she was not accomplice to Monaca anymore, Kotoko gave Komaru and Toko information regarding the room where Byakuya was held, as well as the Monokuma controller room.

Kotoko advised them to confront Monaca and get the key to the hostage's room while she left to get the controller.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you...?"

"Monaca tricked us...we're no more thsn pawns to her..."

"Seriously...?"

"You better go and face Monaca. Leave the rest to me."

"..."

"See you."

Taking Kotoko's word for it, Yuta, Komaru and Fukawa moved ahead and a few minutes later they finally arrived at the torture room. There they found Haiji, who also searching for this room and explained that the torture room was a room where the kids set about torturing the relatives of all the hiding adults in the secret base and throwing their bodies on the room next door.

Hearing this made Fukawa baffled as she wondered how the kids could have known. They soon left Haiji alone inside the torture room.

As they gained further access into the various rooms across Towa Hills, the truth behind the riots in Towa City began to slowly see the light of day as the girls and Yuta collected disparate pieces of evidence that strongly demonstrated various aspects of the Warriors of Hope's reasoning. They also found Monaca's room atop a high ledge only accessible by a ladder - and Fukawa was greatly disturbed by the pictures of Junko Enoshima covering the walls and ceiling, but Komaru found herself wondering about something she couldn't quite place.

"Toko-chan...Yuta-kun..."

"?"

"?"

"Something doesn't seem right..."

"What about it?"

"Say it, Komaru-chan..."

"Um..."

"..."

Soon Haiji arrived and joined the trio and they traveled forward onto their next destination as they felt that they are getting nearer.

Finally, Yuta, Komaru, Fukawa and Haiji reached the Warriors of Hope's airship atop Towa Hills. Kurokuma told them that Monaca was sleeping in one of three rooms on the wall; to confront her, the Resistance had to choose the correct door.

The four of them were at first hesitant to proceed as they realize that they could not afford to make a mistake and pick the wrong door, and they all debated on which door to pick so as to ensure that they do not fall in to a trap.

After a moment's thought, Komaru finally realized what had previously bothered her about Monaca's room; it was in a place that should have been impossible for the wheelchair-bound girl to reach. As such, she chose to open the door at the top of a ladder, prompting Monaca to emerge and reveal that she had full use of her legs after all.

Haiji is outraged at finding out that Monaca had tricked him all these years about being a paraplegic, and he cursed her aloud which she taunted Haiji for it.

"You fucking bitch!"

"Hmm...?"

"You tricked me!"

"Oh?"

"So you were pretending all this time!"

"Thank you. So do I get an academy award...?"

"I'll kill you!"

"You wish."

After a short confrontation between Haiji and Monaca, the latter called on Kurokuma to summon their battle robot, which appeared to be a combination of the robots used by the other Warriors of Hope. This prompted Yuta, Komaru and Fukawa to spring in to action and soon they were able to defeat them, leading to Kurokuma having his head sent flying off his body, through the window, and falling down to the ground.

Seemingly defeated, Monaca gave Komaru her Monokuma controller, explaining that destroying the controller would shut the entire army down.

However, Komaru was hesitant to break the controller, realizing that something wasn't right. Her distress increased as Haiji began pressuring her to destroy the controller, reminding Komaru that it was her words that had inspired the adult Resistance to fight back against the Warriors of Hope. To make matters worse, Kotoko suddenly appeared, warning Komaru not to break the controller - if she did, it would kill the Monokuma Kids by detonating their helmets.

"Wh-what...?"

"If you smash the controller, the kids would die by havong their heads explode!"

"..."

"You're not a killer like us!"

"..."

"Don't let Monaca trick you into giving in to her!"

"I...I..."

"..."

"..."

As Haiji, Kotoko, and Monaca argued, Komaru was left paralyzed by indecision, especially when she realized that the adults had no compunctions about letting the brainwashed Monokuma Kids die to end the war.

Yuta became very concerned and tried to clam Komaru down and urged her not to rush and try to focus, in which she could only stare in silence as her mind was preoccupied and could not think straight despite Yuta's assurance that he will watch her back.

"Komaru-chan..."

"..."

"Calm down..."

"..."

"Stay focused..."

"..."

"I got your back..."

"..."

When Monaca showed a video of Komaru's parents dead in a torture room, Komaru fell into complete despair, deciding to break the controller and be done with the madness. Monaca gleefully revealed that her true goal was to turn Komaru into "Junko Enoshima II", driving her to despair by forcing her to choose between the tormented-but-bloodthirsty adults and the brainwashed children.

This caused Yuta to scream back at Monaka and told her to stop bullying Komaru but Monaca took pleasure by saying that Komaru will give in sooner than expected.

"You blasted brat!"

"Ha-ha!"

"You won't get away with this!"

"I just did..."

"You won't win!"

"I already have..."

"Komaru won't give in to you!"

"Oh yes she will..."

Suddenly, Fukawa took the controller from Komaru to prevent her from breaking it. Monaca questioned why she did that, saying it's her duty to Byakuya and the Future Foundation to eliminate all despair (referring to the Monokumas). Fukawa agreed, but added that she also doesn't want to let despair spread to Komaru, the Monokuma Kids, or anywhere else.

Haiji then got angry at her for refusing to destroy the controller to save the adults, even if it means killing all the kids (since they were the ones trying to kill them). It was then that Kotoko attacked Haiji in order to help her, but suddenly Big Bang Monokuma began attacking the ship.

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

"We're being attacked!"

"Monaca, you...!"

"It wasn't me!"

"What?"

"I'm not controlling it!"

"Huh?"

Monaca announced that it is being controlled by someone (being Shirokuma) to try and kill them all,. In panic, Haiji, Kotoko, Yuta and Fukawa (who dragged the despaired Komaru with her) escaped the crumbling room. Monaca, however, remained at the room and smiled insanely as the Big Bang Monokuma attacked her.

Later on, Fukawa slapped the despairing Komaru out of her stupor, and asked her whom she wanted to save, the adults or the children. In a burst of tears and a sudden clarity of mind, Komaru answered that she wanted to save both.

"I...I..."

"Say it! Who would you want to save?!"

"Both..."

"The kids or the adults?"

"Both!"

"What?"

"I want to save both!"

"..."

Yuta then hugged Komaru and told her that no matter what, she must not give in and fight on, and told her he will stick with her and protect her no matter what, and kissed her on the lips, much to Fukawa's surprise, as Komaru, still in tears, reciprocated the kiss as they kissed passionately with feelings.

Then, the Big Bang Monokuma approached them, getting ready to kill the targets. By then Ikusaba and Hagakure arrived, where the SHSL Soldier told Komaru that she did well in holding on to hope and that they will save everyone an put a stop to the mastermind's plans.

"You did well, Komaru."

"..."

"You did not give in..."

"I..."

"Your brother will be proud of you..."

"Th-thank you..."

"Come...let us finish the Monokuma."

"Okay!"

Komaru then wiped her tears and with Fukawa and Ikusaba, she confidently battled the giant robot, eventually taking it down after a protracted, lengthy battle. Upon defeating it, the Big Bang Monokuma's head blasted off and ended up landing back on the body upside down. Shirokuma's head was then seen being ejected out of Big Bang Monokuma's evil red eye before the giant robot collapsed.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this scene, as the story is about to come to an end, where Komaru and her allies managed to defeat the Monokuma, and Komaru was able to overcome her despair.

Naegi and Maizono are now about to come up with a due date on when to GET MARRIED...

Monaca seemingly defeated...

What will become of the Resistance?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The epilogue will be shown in the next chapter, which will highlight everything…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcome...


	34. Epilogue

**Survival In The City III**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews, I appreciate it a lot, and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the final chapter of this fic, and though this means the end…this chapter will go out with a BANG, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 34: Epilogue**_

Several hours later, the scene shifts at a hotel within Towa City, where Yuta and Komaru are resting, both were psychologically exhausted after everything they went through, and at the ground floor, Fukawa and Hagakure are there, stocking rations as they managed to find some while awaiting word from Ikusaba about what is going on out there.

Despite managing to defeat the huge Monokuma robot, the damage hasn't lessen much, as the Future Foundation agents arrived and quell off the riot as the adults, who were once sheltered by the Resistance, slowly descend to madness as they continue to attack the children, and the Future Foundation agents were forced to use brute force to keep them back.

Ikusaba, on the other hand, led the 14th Division agents in safely removing the helmets and the children were freed from the brainwashing and are being taken into custody, and there Ikusaba instructed some of the agents to conduct a manhunt for Monaca, which they nodded, but then tension escalated when Haiji, now in a fit of despair and madness, led his men and led an attack on the Future Foundation agents, and began targeting the freed children.

As the agents engaged in battle, Ikusaba confronted Haiji and tells him to stop, reasoning that Monaca has been defeated and that the children are free from the effects of the brainwashing helmets, but Haiji foolishly said he does not care, as long as the children are killed so that Towa City would be free, and Ikusaba can tell that he has given in to despair.

"Are you really that foolish?"

"So what?"

"…"

"The children started it…so now I'm going to end it!"

"Your sister is the root cause of this!"

"I don't care! Once I kill the children…Towa City will see me as a hero! No…maybe they'll worship me as Kami-sama! Yes…that what I should be!"

"You're mad!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Ikusaba realized that Haiji is somewhat beyond reason and uses her talents as the SHSL Soldier and took down Haiji, and slowly did the same to his followers, and the Foundation agents eventually regain control of the situation, but she noted that the adults who were sheltered by the Resistance were somewhat given in to despair as they insisted that the children be killed saying that they started it, and despite being told that the children were brainwashed by Monaca, the despaired adults reiterated that the children must die so Towa City would be liberated.

"KILL THEM!"

"KILL THE BRATS!"

"THEY DESERVE TO DIE!"

"WE ADULTS SHOULD BE THE ONE TO LIVE!"

"I WON'T BEAR CHILDREN EVER AGAIN!"

"I HATE CHILDREN!"

"WE HATE THEM ALL!"

"KILL THE DAMN CHILDREN!'

Ikusaba sighed seeing that Junko has left a perverted legacy as Monaca succeeded to drive Towa City into chaos, and now restoring the city back to normal is not going to be as easy as she hoped. She then told the 14th Division agents to take care of things here as she is going to check on Fukawa and the others, seeing that they might need to relocate to a safer location as the riots are increasingly getting more violent.

-x-

Meanwhile, at the hotel room, the scene shifts at the shower room, where Yuta and Komaru are showering together, as they decided to take a bath after making love 20 minutes ago, and the two teens are facing the sprinkler as the shower water rains down on their bodies, feeling refreshed and Yuta asks her if she is feeling okay, which she nodded and he asks her if she has any regrets, which she thought about it, and after a minute she gave her answer.

"No…no regrets…"

"Really, Komaru-chan?"

"Yeah…."

"I see…"

"What about you, Yuta-kun?"

"No regrets either…I'm glad I made love to you…"

"Yeah…I'm glad…you are my FIRST…"

"Komaru-chan…"

Yuta smiled after hearing that she did not regretted in making love to him, and he assured to her that he will treasure that MOMENT, and promised that he will be faithful to her, which she was glad to hear it, and after showering, both got out of the shower room and dried themselves with the towel, and the two wondered what to do once they escape Towa City, reunite with their families and restore the world to normal.

Yuta told Komaru that they should help other survivors and offer assistance to anyone and everyone in need, which she nodded, and there she told him her dream of becoming a manga artist and writer, which the 14-year old boy encouraged her as he told her that he would try joining the Olympic team and represent Japan, which Komaru told him that it was a good plan for his future.

"Sounds like a good plan…"

"Yeah…"

"Guess you have a good future ahead…"

"I know…"

"But…"

"Huh?"

"Don't get carried away, Yuta-kun…"

"Huh?"

Komaru then teased Yuta, telling him not to get tripped while running, prompting the younger boy to tickle her waist, which she giggled and tickled him back, which the two teens dropped their towels, exposing their nakedness and she got a bit naughty as she grasped the boy's penis and fondled it, where moments later she saw his organ beginning to harden and increase in size, feeling it throb and Yuta stopped as he felt his body getting aroused again.

Komaru stared at Yuta's penis as she felt it vibrate in her hand and she began to caress it, feeling it throb harder, which made him get aroused further and he leaned his face towards Komaru and kissed her on the lips, and as the two kissed, his hands began to caress her breast and explored her nipples, which soon got hard, and he began to take one on his lips, gently suckling it while kneading the other with his fingers, which she moaned in pleasure as her hand began to increase in rubbing his hard penis.

"Ahhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…Y-Yuta…your PEE-PEE…harder…"

"Ahh…Komaru-chan… "

"Go…on…touch…me…down…there…"

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Yuta…"

"…"

His right hand began to move downward and explored her ENTRANCE, where his fingers explored her clitoris and then inserted his middle finger inside her ENTRANCE, which caused her hips to buck hard while she squealed in pleasure, and in turn she rubbed Yuta's erection a bit faster, feeling it throb and vibrate, hardening at every rub, and he moaned as his hips moved back and forth to meet her rubbing, and both moaned as pleasure surged their bodies.

"Ahhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…Y-Yuta…"

"Ahh…Komaru-chan… "

"D-don't…stop…ahhh…!"

"Ahhh…K-Komaru…ahh…"

"Ahh…Yuta…"

"…"

Yuta reveled at the feeling of his penis hardening, and Komaru is getting OVERHEATED, and this made her body crave for more, so she took his fingers off her ENTRANCE, went forward, wrapped her left leg around his hips and had his hard penis enter her ENTRANCE, which Yuta reacted in instinct, as he thrusts this hips and his erection pushed inside her, causing the two to moan in pleasure, and she can feel the boy's hard penis rubbing her INSIDES, vibrating, and arouses her further, causing her to moan aloud.

Komaru then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to straddle him, as her right leg wrapped around his waist, which Yuta instinctively held her buttocks to keep her in balance, and he can feel his erection throbbing as it went further inside her WOMANHOOD, and moaned softly as his hips began to move on its own, and their bodies began to crave for more.

"Ahhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…Y-Yuta…"

"Ahh…Komaru-chan… "

"D-don't…stop…ahhh…!"

"Ahhh…K-Komaru…ahh…"

"Ahh…Yuta…"

"Uhh…"

Hearing her pleas, Yuta began to sway his hips, and his erection began to move back and forth, rubbing her WOMANHOOD and the intercourse commences, which both became aroused as the pleasure builds up, as Yuta holds her in place while thrusting his hips, his penis rubbing her in and out, at the same time managing her body weight, and as the intercourse intensifies, Komaru was slowly getting overheated, but then started to slip a bit, but Yuta uses his hips to catch her, but this caused her WOMANHOOD to get further impaled with his erection, his hard penis going deeper inside her, which jolted her body and she squealed a bit loud as the pleasure overriding her senses.

"Ahhh…!"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…Y-Yuta…"

"Ahh…Komaru-chan…so…t-tight…"

"D-don't…stop…ahhh…!"

"Ahhh…K-Komaru…ahh…"

"Ahh…Yuta…"

"Ahh…you're…ahh…clamping…ahh…"

Yuta himself was further aroused, and he thrusts his hips harder and tries to push his hips further, his penis throbbed harder and harder, and as the minutes passed, Komaru was nearing THE END, her body sweating a bit, and Yuta was then let go of her which made her baffled, but then he had her lean against the wall, then he inserted his erection inside her WOMANHOOD while placing her right leg over his left shoulder and thrusts quite hard but faster, which drives her to a frenzy which lasts for three minutes before she reached orgasm, and Yuta could feel his erection being clamped by her vaginal walls for a minute.

Komaru went still after that, and Yuta felt compelled to stop even though his body is aching for more, and as he pulled himself out, and helped her walk and she sat on the edge of the bathtub as she was panting a bit, but she hugged him which he did the same, and there she saw his erection and she asks if he is FINISHED, which he shook his head.

"Um…no…not yet…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah…"

"Um…"

"It's fine…if you're tired…I won't…"

"Leave it to me, Yuta…?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Hearing this, Komaru sat on the floor while Yuta remained seated on the bathtub's edge, and there she saw a small bottle of baby oil, took it, poured a small content on her right palm and then she began to rub his erection. Yuta swallowed as her hand began to rub his hard penis, which was filled with baby oil, producing a slippery but sensual feel, and his body was aroused again. Komaru glanced at his organ feeling it throb on her hand, and in the midst of her rubbing, her other hand began to caress his balls as she continued her PHALLIC MASSAGE, her fingers accidentally rubbing the HEAD, causing the younger boy to moan, and thrusts his hips upward.

"Ahhh…"

" …"

"Ahh…K-Komaru…"

"Yuta…?"

As Yuta wobbly stood up, Komaru wiped off the EVIDENCE off her, and as she helped him up, both stared at each other and slowly kissed before embracing. She glanced downward, seeing Yuta's penis point a bit straight and she grasped his organ and inserted it inside her WOMANHOOD, which caused his hips to buck, and hugged her as both revel at the feeling, as his penis throbbed and throbbed, but after nearly three minutes his penis finally softened and just as he is about to pull himself out, Toko Fukawa, along with Hagakure, busts in, and she sighed in annoyance in seeing what the two younger teens are doing, telling them that they need to evacuate at once.

"Geez…what are you two doing?"

"Um…"

"Ah…"

"Whatever, get dressed and get ready, we're ditching this place!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Ikusaba just called in...saying the riots are getting worse, we need to move to another place…so stop yapping and get dressed!"

"Okay…"

"Geez…"

Yuta and Komaru hurriedly get dressed and joined Fukawa and Hagakure as they leave the room to make their escape from the hotel and make a run for it. There Hagakure asks if they enjoyed their private time which caused the two younger teens to blush in silence, too embarrassed to respond at the fact that they were caught in the act.

This caused Fukawa to berate Hagakure for his foolishness.

"Um…"

"Ah…"

"Come on…what's it like…?"

"…"

"…"

"Geez, stop pestering the two!"

"Huh? Why? I'm just asking…"

"Don't bother."

"…"

As they made their way down through the fire exit, Fukawa told the two younger teens that they'll be meeting with Ikusaba with some Future Foundation agents and that they will hid themselves at the pantry, and told the two to fasten their LOVELUST if they do not want to get caught, causing Yuta and Komaru to blush deeply, and upon arriving at the ground floor, the trio are about to head for the pantry when they heard loud screams and heavy gunfire. Sho went inside the pantry and you can hear sounds of fighting and Sho's battle cries, and as the noise died down, the two younger teens peered in, where they were shocked to see the escapees sprawled on the floor, riddled with bullets and some were disemboweled.

Sho stood there amid the wreckage and told the two that the escapees were killed by the Monokuma robots, and said that there's nothing else to do here.

"Oh well..."

"No way..."

"What the heck just happened...?"

"The first group of escapees hid here...and another group came running in...and the rest...ah, who cares, they're dead anyway!"

"..."

"..."

"Well, come on...let's scram now!"

"Okay..."

"Sure..."

Seeing that there is no point staying here, the trio left the hotel as Sho sneezed and reverted back to being Fukawa, and there Komaru told her about the escapees' fates, which she was dismayed upon hearing it, and told her and Yuta that they should keep going forward and fight in order to survive, which the two younger teens nodded.

The trio kept running as they avoid certain areas where there are Monokuma robots and find a place where Ikusaba is waiting. However, as some of the Monokuma robots appear, the two adults and two younger teens braced themselves until Ikusaba, along with the recued Togami and the Future Foundation agents show up and dealt with the robots, and rescued the four.

There Ikusaba told Fukawa that a rescue helicopter is waiting and that it would take them to Future Foundation HQ, which Fukawa sighed in relief, and for Hagakure to jump for joy, as he would finally get back there to escape the chaos within Towa City.

Togami adjusted his glasses seeing what an idiot Hagakure is.

"Yahoo!"

"What?"

"I finally can leave this crazy city!"

"You really are an idiot."

"You should be happy too, Togami-chi…you've been cooped up here for half a month."

"What was that…?"

"Admit it, Togami-chi…you're happy to get out of here…"

"Shut up, you plankton…"

"…"

-x-

Several hours later, the scene shifts at the Future Foundation, where Ikusaba, Fukawa, Togami, Hagakure and Yuta got off and proceeded to the briefing room, but Komaru ran straight, where she saw the rest of Class 78 assembled, and upon seeing her brother, she ran towards him and about to call him out, but stopped upon seeing a surprising sight:

Makoto standing there, holding Maizono's hand;

Maizono doing the same;

Both are exchanging wedding rings;

A judge appeared to be presiding the ceremonies

The person standing before them was a judge and Komaru stared wide-eyed at seeing her elder brother is about to marry Sayaka Maizono, the idol, and she even stared wide-eyed as she heard the closing ceremony speeches.

"Do you…Makoto Naegi…accept this woman as your lawfully-wedded wife…?"

"I do."

"Do you…Sayaka Maizono…accepted this man as your lawfully-wedded husband?"

"In sickness and hardship that you two would encounter in your lives…?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me…I now pronounced you…husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"…"

"…"

Makoto and Sayaka then ended the ceremony by kissing each other on the lips as they are proclaimed husband and wife, and as Makoto turn around, he was surprised to see Komaru, and the two sibling hugged each other as they are reunited, but then she asks him why is he marrying Sayaka, and there Togami stared wide-eyed as his suspicions are confirmed, and there Kuwata candidly told Komaru why, causing her to stare in shock.

"Welll…it's needed."

"Huh?"

"Sayaka is pregnant…and your brother is…you know…"

"…"

"So they have to get married before their baby comes at the proper time…"

"You…mean…?"

"Yup…oh, that means you're going to become an AUNTIE…pretty cool, huh?"

"EEEEHHHH?"

Everyone inside the room giggled at hearing Komaru's response, and while most of the witnesses are happy that a NEW HOPE is due in a few months' time, there are some who are not pleased, such as Ruruka Ando, as she has a grudge against the newlyweds and vowed payback, while Kyosuke Munakata is also not receptive towards Naegi for some undisclosed reasons, while Juzo Sakakura also disliked Naegi because the Luckster was the one who stood up to Enoshima and led to her defeat.

Nevertheless, things went on as usual, as the class 78 is complete, and now all they have to do now is find a way to restore hope to the world and bring peace back.

 _ **The End...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and it's quite sad that this has come to an end…however, while this fic ended the story arc that started it all by borrowing the events from Danganronpa IF up to Danganronpa: Another Episode, it doesn't mean it would end here, since Class 78 members are still at Future Foundation, and that most of the characters' loved ones haven't been found yet.

So where does this lead to? See below…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Well, there is no actual preview, except that two new fics are now ready for reading, one of them as the CONCLUSION to the Survival In The City story, and another is a re-imagining of sorts. Here they are:

\- _**Survival In The Complex**_

\- _**Survival In The City: The Third Despair**_

Both fics are now up, so feel free to check them out.

Many thanks for tuning in!


End file.
